LA LEYENDA DE LAS DOS LUNAS
by Genddrene Mjesec
Summary: Ambos resplandores serán diferentes entre si, Una reflejara el brillo del cristal, Y la otra nacera con la gema mas hermosa, Que nadie ha visto jamás. Pero aquella a la que corresponde el poder de la gema mas hermosa, Debe morir, o la luz se hara tinieblas, El inicio sera el fin y el orden sera caos Y la Luna desaparecerá. CAPITULO 24 UP!
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Hay momentos en la vida en que crees que ya todo está sentado, escrito, delimitado, pero luego ves que no es así. Que el futuro está allí, que lo puedes sentir. Y en ocasiones debido esas ideas, dejamos perder lo que es verdaderamente importante en nuestra vida. Y nos arrepentimos cuando creemos que ya es demasiado tarde.

Por suerte pude darme cuenta de que estaba encaminándome hacia mi propia desdicha y cambie el rumbo de una historia que no solo afectaría mi vida, sino la de mis mejores amigas y de las personas que amo.

Una luz vino a alumbrar mis dudas y a disipar mi temor. Esa luz era una personita que jamás supe que existía, pero ahora que se que está aquí, sólo me dedico a agradecerle lo mucho que me ha ayudado a no caer, a no dejarme llevar por mis dudas, por mi inseguridad, por mi inmadurez y mi falta de voluntad.

Gracias a ella, alcancé mi felicidad al lado de la persona que de verdad amo. Y ella también.

En fin, creo que está inmensa dicha, se la debo completamente a ella.

Hola a todos!

Este es mi primer Fanfic! Así que por fis tengan piedad de mi. Este es un fanfic un poco corto, pero espero que les guste! Dejen Reviews si?

Gracias!

**Rei-Princess-Mars**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes lastimosamente no pertenecen, exceptuando a dos que cree para esta historia. Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1-DUDAS**

**Por Serena.**

-_Rayos! Y a es tarde! Lunaaaaaaa! Debiste levantarme antes!_-grite como loca. Eran ya las ocho de la mañana y como siempre iba retrasada. Me levante y como un rayo termine de peinarme, cambiarme y guardar mis cosas en mi bolso.

-_Serena, ya no eres una niña pequeña!_-exclamó Luna- _además creo que vas a llegar tarde_.

Santo cielo! Salí corriendo. Tampoco quería llegar tarde a mi primer día en la universidad. Sentí que ese lugar llenaría el gran vacío que sentía desde su partida. No. No estoy hablando de Darien. Darien se marchó hace seis meses. Pero no es precisamente a él a quién extraño. Sino a Seiya. Sí. Él es la persona que echo de menos. La que está haciendo falta en mi corazón y en mi vida en estos momentos.

Pero sé que lo nuestro es imposible. Mi amor por él creció tanto que hasta me da miedo. En realidad, creo que mi corazón se ha partido en dos. Amo a Darien, pero no se ya cuanto lo amo. Pero lo amo porque representa la seguridad de un futuro que ya conozco y que pude vivir de cerca. Y por otro lado amo a Seiya, exactamente por el motivo opuesto.

Junto a él se que nada es seguro, pero que con nuestro amor, con cada decisión que tomemos juntos, podremos crear un futuro día a día, lleno de felicidad y mucho amor.

Bueno Serena! Deja de pensar tanto, me recriminé. Ya tengo 18 años. Pasaron 2 años desde el fin del Caos. Ahora solo tengo un caos en mi corazón.

Uff! Al fin llegué! Qué alivio! Llegué diez minutos antes de la entrada. Busqué la sala que me fue asignada y me encontré con la sorpresa de que Mina era mi compañera. Debo decir que estas vacaciones no pude ver a mis amigas porque empecé a averiguar sobre la carrera que escogí, que fue Ciencias de la Comunicación.

-_Serena! Qué alegría! Verdad que somos afortunadas de poder compartir estas clases juntas?_- grita Mina con unos ojos llenos de emoción.

-_Claro que sí Mina! Al menos nos tendremos una a la otra cuando tengamos que rendir los extraordinarios!_

-_Serena! En la universidad ya no seremos unas niñas con malas calificaciones. Estudiaremos bastante con Amy. Y estudiaremos desde muy temprano, todos los días. Ya sabes el dicho "Al que madruga, Dios lo empuja"_- dijo Mina muy seria.

-_Mina, es "Al que madruga, Dios le ayuda". A propósito… Has visto a Amy o a Lita?_

_-Mmm… No. Pero las buscaremos en el almuerzo, ok? Ven, vamos a sentarnos que ya llega nuestra primera profesora._

Así pasan las primeras horas de la mañana, entre presentaciones, cambios de profesores, asignaciones entre otras cosas. Salimos con Mina para almorzar y de paso ubicar mi casillero, que por cierto aun no sabía dónde se encontraba. Por suerte estaba contiguo al de Mina.

No imaginan cuán grande fue mi alegría al ver que los casilleros vecinos eran de Amy y Lita.

-_Chicas! Que gusto verlas! No se imaginan cuanto las extrañe! Como han estado? Vamos cuenten, cuenten!_

-_Bien Serena! Te preparé un pequeño almuerzo, espero que te guste_- exclama Lita con una sonrisa.

-_Gracias Lita! Vaya que se ve muy delicioso. Y tú, Amy?_

-_Bien también Serena_ -comienza Amy- _también extrañe tu compañía, pero como me entere que estuviste averiguando sobre tu carrera decidí no molestarte._

_-A propósito, Serena. Como te sientes con la partida de Darien?_- pregunta Lita.

Mire a Lita con unos ojos llenos de asombro. Ese era uno de los temas que no quería tratar. Pues él se había marchado en el momento en que mi corazón dudaba enormemente de sus sentimientos.

-_Lita, creo que Serena no quiere hablar de eso_- dijo Amy.

Mire a Amy como dándole las gracias.

-_Perdóname Serena! No quise incomodarte!_-se disculpó Lita.

-_Tranquila Lita. Créeme que estoy bien o sino no estaría sintiendo este terrible apetito que siento ahora._

Todas reímos con ganas y fuimos a almorzar debajo de un frondoso árbol mientras intercambiábamos unas palabras, pero sin tocar el tema de Darien, lo cual agradecí desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Después las clases transcurrieron hasta que terminaron. Por suerte Mina me iba a acompañar hasta mi hogar.

_-Como pueden dar tanto para hacer un primer día de clases! Es injusto!-exclamó Mina muy cansada._

_-Mina, nada es justo y tú lo sabes!_

_-Ya lo sé, pero…_

_-Que sucede, Mina? Confía en mí_ –dije dándole ánimos para que me confiara lo que le sucedía.

-_Sabes Serena? Extraño a Yaten-suspiró-Si. Sé que suena extraño después de la manera que nos tratábamos. Pero… No sé. El día de mi audición me dieron unas cosquillas en el estomago el momento en que se acerco a recordarme mi misión. Creí que perdería mi poderoso autocontrol!_- concluyó Mina.

Suspiré. Yo me sentía de la misma manera. Solo que yo estaba segura de que Seiya correspondía mi corazón. Pero nadie debía saberlo. Absolutamente nadie.

_-Te entiendo Mina. Pero sabes que fueron a reconstruir su planeta._

_-Lo sé. Pero espero que vuelvan a visitarnos. Así tendré una oportunidad._

_-Si, eso espero, que nos visiten._

_-Vaya! Suenas muy triste Serena. Te pasa algo?_

_-No no no! No es nada. Como crees? Jajajajajaja!_

_-Mmm Ok! Ya llegamos! Nos vemos mañana! No olvides la tarea!_

Sonreí. Llegue a mi casa y salude a mi familia. Subí a mi habitación. Me di un baño, me cambie y baje a cenar. Hable un rato con mis padres y compartí con ellos un delicioso Tepanayaki. Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación para dormir.

_-Hola Serena. Como te fue en tu primer día?_

_-Bien Luna! Sabes? Después de todo esta carrera si va conmigo. Jajajajajaja!_

_-Ay Serena, tú ya no cambias. Bueno , que descanses._

_-Que descanses Luna!_

Me acosté, pero la conversación con Mina seguía en mi mente. No podía dejar de pensar en aquella estrella fugaz que llenó mis momento más oscuros y que me apoyo cuando más lo necesite.

Mire al cielo y desee con todo mi corazón que el regresara. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que me quede dormida, sin pensar en que el día siguiente mi vida daría un giro inesperado.

**Por ?**

-_Tranquila, pronto llegare. Créeme que hare lo posible por devolverte tu sonrisa. Kaoru, ven por favor._

_- Sí, mi princesa, que sucede?_

_- Dime, como viste a Serena?_

_- Sentí en su aura una tremenda confusión, pero se encuentra feliz. Aun con esa tristeza no ha dejado de sonreír._

_-Pues me alegro. Repararemos la injusticia que se cometió hace bastantes milenios. Kaoru, cuida a mi hermana, si ves algún cambio en su entorno avísame._

_- Claro, princesa._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola hola!

Estoy de regreso con el primer capitulo! Espero que disfruten leyendo como yo lo hice mientras escribia…

Por fa! Dejen sus reviews… Me encantaría saber sus opiniones! Feliz 2011!

**REI-PRINCESS-MARS**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes lastimosamente no pertenecen, exceptuando a dos que cree para esta historia. Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2. SORPRESAS.**

**Por Serena.**

Me levanté más temprano de lo usual. Es que después de ese sueño que tuve creo que ya hubiera sido imposible dormir. Pero es algo bueno, al menos no me tendré que vestir a toda prisa y que me sucediera lo mismo de ayer. Lo que pasó fue que no noté que llevaba las medias de color rosa, motivo por el cual recibí una ligera llamada de atención, pero nada que no pudiera manejar.

Canturreaba una de las melancólicas canciones de los Three Lights, mientras me vestía y arregleaba, en eso sentí la mirada de Luna, que acababa de despertarse.

_-Mmm, Luna, sucede algo?_

_-Creo que yo debería preguntar eso, Serena._

_-eh?_

_-Olvídalo Serena, no es nada._

_-Vamos Luna! Cuéntame! No es justo que no confíes en mí._

_-Está bien_-suspiró Luna- _sucede que estoy preocupada por ti._

-_Por mí?_

_-Sí. Ya no te veo como antes. Ese brillo que te caracterizaba es como que este oculto en algún lado. Y por las noches siento como lloras, como si estuvieras con el corazón partido. Acaso es por la partida de Darien? _

_-No Luna. Él no tiene nada que ver con mi tristeza._

_-Entonces? Soy tu consejera y también tu amiga._

_-Gracias Luna. Bueno-suspiré- no puedo engañarte. Extraño a Seiya. Lo extraño demasiado. Creo… Creo que me enamoré de él como no tienes idea. Pero él no es para mí. Ya tengo un camino que, quiera o no, debo seguir. Discúlpame, pero no te preocupes. Jamás en mi vida pondría en riesgo el futuro Tokyo de Cristal, ni el futuro por el cual hemos luchado por tantos años._

_-Serena, yo…_

_-Tranquila Luna, estaré bien. Oh! Es hora de que baje a desayunar antes de que Mina pase por aquí._

Baje a toda prisa, devoré los deliciosos hotcakes de mamá y salí a esperar a Mina, que ya estaba a dos pasos.

En eso siento mi móvil en mi bolso. Veo que es un mail, lo abrí y no pude ocultar mi sorpresa al ver que era Darien

**Princesa:**

**Como has estado? Déjame decirte que en estos meses me han hecho tanta falta tu cariño, tu sonrisa y tu constante resplandor. Estos días se fueron haciendo meses y créeme que ya no aguanto más.**

**Pero no te preocupes, recuerda que lo hice por nuestro futuro. Y que muy pronto volveré a ti.**

**Te amo princesa.**

**Darien.**

_-Tierra llamando a Serena!-_gritaba Mina.

_-Lo siento Mina. Es que solo quede sorprendida._

_-Quien te escribió?_

_-Darien…_

_-Te aviso que volverá?_

_-No, nada de eso. Solo que me extrañaba y que volvería pronto._

_-Oh. Bueno Serena! Vamos que se nos hace tarde!_

Seguí a Mina con las palabras que acaba de leer en mi cabeza, no puede ser. Es increíble que justamente cuando más confundida estoy, él me recuerde lo mucho que me ama. Pero, y yo? Que siento?

_-Por favor Darien, no. No quiero que vuelvas. No ahora. Déjame crecer y asegurarme de lo que siento._

_-Que dijiste Serena?_

_-Nada, Mina, nada. Oye! Mira!_

Ambas nos acercábamos al portón de la universidad y veíamos como había un montón de personas agolpándose por estar más cerca de la entrada.

En eso alcanzo a ver a Kaoru, una compañera de clases, que agitaba su hermosa cabellera azul al momento de acercarse al conglomerado de personas.

_-Kaoru! Hola! Puedes decirnos que pasa aquí? Porque están todos aquí?_

_-Serena! Mina! No me digan que no lo saben? _

_-Pues por algo preguntamos , no lo crees?-_ inquirió Mina un poco impaciente.

_-Lo siento! Es que…_

_-QUE!_-gritamos las dos.

_-El grupo Three Lights está de regreso y vendrán a estudiar aquí! Ojala uno de ellos elija nuestra carrera, mejor si es Yaten…_

-_Oye Kaoru_-gritó amenazadoramente Mina-_ni se te ocurra ponerle los ojos encima a Yaten Kou, entendiste?_

-_Ok Mina. Tranquila!-_respondió Kaoru con un dejo de miedo.

_-! YA ESTAN AQUÍ! !_

Corrimos hasta la entrada principal y vimos como la gran limosina negra se acercaba lentamente a la universidad.

**_No puede ser! Ahora que necesito definir mis sentimientos y elegir a Darien, Seiya vuelve. Oh! Madre, ayúdame a definirme y a encontrar el camino correcto para no herir a ninguna de las personas que amo._**

En eso siento como Mina se me acerca y me susurra algo en el oído:

-Serena! Mi deseo se cumplió! Yaten está aquí! Prometo que esta vez no seré mas orgullosa y luchare por el hasta que él decida alejarse de mí.

-Bien dicho Mina- susurré con verdadera felicidad- espero que tú puedas luchar por el futuro que deseas.

-Gracias!

-Chicas!-dijo Amy asustándonos-. Los chicos están de regreso!

-Quisiste decir los chicos? O… Tal vez… Taiki está de regreso?- preguntó Mina a una Amy que se había puesto roja como un tomate.

-Déjala Mina!-interrumpí.

-Miren! Allí están!- dijo Lita.

Sentí como mi corazón empezaba a saltar en mi pecho. Estaba tan emocionada que no sentí como el viento enloquecía y agitaba mis cabellos. Solo estaba concentrada en el portón, esperando a que el bajara.

Hasta que los hizo y vi esos hermosos ojos color azul profundo que hacían que perdiera la noción del tiempo. Vi que no cambio nada. Se acerco con una gran sonrisa y entonces fue que lo oí:

-Hola Bombón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola!**

**Aqui dejo otro capitulo! Espero que lo disfruten!**

**REI-PRINCESS-MARS**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Naoko Takeuchi. Solo hay dos personajes que son de mi completa autoría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**3. REENCUENTRO.**

**Por Seiya.**

Estaba muy nervioso, me sudaban las manos y no podía dejar de pensar en mi bombón. Pero ya estoy de regreso en la tierra. Y ahora me iba a ir a una universidad que seguro no me agradaría. Aún así yo la buscaré, prometo que lo haré, no quiero rendirme ahora que la princesa Kakkyu nos dio una oportunidad a mí y a mis hermanos.

**Flashback**

-_Sailor Fighter, llama a tus hermanas. Hay algo que debo decirles.-_ordenó dulcemente la princesa del planeta del fuego.

-_Como diga, princesa._

Salí a buscar a mis hermanas que estaban entrenando, me acerqué a ellas y le conté que la princesa Kakkyu nos hacía llamar.

-_Sobre qué será?-_pregunta Maker.

-_Y si no vamos no lo sabremos, no crees hermana?-_dijo algo gruñona Healer.

-_Dejen de discutir y vamos-_ agregué un poco movida por el gruñido de Healer.

Regresamos juntas al palacio y la princesa nos recibió en el salón del trono. Debía ser algo importante, ya que solo temas de absoluta relevancia e interés, eran tratados en ese salón. Nos aproximamos y nuestra princesa nos recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

-_Aquí estamos, prince_sa –dijimos las tres.

_-Mis queridas sailors y, por sobre todo, amigas. Hoy las he reunido porque tengo que decirles algo muy importante._

Las tres miramos a los ojos de nuestra princesa y nos dimos cuenta de que en verdad era algo serio. Solo asentimos y dejamos que la princesa nos hablase.

-_Se que ustedes están aquí como mis guardianas y protectoras de este planeta, pero he podido leer en los recuerdos y en la mente de cada una que vuestros pensamientos ya no están aquí sino en el planeta azul. No se atrevan a negármelo, porque vuestras actitudes las delatan. _

Las tres nos quedamos espantadas por el hecho de que lo sentíamos estuviese tan a flor de piel.

_-Todas sabemos que Fighter, o mejor conocido en la tierra como Seiya Kou, amó de una manera entrañable a la princesa de la luna llena; Maker, o Taiki Kou, a la heredera del planeta mercurio y Healer, Yaten Kou, a la Diosa del amor._

Nos miramos unas a las otras y no podíamos creerlo. Bueno en verdad yo no podía hacerlo. Jamás imagine que mis hermanas, en el momento en que fuimos hombres, también se hubieran enamorado de alguna de las chicas. Esto era mucha información. En eso la princesa prosigue.

-_Ustedes deben saber que los tres estaban destinados a amarlas ya que el amor que ustedes sienten es fruto de vuestro pasado._

_-Pasado?_

_-Si, es por eso que quiero darles una oportunidad de ir a la tierra a encontrar ese pasado que los unen con esas tres muchachas tan especiales._

-_Pero…_-inquirió Healer.

-_Pero nada, Healer. Ustedes hoy mismo partirán a la tierra. Y deben encontrar a una persona cercana a la princesa de la luna para que los ayude. Ahora por favor solo díganme que harán lo posible por encontrarla y por encontrar vuestras verdaderas identidades._

_-Verdaderas identidades?_-preguntó Maker.

_-Si. Ustedes lo descubrirán. Ya no puedo decirles nada más._

**Fin del Flashback**

Bueno bombón, prometo encontrarte, me dije.

-Oye Seiya, ya llegamos-me avisó Taiki.

-Baja ya, que sabes que no me gusta esperar-refunfuña Yaten.

-Ya voy, ya voy!

Al bajar veo un montón de chicas gritando como locas nuestros nombres, pero a mí no me importaba nada. Hasta que la vi. No pude creerlo, era mi bombón! Y seguía tan hermosa como siempre, con esos ojos azules que parecían dos trozos de cielo y esa cabellera dorada que caía suave como una cascada sobre su espalda, peinada como siempre en su estilo único que me hizo reconocerla al instante.

Al acercarme vi en su rostro una hermosa y sincera sonrisa. Ojala y esa sonrisa sea para mí:

-Hola bombón!

-Seiya…

Vi como sus ojos se abrían más, como si quisiera creer que lo que veía era posible, entonces esa sonrisa creció más y continuo:

-Seiya!, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado!

-Claro! Es lo más natural! Como no extrañar a un chico tan hermoso y perfecto como yo?-dije guiñándole un ojo.

-Ay Seiya! Tú no cambias! Aun así te extrañe.

-Tú tampoco has cambiado, bombón. Aun sigues sin aceptar lo increíblemente sexy y atractivo que soy.

Solo se sonrojo. En eso se nos acercaron Taiki y Yaten junto con las demás chicas. Note que Taiki y Yaten miraban detenidamente a dos de las muchachas que estaban con nosotros.

-Mmm… Que les parece si entramos? Creo que este no es un buen lugar para un reencuentro- dijo Lita sonriéndonos.

-Claro, tienes razón- dijo Taiki.

Así entramos a la universidad, yo abrazando a mi bombón y los demás en un grupo mientras íbamos a ver en qué clase debíamos ir. Como era de esperarse, Taiki y Amy fueron juntos a medicina, par de tortolos, y Yaten y yo seguimos a Mina y bombón hasta nuestra sala ya que compartiríamos con ellas la carrera de Ciencias de la Comunicación.

Me senté al lado de bombón y la mire dándole una hermosa sonrisa y ella me respondió con otra sonrisa y un brillo intenso en sus ojos.

-Vine a luchar por ti, bombón…

**Por Kaoru**

-Es verdad, Kaoru? El joven Seiya está de vuelta? Eso es un milagro, pero aun así debemos estar atentas. No olvides que las otras scouts aun no recuerdan nuestra existencia-escuche decir a mi princesa.

-Lo sé, princesa. Pero no se preocupe, ella ha vuelto a sonreír y ese brillo de estrellas ha vuelto a sus ojos…

-Que alegría! Al fin veré al que alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo, lo recuerdas, Kaoru?

-Claro princesa. Por cierto, he encontrado al príncipe Endimión, pero su esencia no se encuentra en este país.

-Entonces, donde esta?- se oía la voz angustiada de mi princesa y amiga.

-Lo encontré en Boston, una ciudad lejana, pero he oído en los recuerdos de Serena que el volverá en unos días.

-Oh! Qué alivio! Pensé que tendría que ir a buscarlo. Pero está bien. Tu solo avísame para que pueda escoger el momento ideal de hacerme conocer.

-A sus órdenes, princesa.

-Kaoru, deja de decirme princesa!

-Está bien como tú digas, Megami…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola!**

**Como están?**

**Aquí volví con un capitulo más! Espero que les guste! Agradezco a todas aquellas hermosas personitas que me colocaron entre sus historias favoritas y alertas!**

**Espero que puedan dejarme sus opiniones y reviews! Miles de gracias por seguirme! Nos vemos!**

**REI-PRINCESS-MARS**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de Naoko Takeuchi. Solo algunos personajes que fueron creados por mi para que esta historia pueda tener un buen argumento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**4. SUEÑO?**

**Por Serena**

**SUEÑO**

Era un día claro, muy hermoso, era evidente que estaba en uno de los jardines de palacio. Este era mi jardín favorito, El Jardín de las Rosas, donde había, como bien lo dice su nombre, rosas de diversos colores: amarillas, rosadas, rojas, celestes, azules, cremas, blancas y otros colores inimaginables.

Me acerque a mi rosal favorito que era el rojo, siempre me habían llamado la atención el color que concentraban en cada pétalo, era como si sangre corriera por sus espinas. También vi el rosal favorito de Megami, que era el de rosas rosadas. Estaban mostrando sus pimpollos. Era simplemente maravilloso. Estaba tan absorta en las rosas, admirando su belleza que no me _percate de la presencia de Venus._

_-Su alteza, disculpe que la interrumpa pero es que ha llegado el Príncipe de Pisces y quiere saludarla. Él lo espera en el Salón del Trono._

_-De verdad? Es a mí a quien quiere ver?_

_-Si, princesa. Su hermana ya lo ha saludado, pero ella en este momento se encuentra en compañía del Príncipe de la Tierra, entonces lo ha dejado solo en el salón._

_-Ay, Megami! Siempre tan acelerada. Pero creo que el Príncipe Endimión ha conseguido un gran cambio en ella._

_-Si. Tiene razón, princesa. Ahora ha madurado bastante._

_-Me alegra que sea él el que está en el corazón de Megami. A propósito, Venus, vinieron los hermanos del Príncipe, no es así?_

_-Si, princesa. A que se debe la pregunta?_

_-Porque note un ligero rubor en tus mejillas, Venus. A mí no me engañas._

-_Es verdad_ (Venus totalmente ruborizada).

-_Anda, vamos_.

Fui en compañía de Venus hasta el Salón del Trono, debo admitir que estoy muy nerviosa. No dejo de pensar en los celos sin fundamento que antes sentía. Siempre pensé que al Príncipe de Pisces le resultaba muy atractiva mi hermana, pero luego de que Megami me explico que solo eran grandes amigos y al ver en sus ojos el amor que sentía por el Príncipe de la Tierra mis dudas se esfumaron.

Al llegar al salón vi al príncipe Seiya. Es simplemente admirable. Tan apuesto, tan alto, tan… especial.

Me acerco a saludarlo con una reverencia y él me responde con otra. Levanto mi vista totalmente ruborizada y alcanzo a ver a mi hermana escondida junto con el Príncipe de la Tierra, que me guiña un ojo.

**Fin del sueño**

Mmm… Que será este sueño tan extraño… Nunca lo recuerdo completamente. Van varias noches que veo esas imágenes y solamente puedo recordar el jardín de rosas. Nada más. Es muy frustrante, saben?

Son las tres de la mañana. Miro a través de mi ventana, buscando recordar infructuosamente ese sueño. Seguramente algo significa. Pero como la Reina Serenity no me ha dicho nada, seguro no es algo de qué preocuparse.

Ahora lo preocupante es que tengo que volverme a dormir. Pero quede un poco intranquila, entonces decido escuchar un poco de música para relajarme. En eso siento como mi celular empieza a vibrar.

Pienso quien podrá ser. Es que, nadie es tan demente como para llamar a una hermosa niña como yo a las tres de la mañana, no lo creen? Entonces veo el número y lo reconozco. ¡Es el número de Darien! Lo atiendo dudosamente.

_-Hola Darien!_

_-Hola Princesa!_

_-Dime Darien, porque me llamas a estas horas? Que sucede?_

_-Es que te tengo una sorpresa._

_-Y… ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?_

_-Sal al balcón, princesa._

Hago lo que me dice, no puedo creerlo! Es el! Darien! Ha vuelto! En un minuto decidí bajar a verlo. Me cambie de ropa y me arregle un poco el cabello para que no me viera tan desaliñada.

Luego bajo lentamente las escaleras para no despertar a nadie mientras siento que algo o alguien me observan detenidamente. Doy la vuelta y no veo a nadie. Entonces siento una pequeña puntada en mi corazón. Coloco una mano cerca de mi corazón y siento como mis latidos se aceleran.

Es allí cuando una tenue luz blanca empieza a brillar y al irse extinguiendo va dejando el contorno de una figura de mujer a quien solo puedo distinguir el largo de su cabello. Pienso que es una energía maligna, pero me acerco y siento una extraña calidez en el corazón.

Entonces es cuando escucho su voz. Una voz tan hermosa, como miles de campanas repiqueteando. Quedo completamente cautivada y la escucho atentamente:

-Princesa Serena, no dejes que uno recuerdos sean tu motor de vida. Recuerda que tú misma encendiste las esperanzas en los corazones de todos, no pierdas las esperanzas en ti. Y no te aferres a algo que aun no sabes si sucederá. Solo escucha a tu corazón. El tendrá las respuestas que estas buscando y te guiara por el verdadero camino del amor. Recuerda estas palabras, porque la hora de la verdad se irá acercando.

Al terminar de hablar levanto la vista y ya no la veo. Quede intrigada. Pero no sé quién es, no la conozco, pero su calor era algo tan familiar, como si algo nos uniera. Quede petrificada unos minutos, en eso recuerdo que Darien está afuera. Salgo a la calle a verlo.

-_Princesa…_

_-Darien…_

Me aferro a él con un fuerte abrazo. Sus labios me dan un tierno beso. Pero estoy tan confundida. Las palabras de esa extraña fueron tan claras que siento que esto no debería estar sucediendo.

_-Oh, Darien! Si supieras lo confundido que esta mi corazón. Por favor, solo espera, un poco nada más._

**Por Megami.**

Vaya! Son las tres de la mañana. Aun no logro conciliar el sueño. Creo que con un poco de música llegare a dormir. Es que esa era la manera que ambas, mi hermana y yo, lográbamos dormir. Ambas teníamos pesadillas horribles, pero no había nada que una buena canción no pueda hacer.

Me levanto y enciendo mi reproductor haciendo que sonara despacio para no despertar a Hope, mi gatita.

_When the storm won't end  
On your raging sea  
When you've all but given up  
Float back to me  
When the waves come down  
And your arms get weak  
When you're tired of bailing out  
Float back to me  
'cause I can see sunlight  
Through my window  
If you open your eyes you'll  
Find your way back home  
Sunlight  
Through my window  
If you open your eyes you'll  
Find your way back home  
When you're all alone  
Stuck in the dark  
When you've lost your way in life  
I won't be far  
When the seasons change  
And you fall apart  
When the winter chill is near  
I won't be far  
'cause I can see sunlight  
Through my window  
If you open your eyes you'll  
Find your way back home  
Sunlight  
Through my window  
If you open your eyes you'll  
Find your way back home  
Baby  
Can you hear me?  
Come home  
Baby  
I need you near me  
Come home  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh  
'cause I can see sunlight  
Through my window  
If you open your eyes you'll  
Find your way back home  
Sunlight  
Through my window  
If you open your eyes you'll  
Find your way back home  
Well it's lonely now  
In this hotel room  
And these sheets are empty, love  
Waiting for you_

_Cuando la tormenta no termina  
en tu furioso mar  
cuando has hecho de todo menos renunciar  
flota de vuelta hacia mi  
cuando las olas rompen  
y tus brazos de debilitan  
cuando estés cansada rescatar  
flota de vuelta hacia mí  
porque puedo ver rayos de sol  
por mi ventana  
si abres tus ojos tu  
encuentras tu camino a casa,  
rayos de sol  
por mi ventana  
si abres tus ojos tu  
encuentras el camino a tu hogar  
Cuando estés sola  
atrapada en la oscuridad  
cuando hayas perdido tu sentido en la vida  
no estaré lejos  
Cuando las estaciones cambien  
y caigas en pedazos  
cuando el frio del invierno este cerca  
yo no estaré lejos  
porque puedo ver rayos de sol  
por mi ventana  
si abres tus ojos tu  
encuentras tu camino a casa,  
rayos de sol  
por mi ventana  
si abres tus ojos tu,  
encuentras el camino a tu hogar  
Amor..  
Puedes oírme?  
Vuelve a casa  
Amor...  
te necesito cerca  
vuelve a casa  
porque puedo ver rayos de sol  
por mi ventana  
si abres tus ojos tu  
encuentras tu camino a casa,  
rayos de sol  
por mi ventana  
si abres tus ojos tu,  
encuentras el camino a tu hogar  
Bueno, es solitario ahora  
in esta habitación  
y estas sabanas están vacías de amor.  
Esperando por ti..._

Esa canción… Santo cielo… Es tan triste. Pero refleja lo que estoy sintiendo. Endimión, donde estarás? Sé que debo encontrarte, pero no sé donde comenzar a buscar. Mi amor por ti nunca murió. Porque nunca llegue a mirar esa maldita luz.

En eso veo como mi broche comienza a resplandecer, lo tomo y sentí una extraña energía que hizo que me desmayara.

**HOLA CHICAS!**

**Se que algunas estaran a punto de matarme y quemarme en una plaza publica. Pero les contare lo que sucede para que puedan entenderme. En menos de un mes debo presentarme al examen de ingreso a la universidad de mi pais, entonces tengo que estudiar bastante. Por eso no tengo tiempo de sentarme frente a la compu a transcribir la historia. Perdonenme si es que que no logro subir un capitulo mas en estos dias. pero luego de ese examen ya les prometo ponerme al dia con ustedes y darles mas capitulos e historias de nuestra pareja favorita S&S!**

**GRACIAS POR ENTENDERLO!**

**REI-PRINCES-MARS  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Naoko Takeuchi. Solo hay unos personajes que son de mi completa autoría. Y espero que les agraden

.

.

.

.

.

.

**5. PRESENTIMIENTOS**

**Por Rei**

El fuego sagrado está muy raro. Y el espejo del templo emite unos destellos muy extraños. Hace días que sentí una energía nueva, pero no era maligna. Es más, era muy parecida a la de Serena.

¿Sera que todo esto tiene que ver con el sueño que tuve?

FLASHBACK

Estaba en Tokio de Cristal, el castillo era hermoso, hecho de un hermoso, fino y delicado cristal, pero era impenetrable. Al llegar a la entrada principal encontré a dos Sailors que resguardaban la puerta. Me sorprendió el extraño parecido que guardaban como Amy y Lita.

La que se parecía a Amy tenía el cabello azul como el de mi amiga, solo que el de esta chica era largo e iba recogida en un rodete del cual se escapaban unos cuantos rizos que enmarcaban su rostro, pude apreciar unos ojos celestes muy grandes.

La otra tenía el pelo castaño claro y unos ojos amarillos que le daban un aire angelical. Era tan alta como Lita y tenía ese porte elegante que caracterizaba a Júpiter.

Con decisión me acerque a ambas

_-Sailor Aqua, Sailor San Storm, traigo un recado para vuestra Reina._

_-Adelante Mars-dijo Sand Storm. Además sabes que no tienes que seguir tantos protocolos._

_-Gracias chicas. ¿En donde está la Neo-Reina?_

_-En su recamara, adelante, tu sabes donde es._

Me dirigí hasta la Habitación Real. Entonces es cuando veo a la Reina de espaldas, pero no encontré el cabello rubio que esperaba encontrar en Tokio de Cristal. Era oscuro y largo. Esta mujer llevaba el mismo vestido que debía llevar Serena, solo que lo tenia de un tono perlado, llevaba guantes y cuando se giro para darme un hermosa sonrisa, vi que tenia exactamente los mismos rasgos de Serena. Con la gran diferencia de que sus ojos eran oscuros, de un intenso marrón y en su frente se encontraba la marca del Imperio Lunar de un tono plateado.

-_Bienvenida, Mars._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Será que esa mujer arrebato a Serena de su sueño? Será que ella lograría obtener el amor de Darien? No lo creo. Darien sería incapaz de dejar a Serena. Ellos han luchado mucho por mantener esa utopía. Además las guardianas no eran las mismas. No éramos nosotras. Será que algo está cambiando en el futuro? O quizás en el presente?

No quiero pensar que por un error de alguna de nosotras o de Serena, nuestro hermoso futuro llegase a desaparecer.

Imagino que Michiru ya habrá visto algo referente a esto en su espejo. Hace un minuto volví a sentir una explosión de energía muy similar a la de Serena. Será que está en peligro? Creo que el enemigo está usando una energía similar a la de nuestra princesa para confundirnos y atacar libremente. Debo avisar a las demás mañana temprano. Ahora no podremos hacer nada. Pero iré a la casa de Serena, solo para asegurarme de que se encuentra bien.

Camino las cuadras que me separan de su hogar y veo a una pareja abrazada. Qué alegría! Es Darien con Serena! Por lo menos se que se encuentra a salvo, ahora podre dormir tranquila.

**Por Kaoru.**

Sentí que la energía de mi princesa se libero. Espero que no haya sido nada. Desde que volvimos a despertar ella ha estado sintiendo la ausencia de su amado y además de saber que no se encuentra aquí en Tokio. Espero que este bien. Iré hasta su hogar. Me transformare. Aunque, mejor camino. Estos últimos días han sido estresantes.

Llego a su hogar y entro por el balcón. Santo Cielo! Esta desmayada. Veo como su broche de transformación aun sigue emitiendo un cálido resplandor.

-_Megami, princesa, despierta!_

_-Ka...Ka...Kaoru… Que haces aquí? Que sucede?_

_-Nada, princesa. Te encuentras bien?_

_-Creo que sí. Solo me he desmayado. Pero…_

_-Pero que, princesa?_

_-Es que mientras estuve desmayada sentí la energía de mi hermana y del Príncipe. Pero lo más asombroso es que creo haber visto a Serena._

_-Como, princesa? Has vuelto a usar la proyección?_

_-Si. Eso creo. Pero fue completamente involuntario. Solo vi como mi broche brillaba y lo toque._

_-Entonces no fue una coincidencia. Creo que tu hermana necesitaba hablar contigo. Necesitaba tu ayuda._

**FLASHBACK**

Era el cumpleaños de mi hermana y todas queríamos darle una sorpresa, ya que a ella, tanto como a mí, me encantaban las sorpresas. Como no sabía que regalarle, tome un poco de los cristales que siempre tenía en mi habitación y me dirigí al jardín para poder crear mi regalo. Dos broches idénticos. Uno para ella y otro para mí. Con esto siempre nos mantendríamos unidas siempre que nos necesitemos.

Los termine rápidamente. Y corrí a su habitación para poder entregarle su regalo. Al entrar veo como estaba triste y con unos ojos llorosos. Me acerco y coloco una mano en su hombro.

_-Hermana, que te sucede?_

_-Ay, Megami! Hasta tu lo olvidaste! Que no sabes que día es hoy?_

_-Mmm… Veamos. No. No, lo recuerdo-dije haciéndome la desentendida._

_-Megami. HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! Porque nadie lo recuerda! BUAAAAAAAA_

_-Tranquila hermana. Era solo una broma! Claro que no olvide tu cumpleaños! Eres una tonta hermana. Menos mal eres la mayor-dije un poco movida por la risa._

_-Eres mala hermanita! BUAAAAAAAAA..._

_-Serena! Deja de llorar! Toma. Esto es para ti._

_-Vaya! Gracias Megami. Puedo abrirlo?_

_-Si! Vamos. Espero que te guste._

_-Es hermoso! Gracias! Pero, para que sirve exactamente?_

_-Es un broche, para poder comunicarnos siempre que nos necesitemos. También podremos guardar las piedras sagradas que nos escojan._

_-Gracias Megami. Lo tendré siempre conmigo._

_-Claro hermana. Nunca dudes en llamarme si lo necesitas. Solo has que el broche sienta tu necesidad y el mío resplandecerá. Y lo mismo sucederá con el mío. Nunca olvides que siempre estaré contigo._

_-Así es. Estaremos siempre juntas, siempre._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

_-Si Kaoru. Tienes razón. Creo que debo ir a verla._

_-No princesa. Aun no es el momento._

_-Pero debo verla. Necesito verla._

_-No. Kaoru tiene razón._

Era Hope, la gata consejera de mi princesa. Ella siempre tenía un efecto calmante sobre Megami. Y esta vez no fue la excepción. Megami solo asintió. Le dije que me quedaría en su apartamento y ella acepto fuimos a descansar y poco a poco fui quedando dormida, con el firme propósito de que al despertar iría a buscar a mis compañeras.+

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola chicas!**

**Disculpenmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Faltan solo 15 días para mi examen! y en este repentino descanso decidi subir un capíyulo más... Espero que les agrade! y ahora voy a responder unos reviews!**

**PELUCHES0901: **Gracias! En serio! Voy a necesitar tu apoyo moral XD Acá te dejo un capítulo más para que no pienses que me olvido de ti. Porfitas sigue tu historia que ya quiero saber el final XP... Besitos!

**Kittybadillo:** Ami! Este capítulo es exclusivo para vos! Acá pareció Rei. Y en dos o más capítulos prometo contarte que está haciendo de su vida. Y que va a suceder en su vida amorosa... Jijijijji.. Gracias por leer mi fic!

Y atodas las demás miles de gracias por entender y además quiero saber sus opiniones! Las amo chicas! Nos leemos luego!

**REI-PRINCESS-MARS**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no pertenecen. Son de Naoko Takeuchi. Solo los uso para crear una historia con la cual deleitar a las personas. Algunos personajes son de mi autoria y espero que caigan bien a mis lectoras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**6. Encuentros inesperados**

**Por Megami**

Espere a que Kaoru y Hope volviesen a dormir. Ya no pude conciliar el sueño, entonces decidí esperar a que ellas durmieran para salir a dar un paseo. Tome mi abrigo y mi broche, salí lentamente de la habitación y me dirigí a la calle.

Camine sin prisas y disfrutando de la suave llovizna que había comenzado a caer. Sentí como mis largos y oscuros cabellos eran suavemente movidos por el viento y como mis pestañas se impregnaban de la gloriosa llovizna.

Seguía sumida en mis pensamientos hasta que llegue a una pequeña fuente que se encuentra en el medio del parque Nº10. Me acerque para oír todos los sonidos de la naturaleza con más atención, para tratar de sacarme estos pensamientos que según mis guardianas no debo tener en estos momentos.

Fue entonces que decidí comenzar a cantar una de mis canciones favoritas:

_HELLO WORLD_  
_HOPE YOURE LISTENING_  
_FORGIVE ME IF I'M YOUNG_  
_FOR SPEAKING OUT OF TURN_  
_THERE'S SOMEONE I'VE BEEN MISSING_  
_I THINK THAT THEY COULD BE_  
_THE BETTER HALF OF ME_  
_THEY'RE IN THEIR OWN PLACE TRYING TO MAKE IT RIGHT_  
_BUT I'M TIRED OF JUSTIFYING_  
_SO I SAY YOU'LL._

_Hola mundo_

_Espero que me estés escuchando_

_Perdóname si soy muy joven_

_Por hablar fuera de turno_

_Hay alguien a quien he perdido_

_Pienso que puede ser_

_La mejor parte de mí_

_Está en su propio lugar tratando de hacer lo correcto_

_Pero estoy cansada de justificar_

_Así que le digo_

_COME HOME_  
_COME HOME_  
_CAUSE I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU_  
_FOR SO LONG_  
_FOR SO LONG_  
_AND RIGHT NOW THERES A WAR BETWEEN THE VANITIES_  
_BUT ALL I SEE IS YOU AND ME_  
_THE FIGHT FOR YOU IS ALL I'VE EVER KNOWN_  
_SO COME HOME_  
_OOOH_

_Vuelve a casa_

_Vuelve a casa_

_Porque estoy esperando por ti_

_Por tanto tiempo_

_Por tanto tiempo_

_Y en este mismo instante hay una lucha entre las vanidades_

_Pero todo lo que veo es tan solo a ti y a mí_

_La lucha por ti es todo lo que conozco_

_Así que vuelve a casa_

Me detuve repentinamente, porque sentí una energía que me era muy familiar.

_-¿Seiya?  
_

**Por Seiya**

Salí a caminar ya que necesitaba pensar. Había visto a mi bombón y eso me alegraba. La vi tan hermosa, alegre como siempre, con sus ojos brillantes al verme. Pero aun estaba el, Darien. Nunca podría pelear por su amor. Porque él era un príncipe y yo un simple guerrero sin futuro, sin pasado, sin nada que ofrecerle. Nada. Y eso me dolía.

Me dolía que el si tenía todo lo que ella se merecía. Seguí caminando con mi dolor a cuestas hasta llegar al parque. Sentía como el viento trataba de arrancar su rostro de mis pensamientos.

Fue entonces que mis pasos me dirigían al parque Nº10. En este lugar había tantos momentos vividos al lado de mi bombón, risas, bromas. Y eso me llenaba de dolor.

Sumido en mis pensamientos fue que escuche una voz que cantaba con una tristeza, pero la voz sonaba como un coro de ángeles. Era una voz dulce y cálida con un tono precioso. Cualquier experto elogiaría esa voz. Entonces quise conocer al propietario de esa voz.

Me fui acercando hasta que vi a una jovencita con el cabello oscuro y largo que el viento arremolinaba a su alrededor. Llevaba un vestido rosa que dejaba descubierta sus piernas. Allí de pie tenía un porte muy elegante. Y parecía hermosa.

Repentinamente se detuvo. Creo que me sintió llegar. Me acerque hasta que ella abrió sus ojos y pude ver con asombro como los rasgos de mi bombón estaban finamente calcados en esta joven. Sus labios, sus facciones, su nariz, todo. Todo. Eran como dos gotas de agua. Solo que mi bombón tenia el cabello de oro.

No salí de mi asombro hasta que ella con una cálida sonrisa se dirige a mí.

_-¿Seiya?_

_-Disculpa, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

_-Oh! Lo siento!_-se sonrojo. Era igual a mi bombón!-_Creo que fui un poco imprudente. Discúlpame._

-_No, no! Discúlpame tú a mí. Solo quería saber si la dueña era tan hermosa como la voz.-_le dije guiñando un ojo.

_-Gracias por el halago. Por cierto, me presento. Mi nombre es Megami Mjesec, un placer._

_-El placer es mío. Dime, ¿acaso eres una modelo o una cantante que se inicia?_

_-No! Nada de eso. Solo me gusta cantar y tocar el violín, aunque también manejo otros instrumentos._

_-Oh! Pero deberías intentar ser famosa. Tienes talento._

_-Gracias, Seiya. Puedo decirte Seiya, no?_-dijo esbozando una hermosa sonrisa. No había duda. Tenía un parecido increíble con Serena.

-_Claro. Y dime quieres acompañarme a caminar?_

_-Desde luego._

Le tendí mi brazo pero lo rechazo cortésmente. Tenía los ademanes de una princesa. Era increíblemente hermosa. Seguimos caminando. Ambos hablábamos de nuestras vidas, ella me preguntaba cómo era el ser famoso y la vida. Y yo se lo comente. También me conto que ella asistía a la misma universidad a la que iba Rei.

Así me hice de una nueva amiga, aunque en lo más profundo de mí ser, sentía como si este paseo ya lo hubiera vivido y como estos ojos se me hacían tan familiares. Y fue en medio de eso que vi como mi bombón y Darien se acercaban. Mire a Megami y vi como abría los ojos como platos.

_-Megami, ¿sucede algo?_

_-Creo que voy a desmayarme, no me siento bien._

_-Tranquila yo te sostengo._

_-Gracias._

La sostuve del brazo con delicadeza. Cuando alce la vista ellos ya estaban a pasos de mí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**hola hola... si si si ya se... soy una mentirosa cara de osa! no me aguante mas! me sente a tipear un capitulo mas! no pude no pude! lo siento! espero que les agrade este capitulo! las adoro chicas! recuerden que cualquier sugerencia, cambio, agregante, lo que sea, escribanme un mini review siPPP?**

**Gracias a Kittybadillo por un buen review( te deje una pista sobre Rei en este capituloXD ) y a Peluches0901 que esta siempre tirandole buena onda a mi historia!**

**Ups! antes que se me vuelva a olvidar, la cancion de este cap se llama COME HOME de ONE REPUBLIC... y... la de unos cuantos caps atras se llama SUNLIGHT DE PLAIN T'WHITE. las letras son divinas! escuchenlas si entienden o leanlas en español... son muy muy muy tiernas**

**Bueh! eso es todo! Nos leemos!**

**REI-PRINCESS-MARS  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON EXCLUSIVA PROPIEDAD DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI. YO LOS UTILIZO PARA MIS HISTORIAS, ADEMAS DE CREAR PARALELAMENTE OTROS PERSONAJES.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7. Venganza?**

**Por Serena**

Estaba tan feliz, Darien había regresado y además estábamos paseando bajo una tenue llovizna que volvía tan romántico ese momento. Entre tanto amor y tanta conversación no nos dimos de cuenta de que estábamos en el parque. Este parque en el cual había vivido tantos momentos junto con Darien. Y también con Seiya.

No sé porque pero el corazón se me encogió al pensar en él. Debería de estar feliz, sin dudas. Estaba al lado de mi amado príncipe, aquel con el cual yo había superado tantas barreras, con quien vencí a la muerte, al tiempo y al mal. Pero no sé. Algo me falta. Esa calidez, esas ganas de gritarle al mundo que estaba enamorada.

Pero Darien no me permitía ser efusiva. Aun después de tanto tiempo, no me deja ser cariñosa con él, entonces decidí ser una novia más seria y formal. Pero sentía que cambiar mi forma de ser era algo que yo estaba haciendo mal. Pero por Darien, lo hice.

Seguimos hablando de muchas cosas, mientras íbamos agarrados de la mano como una hermosa y feliz pareja. En eso levanto la vista y alcanzo a ver dos figuras que caminaban una al lado de la otra. Al acercarnos más pude distinguir que era Seiya. Esa negra cabellera y ese porte de galán los reconocería en cualquier parte.

Guie discretamente a Darien hacia donde se encontraba Seiya y entonces hice notar la presencia de Seiya.

-Mira Darien, que no es Seiya?

-Creo que sí. Y por lo que veo se encuentra bien acompañado.

-No lo creo-dije sonando un poco celosa.

-¿Acaso te molesta que este con una chica que no seas tú?

-Claro que no Darien, yo te tengo a ti y siempre estaré contigo.

Nos acercamos a ellos pero al mirar a la joven que estaba con Seiya sentí como se me paralizaba el corazón. Era extremadamente hermosa, muy hermosa. Pero lo que me llamo más la atención fue que sentí que me miraba en un espejo. Eran mis ojos, mis labios, mis facciones enteras calcadas en ella. Pero nos diferenciaban nuestro color de ojos y cabello.

Tanta coincidencia me dio un rotundo golpe que tuve que fingir para no demostrar lo asombrada que estaba hasta que oigo la voz de Darien.

-Buenas noches, Seiya. Veo que estas muy bien acompañado.

-Buenas noches Darien, Bombón. Y si. Es una amiga que acabo de conocer.

-Buenas noches, señorita.

-Buenas noches, Darien-era ella. La joven tenía una voz hermosa. Buenas noches… Disculpa creo que no se tu nombre.

-Oh! Es verdad! Mi nombre es Serena, mucho gusto. Y tu como te llamas?

-Disculpen, mi nombre es Megami Mjesec.

-Bonito nombre-menciona Darien-. Además, mira Serena, sino fuera porque es morena diría que es tu gemela. Es idéntica a ti.

La mire detenidamente. Era verdad. Y no tenía mi peinado. Pero su cabellera oscura era increíblemente larga. Tenía el porte de una princesa. Y hacían una bonita pareja con MI Seiya. Estaba increíblemente celosa. Sentí que clavaba mis unas en mi puño. Quien era ella? Encima se me asemejaba y estaba con Seiya.

En eso escucho que ella se dirige a mí y a Darien.

-Si no les molestaría podríamos caminar todos juntos, ya que son amigos de Seiya quisiera conocerlos mejor.

-Por supuesto-contesta Darien que no deja de mirarla.

Seguimos caminando tranquilamente mientras hablábamos de la vida, la universidad, los sueños y temas triviales. Pero en eso me percate que Darien iba medio distraído, como si estuviera pensando. Entonces decidí despedirme de Megami y Seiya y llevar a Darien a descansar.

Íbamos en dirección a su departamento cuando le pregunte lo que le pasaba. Me dijo que estaba cansado porque había venido directamente desde el aeropuerto solo para verme. Le di un beso de buenas noches y camine las cuadras que me separaban de mi hogar.

Al llegar sentí como otra vez la rabia y los celos hacían su aparición. Esa estaba con Seiya, se veían tan felices. Aunque solo cuando vi que ella se había mareado fue el único momento que la toco. Pero aun así nadie saldría contigo en plena madrugada si no fuera algo más que un amigo.

Pero debo averiguar más sobre ella. Aunque ahora mejor me acuesto. El día se pinta bastante largo.

**Por Darien**

Es increíble como no puedo dejar de pensar en la joven que acompañaba a Seiya cuando nos lo encontramos en el parque. Era el vivo retrato de Serena. Pero sus ojos de chocolate y su sonrisa hicieron que mi corazón se acelere, pero aun no sé porque.

Sentí como si la conociese de antes, pero lo veo imposible. Aunque cuando me rozo ligeramente la mano sin que ella se percatara, sentí una extraña calidez en el corazón. Como si algo grande me uniera a esa joven.

Pienso y pienso y siento que voy enloquecer. No encuentro ninguna explicación a este comportamiento irracional.

Pensé en esto todo el camino de vuelta del parque, porque no podía explicar nada de lo que estaba sintiendo. Nada. Era simplemente un enredo en el mar de emociones que embargaba. Al verla allí tan hermosa, tan delicada, sentí deseos de abrazarla.

Pero necesito recordar. Será que tiene alguna conexión con el Milenio de Plata. Pero, si así fuera, acaso ya no habría aparecido mucho tiempo antes? No se sinceramente que pensar. Aunque no pude presentir nada a su alrededor. Ni bueno ni malo.

En fin estoy bastante confundido, pero yo sé cuál es mi futuro y mi lugar. Soy el futuro rey de este planeta, al lado de mi princesa Serena. Gobernaremos este planeta con rectitud y justicia. Así que no hay espacio para dudas de ningún tipo. Aunque al dormir, simplemente comencé a soñar con esa hermosa cabellera negra.

**Por Lyan**

Sé que pensar es de personas inteligentes y por excelencia, me considero una de ellas. Pero mis pensamientos ahora son de una persona muy especial. Busco a la princesa que en el pasado me rechazo por el hecho de no pertenecer a una familia real.

Si, ella era conocida como la Princesa Blanca. Hermana de la legendaria Princesa Heredera del Imperio Lunar, ambas hermosas y de una gracia inexplicable. Mi hermano, Diamante, había quedado prendado de la Princesa Heredera. Pero la vio en el futuro, convertida en la Neo Reina Serenity, poderosa soberana del Sistema Solar.

Pero no hubo rastros de su hermana. Ni en el pasado, ni en el futuro. Además mi hermano murió protegiendo a la forma pasada de la Neo Reina, Sailor Moon. Ella era la legendaria guerrero protectora del universo.

Pero era a su hermana a quien quería ver, para raptarla y hacerla mía. Sé que la forma pasada de la Heredera me lo impedirá, pero no me importa, luchare hasta tener a la dulce Princesa Blanca entre mis brazos y hacerla pagar por no corresponder a mi amor. Por rechazarme por no tener sangre real.

Ahora que soy el único heredero de La Luna de las Tinieblas, ella ya no podrá negarse a mí. Aunque si lo hace tengo especialmente preparada una pequeña trampa que la hará venir directamente a mí.

-Anne, ven aquí. Ya tienes la ubicación de ese resplandor?

-No mi señor. Pero estamos seguros que la energía provenía del Planeta Azul.

-Eso es bueno. Estará protegida por su maldita hermana. Ve a echar un vistazo. Lleva a unos soldados contigo.

-Pero, porque tanto afán, mi señor?

-Tú debes de hacer lo que te ordeno sin preguntar. Con la Princesa Blanca y su Perla Lunar podré obtener lo que quiera. Así que ve a buscar a tu futura soberana.

-Como ordene, Príncipe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**HOLA !**

**COMO ESTAN? BUENO LES ESTOY TRAYENDO UN CAPITULO MAS... Y... LES CUENTO QUE INGRESE! YA ESTOY EN MI CAMINO A SER UNA GRAN COPIA DE AMY MIZUNO (ES QUE INGRESE A MEDICINA!) Y ESTOY MUY CONTENTA... Y QUIERO RESPONDER A ALGUNAS PERSONITAS.**

**ANTITO-KOU-LETO: perdoncito, pero tengo todavia que ir acomplando los capitulos y ver como puedo hacerlos mas largos, pero te prometo hacerlos mas largos en la proxima ocasion. por ahora tenme paciencia, plisssssssssss...**

**SELENNEY: aqui esta un capitulo mas! mil gracias por tenerme entre tus favoritos! y segui leyendo, que ahora ya estan viniendo los malitos... jujujujuju...**

**PELUCHES0901: ahora ya sabes lo que paso.. le cayo algo pesada Megami a su propia hermana. porque sera que es tan diferente de Serena? eso te cuento en el proximo capitulo... jijijiji... encima Darien ya no sueña con Serena... que mal... XD**

**KITTYBADILLO: ... asi que ahora ya tengo suficiente tiempo como para escribir y no dejarte mas con ls ansias de saber! pero no te preocupes... que todavia vienen mas cositas por alli...**

**A LAS DEMAS QUE ME TIENEN COMO AUTORA FAVORITA, Y ESTA HISTORIA ENTRE SUS FAVORITOS, MILES DE GRACIAS! AHORA SI VUELVO CON TODO Y PROMETO ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE... LAS **

**LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: SAILOR MOON Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTA HISTORIA SI CON ALGUNOS PERSONAJES QUE CREE.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**8. SUEÑO DE AMOR**

**Por Yaten**

Ya han pasado tres semanas desde que hemos regresado a la Tierra y aun no tenemos noticias, ninguna sola pista de la persona a la que hemos venido a buscar por recomendación de la Princesa Kakkyu. Lo único que sabemos es que es una persona cercana a Serena.

Quiero encontrar a esa persona, porque así únicamente podremos sabe cuáles son los secretos que escondemos en cada uno de nosotros. Necesito saber ese secreto, para poder ser sincero con una persona muy especial para mí: Mina.

Estos días con Mina se ha convertido en los mejores días de toda mi vida. Oír sus risas, ver como su cabello dorado se agita con el viento, ver como sus ojos celestes me observan para lego desviarlos al sentirse descubierta.

Quiero decirle tantas cosas. Confesarle que la amo con toda mi alma. Que debajo de mi carácter frio y desagradable, ella tan solo con sonreír ha derretido el hielo que rodeaba a mi corazón.

Quiero que sus ojos celestes solo puedan reflejarse en los míos, que sus largos cabellos se enreden entre mis dedos, que solamente con mi presencia pueda erizar de emoción su suave piel, que sus mejillas se pongan sonrosadas al verme.

Me vuelvo como un loco cuando veo como nuestros compañeros la observan detenidamente. Observo como admiran su belleza, como ellos la hacen reír. Pero cuando entre tantas risas me mira, se que aun no me ha olvidado. Que aun me ama.

Quiero alejarla de todos y que pueda disfrutar de todo el amor que tengo guardado para ella, que mi amor pueda llenarla de alegría, no verla triste. A veces siento como me duele que no le pueda decir que correspondo a sus sentimientos.

Pero quiero saber quien soy de verdad, no quiero tener ningún secreto con ella. Y sé que ese extraño sueño que acabo de tener puede ser un indicio para descubrir qué o quién soy.

**SUEÑO**

Me encuentro caminando por los jardines del Palacio del Imperio Lunar. Nunca había visto tanta maravilla en un solo lugar. Hay flores y plantas de todos los planetas, así como fuentes obsequiadas por los reinos de Mercurio y Neptuno.

Hemos vuelto aquí ya que necesitábamos tratar unos temas con la Reina Serenity. Aunque más bien creo que vinimos por nuestras princesas. Nuestras princesas… que bien suena. Pero ninguna sabe los sentimientos que se encuentran en nuestros corazones.

Mi princesa, Venus, ahora esta residiendo aquí junto con las princesas Mercury, Mars y Jupiter debido al entrenamiento que siguen para convertirse en las guardianas de la Princesa Serena. Yo admiraba a Venus pero nunca quise confesarle mi amor.

Mis hermanos tampoco. Es gracioso. Hasta nuestro primo Endimión ya se ha declarado a la sonriente e inocente hermana menor de Serena, Megami. Pero como Megami tenía aun sus dudas, dejo esperando a mi primo.

Es por eso que no quisiera decirle a Venus lo que siento. Sé que piensa que soy frio sin sentimientos y un gruñón. Pero es solo porque no quiero verme como Endimión ahora. Esta deprimido porque, según él, ya fue rechazado.

En eso escucho una voz bastante familiar que se acerca a mí:

-_Yaten! Que sorpresa! Porque nunca avisan cuando vienen? Yo tengo que estar adivinándolo todo! Que malos amigos son!_-dijo Megami haciendo un puchero (N.A: igualita a Serena la hermanita, no?)

-_Tranquila Megami! Vinimos sin avisar porque no nos dio tiempo. Mira. Te traje un cristal que encontré entre los cristales de Cancere_- saque de mi bolsillo un cristal rosa con detalles en color crema- _Te lo traje porque sabía que te gustaría. Además de que amas los cristales extraños._

_-Gracias Yaten. Y después?_

_-Después que, Megami?_

_-Se lo vas a decir?_

_-Decir qué? A quien?_

_-Y a Venus! Decirle que la amas, que la quieres, que la admiras. Además de que por ser la mejor entre las cuatro será la líder de las guardianas de mi hermana._

_-Pero no puedo decírselo así como así. Sabes que es muy femenina y por lo que me has dicho le gustan los detalles. _

_-Y porque no esta noche? Podría tocar el violín mientras te le declaras._

_-Pero tiene que ser romántico. Ya sabes, como lo hizo Endimión contigo._

_-WOW! Wow! El rey de los gruñones, Yaten, mejor conocido como el caballero Healer, príncipe de Cancera, pensando en ser romántico? Vaya que los viajes te han hecho bastante mal._

_-Ya basta, eh? No soy ningún gruñón!_

_-Si Yaten. Como digas, como digas. Hablando de amores, y Seiya? _

_-Esta con tu madre. Para que lo necesitas?_

_-Es que me pidió un consejo para un regalo, ya sabes, piensa declararse a Serena. Y yo lo estoy ayudando._

_-Espero que Serena no sea como tú y le conteste de una a mi hermano. O muere. _

_-Oye! Yo aun no le dije a Endimión simplemente por el hecho de que ustedes aun no se han declarado con las chicas. Además se que el hermano de Jupiter, Nicolás y mi primo Andrew están enamorados de Mars y Jupiter._

_-Vaya! Que considerada!_

_-Yaten! No seas así conmigo! Bueno esta noche te ayudare a crear un ambiente bien romántico para ti y para Venus._

_-Como?_

_-Déjame pensar._

_-Está bien. Espero que no salga como el plan de Serena. Recuerdas? Me sugirió regalarle rosas naranjas. Y le obsequie las semillas que Taiki me ayudo a crear y no le agrado._

_-En eso te equivocas. Ven, sígueme._

Seguí a Megami a través de los jardines hasta llegar al jardín de las Rosas. Al llegar vi, entre todos los rosales, como un hermoso rosal naranja lucia por su belleza. Era inmenso y se notaba que era cuidado con esmero.

Al acercarnos más pude ver a alguien que cortaba unas rosas para ponerlas en una pequeña caja. Era Venus. Esa cinta roja, que le obsequie en su último cumpleaños, la reconocería en cualquier lugar. Quedaba tan bien con su uniforme de Sailor, que quede prendado al verla.

Quede tan concentrado al verla que no note que Megami ya se había ido de mi lado. Decidí acortar la distancia que nos separaba para recibir una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Es cierto. Soy un gruñón. Pero siempre consigo robar una sonrisa ruborizada a Venus.

Se levanto sorprendida al verme tan cerca:

_-Yaten!_

_-Venus…_

Pude ver esa sonrisa que esperaba y como sus ojitos brillaban al verme. Era verdad. La amaba. Pero no sabía cómo decírselo. Espero que a Megami se le ocurra una buena idea. Me acerque a ella y recibo un abrazo de su parte.

La abrazo también y la sujeto fuertemente contra mi cuerpo. La abrazo tan fuerte como si mi vida dependiera de este abrazo, de sentirla junto a mí. Quiero tenerla así, para siempre.

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

Pienso que la tal Megami es la llave a todo este misterio. Debemos encontrarla. Pude sentir como ella era mi confidente, como sabía todo de mí. Pero no tenemos idea ni de dónde buscarla. Porque nunca supimos siquiera que ella existía.

Además, príncipe? Yo? No. Eso no es bueno. Es algo ridículo. No puedo siquiera creer algo así. Pero debemos encontrarla. Porque sé que ella tendrá la respuesta para esta gran incógnita.

**Por Mina.**

No he podido dormir todos estos días. Pienso en Yaten a cada instante. Ahora que ha vuelto he decidido luchar por acercarme a él. Pero pareciera como si yo no existo para él. Jamás consigo que me mire, me habla. Sí, pero actúa como si quisiera salir corriendo, como si tuviese miedo de hablar de más.

Estoy perdidamente enamorada de él, pero él se ve distante. Quiero decirle lo que siento. Y ya se como hacerlo. Pero aun así tengo miedo de fracasar. No quiero volver a sentarme a esta ventana a ver como el cielo comparte mi dolor.

Será que es una buena idea pedirle que me acompañe al Baile de las Mascaras? Es en un mes. Quiero ir con él, aunque sea como amigos. Con tal de tenerlo cerca, haría lo que sea. Además de que se que no ha aceptado a ninguna de las chicas de la universidad.

Eso es! Mañana lo voy a invitar a tomar un helado conmigo. La última vez lo aceptó, aunque, bueno, no resulto como esperaba:

**FLASHBACK**

_-Yaten, acompáñame por un helado, si?_

_-Claro Mina._

Caminamos hasta una heladería donde cada uno escogimos nuestros helados. Luego regresamos al parque para tomar nuestros helados. Estábamos en silencio, sin siquiera mirarnos.

De repente escucho como Yaten susurra mi nombre

_-Mina… Yo… Tengo algo que decirte…._

_-Si Yaten, que sucede?_

_-Yo… _

En eso mis nervios me traicionaron y solté mi helado que cayó sobre los pantalones de Yaten que salió corriendo furioso, mientras yo quedaba con lágrimas en los ojos, reprochándome por lo tonta que fui al arruinar un momento único.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Aunque, amablemente acepto sus sentimientos, sin que me haya dicho una sola palabra. Eso me hace no perder la esperanza. Y querer luchar por él, cueste lo que cueste.

Puede que suceda un milagro. Quién sabe?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**HOLA CHICAS! **

**GOMENASAI POR APARECER RECIEN. PERO ESTABA CON MIS INSCRIPCIONES Y DEMAS Y NO TUVE TIEMPO PARA INSPIRARME Y CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA.**

**ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A LAS DOS HERMOSAS QUE ME LANZARON MIS PRIMEROS TOMATAZOS, KITTYBADILLO Y ANTITO KOU LETO. ENCIMA UN PAJARITO ME CONTO QUE ANTITO ESTABA DE CUMPLEAÑOS! MIL FELICIDADES ANTITO! QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS AÑOS MAS!**

**BUENO VOY CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS!**

**ANTITO KOU LETO: mi vida este capitulo es para vos! muchisimas felicidades otra vez! y te deseo lo mejor del mundo! todo y nada! todo lo que te haga feliz y nada de lo que te haga sufrir! un beso enorme!**

**SELENNEY: si! es la hermana, pero en este cap me dedique a la otra pareja que tambien va a tener un papel en la historia... segui leyendo! que cada vez se va a poner interesante ya que todo gira alrededor de la hermanita.. besos... y gracias por dejar tu review =D**

**KITTYBADILLO: mi vida aca estoy con un cap mas... ya lo hice un poco mas larguito. y estare subiendo otro cap esta semana. no te atrases tanto eh? que te voy a extrañar muchisimo! besos!**

**LILI: bienvenida! y espero que te este gustando la historia. y cuando quieras podes dejar mas reviews y dar todas tus opiniones...**

**PELUCHES0901: trabquila... dejale a Darien esta confundido... y ahora este cap le dedique al argel de Yaten Kou.. spero que te guste!**

**BUENO CHICAS! A LAS DEMAS QUE NO DEJARON REVIEWS LES AGRADEZCO POR SEGUIR MI HISTORIA, POR TENERME COMO AUTOR FAVORITO, COMO HISTORIA FAVORITA, MILES DE GRACIAS! ESPEREN QUE APARTE DE ESTE CAP TENGO UN ONE SHOT DE UNA PAREJA MALEVOLA! MBUAJAJAJAJAJA ES UNA SORPRESITA!**

**LAS QUIERO!**

**REI-PRINCESS-MARS  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: YA LO SABEN =)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**9. PRIMERA AMENAZA**

**Por Serena**

Rayos! Apenas logre dormir en toda esta semana. Sigo pensando en esa escena. Seiya y la tal Megami juntos. No puedo creerlo. Además no es ni la mitad de bonita que yo. Grrrrrr….! Malditaaaaaaaaaaa! Se acerco a Seiya! Y encima de todo, no puedo preguntarle nada a Seiya. Porque Darien se aparecía todos los días en la universidad.

Es que comenzó a ayudar en la cátedra de Medicina de la Universidad. Y entonces pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero a mí me resultaba algo extraño. Mis sentimientos ya no estaban allí, sino que volaban hacia Seiya. Que sensación más desagradable.

-_Maldita… maldita… _

_-Oye Serena. Amaneciste de un muy mal genio._

_-Luna. No estoy de mal genio. No amanecí mal. Y por ultimo…_

_-Estas celosa. Lo sé Serena._

_-Yo? Celosa? Por favor! No hay nadie que me quite el amor de mi Darien._

_-Pero si hay alguien que te quiere sacar a Seiya, no es verdad?_

_-No es cierto!_

_-Entonces porque estas tan sensible en estos últimos días?_

_-Bueno Luna sucede que…_

Y le conté lo que había sucedido hace como una semana.

_-Además Luna. No puedo hablar a Seiya. Porque siempre estoy con Darien._

_-Búscalo Serena. Además, tú sabes que tu destino aun no está escrito. Debes decidir con el corazón, no por lo que los demás digan._

_-Tienes razón, Luna. Pero que dirán las chicas? Haruka? Setsuna? Me odiaran su sucede algo con el futuro…_

Y no aguante más. Deje que mis lágrimas fluyan por mis mejillas. Todas esas lagrimas que estaban guardadas, fluyeron libremente, demostrando todo el dolor que guardaba. Mis celos, mi rabia, mi envidia.

Decidí salir a caminar. Total, era sábado y no había actividades. Darien tenía guardia, entonces no lo vería hasta mañana a la tarde. Camine y sin querer termine en mi fuente favorita. Esa fuente donde había llorado tantas veces, donde sufrí tantas veces más.

Quede expectante, en silencio. Miraba como el agua estaba calma, quería que mis pensamientos estuviesen así, calmos, pero mis nervios solo conseguían que mas lagrimas caigan a la fuente.

De repente sentí como alguien se acercaba. Me aferre a mi broche por si fuese necesario. En eso escucho la voz que pondría fin a mi gran dolor.

_-Bombón… Que te sucede? Porque estas llorando? Acaso Darien te lastimo?_

_-Nunca!-_grite._ El nunca me lastimaría como tu si lo has hecho._

_-Qué? Yo jamás te lastimaría Bombón. Prefiero morir a hacerte algún daño._

_-Entonces que es lo que tienes con esa chica del otro día?_

_-Quien? Megami? Acaso estas celosa?_

_-Y si lo estuviera qué? Seiya, yo…_

_-Shhhh…-_me silencio poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios._ Ella es solo una amiga. Una muy buena amiga. Bombón, no hay nada entre nosotros. Solo tú ocupas mi corazón. Además siempre supe de tus sentimientos, lo que nunca supe es como rendirme. Sé que no tenemos futuro, pero yo te amo. Y nunca nadie podrá ocupar tu lugar._

Sentí como el acercaba. Yo estaba ansiosa, quería besarlo. Me había dicho lo único que quería escuchar. Y pensar que podía haber evitado todo este dolor. Cuando sentí que sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, escuche una explosión muy cerca de nosotros.

Vimos con Seiya como la gente huía despavorida. Entonces decidí transformarme. Cuando lo iba a hacer un youma me ataco y me arrebato el broche y lo lanzo bien lejos. Yo quede atrapada contra un árbol sin poder moverme.

Mire mi alrededor buscando a Seiya con la mirada y me desesperaba el no verlo. En eso, de entre los destrozos vi salir a una mujer muy hermosa con unos ojos dorados y su cabello era níveo y largo e iba sujeto en una cola. Llevaba puesto un vestido dorado corto y ajustado.

Lentamente se acerco y tomo mi broche del lugar donde el youma lo había lanzado. Lo miro detenidamente y una malévola sonrisa surgió en su rostro.

_-Vaya, vaya. Con que aquí tenemos a la legendaria Sailor Moon. Mmm pobre tonta. Mírate ni siquiera puedes moverte. Jajajajajajajajaja _

_-Quien eres? Que quieres? _

_-Oh, que grosero de mi parte. No me he presentado. Me llamo Anne, soy la capitana del ejército de mi Señor._

_-Quien?_

_-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora si me das permiso, creo que ya es hora de acabar contigo._

_-Eso nunca._

Esa voz no era mía ni de Seiya ni de Anne. Giro mi cabeza y veo a una joven con un vestido completamente color celeste y unas botas cortas. Iba con el cabello recogido en un rodete y sus ojos verdes eran penetrantes.

_-Nunca permitiré que le hagas daño._

Veo como un haz de cristales sale de sus manos y ataca directamente a Anne. Entre ellas comienza una lucha increíble. Estaba absorta observándolas que no me di cuenta que Seiya estaba a mi lado intentando sacarme de mi aprisionamiento.

_-A dónde vas, Sailor Moon. Que no ves que aun no acabo contigo?_

_-Nunca, nunca vuelvas a intentar tocarla. _Y veo como la chica le dispara nuevamente un haz de cristales.

Lastimada, Anne me grita antes de desaparecer.

_-Esta fue una advertencia nada mas, Sailor Moon. Ahora que no tienes tu broche ya no podrás protegerte a ti ni a la princesa blanca. Volveré._

Quede con mucho miedo. Seiya solo me abrazaba y me pedía que no me preocupase. Temblé de terror. Sin mi broche no puedo transformarme. Además el cristal de plata también estaba dentro de mi broche.

_-Se encuentran bien?_

_-Si-_responde Seiya. _Pero quien eres tú?_

_-Un placer, príncipe, princesa, mi nombre es Sailor Wind Crystal._

_-QUE? Un momento. A quien llamas príncipe?-_responde Seiya, hecho un manojo de nervios y con una expresión de confusión total. _Te habrás equivocado, yo no soy Endimión._

_-Oh! Lo siento. _

_-Oye-_dije tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible._ Quien es la Princesa Blanca de la cual hablo esa mujer?_

_-Aun no es tiempo que lo sepa, pero no se preocupe. La persona indicada se lo dirá en su momento._

_-Pero-_grite alterada. _No tengo mi broche, estoy en peligro, la tal princesa blanca también y tu solo me dices que no me preocupe! Eso es completamente irracional._

_-Confíe en su corazón, princesa. Con permiso._

Y se fue dejándome llena de dudas. Mire a Seiya que estaba mal herido. Pero no podía hacer nada. Decidí quedarme con él hasta que le pare de sangrar la herida en el brazo. En eso escucho que me dice.

_-Bombón, no entiendo que paso. Quise transformarme y no pude. Me sentí inútil viéndote sufrir mientras eras atacada. Perdóname._

_-Cállate Seiya. No fue culpa tuya._

Y tiernamente me acerque a darle un beso. Lo necesitaba. Después de lo que sucedió recién no pude evitar sentirme triste. Casi perdí a Seiya. Y eso me dolía. No pude evitarlo. Lo bese sin pensar, ahora miro sus ojos y veo como se le ilumina la mirada.

-_Bombón…_

_-Shhhh… Calla Seiya… Siempre quise besarte… Desde aquella vez que lo intentaste, quería saber lo que era besar con verdadero amor…_

Nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio. Nadie nos interrumpía. Quedamos allí, sentados, tomados de las manos. Yo sabía que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal. Pero no lo pude evitar. Sentir sus manos, como su mirada hacia que me sintiera especial, era único, inigualable.

Sé que hay un nuevo peligro y que ahora que no tengo el cristal de plata conmigo, estoy muy vulnerable, pero no me importa. Si estoy con Seiya, todo será posible. Inclusive cuando tenga que hablar con mis guerreras y amigas. Sobre todo con Darien.


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: YA LO SABEN =)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**10. ¿UNA HERMANA?**

**Por Candice.**

Santo cielo. Yo y mi bocota! Como puedo ser tan tonta. Cuantas veces Kaoru ya me advirtió que ninguno de los príncipes estelares recuerda nada! Y justo hoy, a mí se me ocurre olvidarlo. Pero a pesar de eso debo reportarme con Kaoru o me va a matar.

-_Hola Kaoru._

_-Vaya Candice. Hasta que decides llamarme._

_-Ya lo sé. Siento no haberte avisado de lo ocurrido._

_-Está bien. Solo cuéntame y sabremos qué hacer._

_-Solo te diré tres cosas Kaoru. La más importante; la heredera fue despojada del cristal de plata._

_-QUEEEEEE?_

_-Tranquila, ella está bien. Solo que no puede transformarse en Sailor Moon, así que Megami…_

_-Nada de eso! No la expondremos. Sera como ofrecerla a Lyan. _

_-Está bien. Aunque ella igual despertara, tarde o temprano._

_-Bien, faltan dos cosas._

_-Ok. La segunda es que Anne fue la que apareció. Y defendí a Serena como me fue posible. Salió y ilesa y aquí viene lo último._

_-Que sucedió?_

_-Que metí la pata y llame Príncipe al joven Seiya._

_-ESTUPIDA! Cuantas veces debo recordarte que ellos no recuerdan nada! _

_-Lo siento…_

_-Cielos, Candice. Contigo no se puede._

_-Ok. Lo siento! Iré a ver como se encuentra la heredera. La protegeré. _

_-Mejor dile a una de sus guerreras. Ellas se reúnen en el Templo Hikawa. Búscalas. Pero por favor transfórmate y trata de no volver a meter la pata. Te parece?_

_-Está bien Kaoru. Suficiente sermón. Prometo que no volverá a ocurrir._

_-Vale. Nos vemos esta noche en el departamento de Megami. Seguro ya presintió el peligro._

_-Ok. Chau._

Que exagerada! Odio cuando Kaoru se toma todo a pecho. Menos mal no fue tan agresiva. Ahora debemos preocuparnos por la seguridad de la heredera. Iré hasta el templo y hablare con Sailor Mars o mejor dicho, Rei.

**Por Rei.**

Estaba sentada frente al fuego y pude ver como el símbolo del Imperio Lunar se dividía en dos. Era extraño. Nunca había sucedido esto. Pero siento como si hubiera un peligro muy inminente. Entonces decidí llamar a las chicas.

De a poco llegan Amy, Lita y Mina. Pero de Serena ni la sombra.

_-Rayos! Esa Serena no cambia._

_-Calma Rei. Solo la esperamos nada mas-_me dice Amy tratando de calmar mis nervios.

_-De verdad Rei. Seguro Serena está disfrutando de Darien…_

_-Minaaaaaaaa!-_gritamos las tres al mismo tiempo.

_-Vamos! No es nada grave… _-dice con una mano detrás de la cabeza y riendo de su ocurrencia.

En eso llega Serena. La observo y veo con unos moretones se comienzan a dibujar sobre sus muñecas.

_-Serena..._

_-Tranquilas chicas. No es nada. Se los prometo. Bueno. A decir verdad si me sucedió algo._

_-Habla Serena, estamos aquí para apoyarte_-dice Lita con un gesto tierno hacia Serena.

_-Está bien. Sucede que estaba en el parque cuando de repente comenzó un ataque. Al correr tome mi broche y cuando estaba a punto de transformarme, sentí como una fuerza increíble me empujaba y me arrincono contra un árbol. Así me sostuvieron de mis muñecas y una mujer muy hermosa, que dijo llamarse Anne, tomo mi broche._

_-Y quién es? De donde vino?_

_-No lo sé, Amy. Solo me dijo que era la capitana de los ejércitos de su amo. Que tampoco me dijo quien es. Pero una Sailor salió en mi ayuda._

_-UNA SAILOR?-_le preguntamos de una. Increíble! Otra Sailor mas?

_-Si chicas. Una Sailor con un vestido sin mangas que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la pierna con unas botitas y una piedra en el medio de su frente. Dijo llamarse Sailor Wind Crystal._

_-Pero y no dio nada mas?-_inquirió Mina. Se leía en su rostro la preocupación.

_- No, pero me dijo que confíe en mi corazón. No sé lo que habrá querido decir con eso. Pero confío en esa Sailor no en vano me hubiera salvado._

_-Tiene razón, Princesa._

Todas volteamos a ver a la recién llegada. Era una joven muy bonita. Llevaba el vestido que nos describió Serena y sus ojos detonaban un respeto total.

-_Buenas tardes princesas. Disculpen por venir de esta manera. Quiero presentarme. Soy Sailor Wind Crystal, sailor representante del primer elemento, el aire. _

_-A que has venido? _

_- Vine por el hecho de que deben saber a que nos enfrentaremos._

_ -"Nos enfrentaremos"? Tu y nosotras?_

_-No, Sailor Venus._

_-Oye! Como sabes que soy Venus?_

_-Eso no es relevante en este momento. Hay otros problemas._

_-Esto se debe al robo del broche, no es así?-_pregunto Lita, con una marcada curiosidad.

_-Si. Déjenme contarles lo que está sucediendo. Existe una leyenda del Imperio Lunar que dice que todas las soberanas han tenido siempre una sola descendencia que se haría cada vez más fuerte hasta llegar al nacimiento de las hermanas que harían que todo el universo se unificaran. Ambas gobernaran con justicia y sabiduría. Pero la leyenda mencionaba también que habría un evento que cruzaría el destino de ambas y seguirían el camino equivocado. _

_-Y que tiene que ver todo esto conmigo? -_pregunto Serena.

_-Espéreme. Que esto no termina. Como usted sabe, hay gente que quería el mal de Vuestro Imperio. Es así como la Luna de las Tinieblas tiene lugar en todo esto._

_-La Luna de las Tinieblas? Imposible. Hemos acabado con ellos, porque ellos iban…_

_-Iban a atacar este pasado. Porque vinieron del futuro que a usted le mostraron. Porque ese futuro en realidad es subjetivo. Puede no existir._

_-Espera. O sea la Luna de las Tinieblas si hará que mi futuro no exista? Que Tokio de Cristal nunca se haga realidad?_

_-Sucede que quedo un representante. El hermano del Príncipe Diamante, Lyan. Y aquí es donde entra la Princesa Blanca. La Princesa Blanca es el objetivo principal. Porque Lyan fue rechazado alguna vez por ella. Y también quiere destruirla a usted. Porque la considera culpable de la muerte de sus hermanos, Diamante y Zafiro._

_-Pero no entiendo! No entiendo que tengo que ver en todo esto!_

_-Sucede que la Princesa Blanca, es vuestra hermana melliza._

**Por Lyan.**

Anne ha regresado con un inmenso tesoro en sus manos. El místico Cristal de Plata. Lástima que incompleto. La otra mitad la tiene mi futura esposa, la Princesa Blanca. Ahora que conozco la identidad de la Heredera me será más fácil buscar a mi amada. Sabía que en esta vida también tendría esos hermosos ojos de chocolate. Y esa piel tan blanca que resplandecía.

Solo debo usar muy bien mis piezas. Ahora que su molesta hermana ya no podrá interferir, será mucho más sencillo.

_ -Anne._

_-Mi señor._

_-Necesito que regreses a la Tierra. Busca entre las morenas del lugar. Debes encontrar la Princesa Blanca. Te lo ordeno._

_-Pero mi señor…_

_-No me discutas. Ve. Y no vuelvas sin encontrarla. Mata a todos los que interfieran._

**Por Amy.**

La revelación que se nos fue hecha fue asombrosa. Serena tenía una hermana en aquel entonces. Pero como es que no recordamos nada de ella? Seguramente algo tuvo que haber sucedido. Seguro esa joven tampoco recuerda quien es. Pero la encontraremos.

Serena ha regresado muy callada luego de esa plática con la nueva Sailor. Creo que habrá sido un impacto muy grande saber que tiene una hermana de aquella vida y que ahora está siendo perseguida por el enemigo.

_-Serena, te encuentras bien? Has estado muy callada._

_-No te preocupes Amy. Es que solo no puedo asimilar la noticia. Tengo una hermana que no conozco, además está en peligro. No tengo mi broche y casi pierdo a…_

_-A quien Serena? _

_-A...A...A... nadie... Jaja. No te preocupes._

_-Dime Serena. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí._

_-Está bien. Es que en el ataque de esta mañana, Seiya estaba conmigo. Y casi lo matan Amy. Casi. Y todo por mi culpa._

Cayo al suelo llorando se tomo el rostro en las manos y su llanto se volvió desgarrador. Lloraba y lloraba. Y me sentía inútil. No sabía cómo consolarla.

_ -Amy. Yo amo a Seiya. Y casi lo perdí. No pude hace nada._

_-Serena…_

Cuando iba a agacharme para levantarla veo como una sombra se acerca hacia nosotras. Al levantar la vista no puedo evitar dar un pequeño gritito.

_-Darien…_

Vi como sus ojos no daban crédito. Allí supe que el pudo escuchar todo lo que Serena acababa de confesarme.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOLA!**

**Agradezco que por fin puedo actualizar!**

**Agradezco que por fin van a saber mas cosas!**

**Y que voy a recibir muchos reviews!**

**Y que me van a leer!**

**Ya las extrañaba.. en serio maldije todo este tiempo por no poder actualizar. pero aca estamos! subo dos caps porq me siento en deuda con ustedes!**

**ah!**

**Uno de los coments decia que no entendia mi arbol genealogico y entonces ahora voy a explicar! =)**

**Serena y Megami son hermanas gemelas. Megami es menor que Serena por minutos.**

**Candice, Kaoru, Bells, Mons son las guardianas de Megami (estas ultimas todavia no aparecieron, paciencia!)**

**Andrew (en este caso) es primo de Sere y Meg.**

**Nicolas es hermano de Lita.**

**Y... eso es todo =) espero haber aclarado las dudas! y que ya me entiendan!**

**Ups! M e faltan los malos =S**

**Lyan era miembro de la Corte en el Milenio de Plata. Pero Meg lo rechazo y entonces... la sigue hasta ahora!**

**Anne es una mujer que Lyan conocio al llegar a la Luna de las Tinieblas. Ella se enamoro de el, entonces el la usa a su antojo.**

**Bueenisssss horad e contestar Reviews=)**

**ANTITOS KOU LETO: tia antoooooooooooo! me gusta que te haya gustado! y si! desde ahora todos los capitulos dicen luego "por la sugerencia de tia anto"... Me hace feliz que te guste como va la historia! Espero que tengas mas tomatazos para mi! Asi me ayudas a crecer! Decime si necesito cambiar algo, sip? Gracias de verdad! Besossssss! TQM  
**

**PELUCHES0901: lo siento! y se que ahora me vas a matar porque le heri a nuestro amor.. pero no te preocupes que en el proximo cap hay mas desastre todavia! y por Meg. Chulina! Tiene el mismo caracter que Serena.. Perdonala... jajajaja.. pasa a dalre un ojito y de paso deja tus opiniones.. y sugeri si hay algo que cambiar... para poder complacerte tambien un poco despues de tanta ayuda! TQM (gracias por tranquilizarme por lo del soporte, me senti como una mufa =S )  
**

**KITTYBADILLO: jajajaja menos mal cortaste.. o sino en serio me iba asentir por mal por dedicarte tan pocas lineas. Y no te preocupes.. ya te deje luego un aclaratorio. y de paso ya presente a dos niñas que todavia no aparecen. y si.. asi son los jefes. por suerte yo solo sufro con los profes en la facultad =/ pero es lo mismo.. bueno. aca te dejo dos caps. espero te gusten. y si necesitas lanzar un tomatazo, lanzalo. sera muy bienvenido =) Gracias por leer =) TQM Besossssss**

**LILI: ya hay acercamiento! y no te preocupes, que lo bueno se hace esperar ;) saludos y besos!**

**SELENNEY: pobre yaten! yo se que ese sueño fue el MEJOR que tuvo en toda su vida.. jajajaja espero que estos caps te enganchen mas! y espera que todavia falta un cap de Taiki y Amy =) jajajaajajajaja espero tus opiniones otra vez! Besitos! =)**

**BHER: mi hija... sabes que estoy como loca por la facu... encima cableo fanfic! y no podia actualizar nada! pero aca hay dos =) espero que los hayas leido =) TQM  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: YA SABEN =) SAILOR MOON ES DE NAOKO =)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**11. Verdaderos Sentimientos**

**Por Darien**

Estaba caminando por las calles de venida de mi guardia. Me habían dicho que como no había tantas cosas por atender, que me fuera a casa. Me sentí muy feliz. Podría ver a mi princesa mucho antes de lo previsto.

Caminaba entre ese mar de gente, pensando en ella. La brisa que me llegaba hacia que mi corazón se acelerase, porque me hacia recordarla. La gente se cruzaba en mi camino, pero yo no prestaba ninguna atención. Solo pensaba en ella. Pero a la vez me venían a la mente unos ojos exactamente iguales pero de un irresistible color chocolate.

Como termine pensando en esa joven tanto como pensaba en mi princesa era algo que no podía entender. Pero eso no importaba. Decidí entonces comprarle unas flores a Serena. Me acerque al pequeño pero bonito puesto que estaba en una esquina.

Salude a la gentil anciana que cuidaba de esas hermosas flores. Habían rosas, azaleas, claveles, lirios, margaritas y un sinfín de flores a cada cual más hermosa y exótica. Pero sabía que debía elegir. Unas hermosas rosas rojas. Esas eran sin duda sus favoritas.

Pague por las flores y seguí con mi camino. Más alegre, mas entusiasmado y con una tenue sonrisa en mi rostro fui hasta el encuentro de mi princesa. Al llegar a una esquina vi como unas coletas inconfundibles caían al suelo pesadamente.

Corrí hasta llegar a ella, quien estaba en compañía de Amy. Pero no estaba preparado para oír lo que dijo mi princesa entre lágrimas.

_-Amy. Yo amo a Seiya. Y casi lo perdí. No pude hace nada._

Sentí como mi mundo se desplomaba con esas simples palabras. Amy vio mi rostro cambiar completamente. Deje caer el ramo que traía en la mano y todo dejo de tener sentido. La gente, la brisa, las risas, mi mundo en sí.

Seguí mirando como Serena lloraba y repetía lo mucho que amaba a su ¿amigo? No, ya no era un simple amigo. Era alguien que quería robarme a mi princesa. Como quede tan impactado Amy se me acerco y me sacudió.

-_Darien… Darien… Darien! Reacciona!_

_-Disculpa Amy solo que…_

_-Lo sé. Lo has oído no es verdad? _

_-Si. Pero cómo? Tu sabias algo?_

_-La verdad no. Ella me lo acaba de contar. Lo siento Darien. Pero lo mejor es que no te vea. _

_-Pero lo acabo de oír! Quiero escuchar que tiene que decir al respecto! Cuál es su explicación? Por qué?_

_-Calma Darien. Solo ve a tu casa. Prometo que ella lo sabrá. Y sé que también te dirá la verdad. Solo confía en ella._

_-Pero…_

_-Lo lamento. La llevare a su casa. Discúlpanos._

Y se fueron. Quede con el corazón con el suelo. No podía creerlo. Me negaba. Seguí dando vueltas por las calles, como un perdido, como un hombre sin corazón. El estúpido ramo estaba en mi mano aun, no sabía qué hacer con él. Pero no lo quise desechar.

Seguí caminando. Miraba a mí alrededor y envidiaba a las parejas, tomadas de la mano, caminando, otras besándose. En otro lugar vi a un jovencito de rodillas ante una muchacha. Le estaba proponiendo matrimonio.

No me di cuenta en qué momento el aire soplaba más fuerte, y tampoco me di cuenta que termine en el mismo lugar donde conocí a Megami.

Nuevamente! Pensé en ella otra vez! Que confusión. Seguí caminando hasta que llegue a la fuente central. Vi como las aguas se agitaban con el viento, como las flores seguían un vaivén acompasado.

Quería que se viento se llevase el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Mi corazón me dolía. Me dolía tanto saber que Serena ya no me quería. Ya no me amaba. Lo oí claramente de sus labios. Cerré mi puño y sin darme cuenta ardientes lágrimas comenzaron a surcar mi rostro. Nunca había llorado con tanto dolor.

Seguí sentado quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, llorando al viento mi dolor. Era tan grande. Sentía un hoyo en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Ya no lo soportaba. Cuando decidí levantarme, vi que ya era de noche y las estrellas decoraban el cielo, dándoles un toque mágico y especial.

Cuando me di cuenta que ya no podía seguir allí, escucho unos acordes de guitarra que venían del otro lado. _Por favor que no sea una canción de amor.- _pensé. Pero me equivoque.

_Mírame,_

_Quien sabe a dónde llegare_

_Tómame,_

_No hay suelo ya donde caer_

_Ven,_

_Llévame del dolor_

_Que está oscuro y no oigo tu voz_

_Solo quiero respirar_

_Que la noche me va a matar_

Seguí esa voz. La había escuchado antes pero no me venía el recuerdo de donde. Quería saber quien estaba cantando esa canción. Porque lo quiera o no estaba cantando lo que yo sentía en ese preciso instante

_Tómame,_

_Que el mundo se vino a mis pies_

_Llévame_

_Que hoy ya no me quiero esconder_

_Ven,_

_Llévame del dolor_

_Que está oscuro y no oigo tu voz_

_Solo quiero respirar_

_Que la noche me va a matar_

_Dame un beso_

_Algo que me haga al fin regresar_

_Y llorar en tus brazos al final_

_Que aún hay tiempo para escapar_

Me acerque sigilosamente y pude ver a una joven sentada con una guitarra acústica. Rodeada de un grupo de personas que la contemplaban embelesados, admirados de su impresionante timbre de voz y del sentimiento puesto en cada una de esas palabras.

_Ven, llévame del dolor_

_Ven, llévame del dolor_

_Llévame, llévame, llévame..._

_Ven llévame..._

La gente aplaudía a rabiar. Yo, emocionado, también decidí aplaudir. Me quise acercar a hablar a esa joven, para preguntarle por su enorme talento. Pero me lleve una sorpresa. Al girar ella su rostro pude sentir como mi mundo se paro por un segundo en la profundidad de esos ojos marrones.

Era Megami. No podía creerlo. Tenía una voz preciosa. Creo que quede como un tonto mirándola. Entonces vi como me miraba de una manera divertida. Entonces haciendo acopio de mis fuerzas me acerque a saludarla.

_ -Hola Megami. Me recuerdas?_

_-Mmm…_-agregó pensativa- _creo que sí. Eres amigo de Sei, verdad?_

_Hasta esta joven está enamorada de Seiya. Maldición-_ pensé.

_-Si. Pero no sabía que tenías una voz tan dulce. Me sorprendió mucho encontrarte aquí. Toma, tenlas_- le dije extendiendo el ramo que había comprado a Serena.

_-Gracias! Huelen hermoso. Pero que haces aquí? No te ves muy bien. Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? _–sonaba angustiada.

_-La verdad es que no. Pero no te preocupes, estaré bien. _

_-No te preocupes Darien. Solo ten en cuenta que eres una persona. Y todas necesitamos que alguien nos entienda de vez en cuando. Y a esas personas en las cuales confiamos, las llamamos amigos. Así que considérame una amiga._- sonrió. Su rostro tenía un marcado parecido con el de Serena, pero había un brillo especial en sus ojos.

_-Gracias Megami. Es bueno saber que hay alguien que no te pueda fallar._

_-Ten calma Darien._

_-Tienes razón. Será mejor que me vaya. Quieres que te acompañe a tu hogar?_

_-Gracias. Eres muy amable._

Tomo su guitarra, la guardo y se acerco a mí. Sentía una paz indescriptible, era como una sensación desconocida pero increíble. Me llenaba de alegría estar con Megami. Era como si mi reciente tristeza fuese un preludio para este momento. Las calles seguían llenas, pero no me importaba. Solo miraba a esa joven que caminaba a mi lado.

Compartimos un silencio muy agradable hasta llegar al edificio donde vivía, que era muy próximo al mío.

_-Bien Darien. Es aquí. Ya no es necesario que me acompañes hasta el departamento._

_-Está bien. No creí que fueras a vivir tan cerca._-dije esbozando una sonrisa pero en verdad estaba decepcionado por tener que separarme de ella.

_-De verdad? Es que como dicen el mundo es muy pequeño._

_-Tienes razón. Pero no importa. _

_-Gracias Darien por acompañarme. Fue muy gentil de tu parte. Ah! Y por las flores también. Son muy hermosas._

_-Pero no tanto como tú._

_-Eeeesstttteeeee…_-comenzó a tartamudear

_-Tranquila. Es la verdad. Bien hasta mañana._

_-Hasta mañana?_

_-Si. Pasare por ti mañana, para invitarte algo. Te parece?_

_-Oh! Si. Claro. Pero yo te llamare. Debo ir a ver a un amigo._

_-Está bien. Ten. Es mi número. Llámame, que estaré esperando._

_-Ok. Buenas noches Darien._

_-Buenas noches Megami._

Se acerco a mi rostro y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Levante la mano y la agite como despedida. No podía creer como en un solo momento me había olvidado completamente de Serena. Mi dolor había desaparecido repentinamente. Pero era una sensación indescriptible.

Llegue y me metí a la ducha. Necesitaba entender el mar de emociones que fluía en mí. Me vestí y me acerque a mi balcón. El balcón donde había compartido tantos momentos con Serena. Pero mi mente no se detenía en ella. Sino en Megami.

Que me estaba pasando? Acaso me estaba enamorando de ella? Pero era imposible. Apenas la acabo de conocer! Me tome la cabeza entre las manos y revivi los recientes momentos junto con ella. Era algo nuevo. No puedo explicar lo que sentí.

Me regrese a la habitación y dejé que mi mente fluya. Desee con toda el alma que mañana Megami me llamara para compartir con ella. Algo me decía que debía estar cerca de ella. Mi corazón latía más rápido con solo pensarla. Además mi nombre en sus labios fue algo tan mágico que no podía borrar de mi memoria.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOLA!**

**COMO ESTAMOS! BUENOOO… LES CUENTO QUE SUBO ESTE CAP COMO UNA ESPECIE DE DISCULPA POR LO DEL SOPORTE. AUNQUE ACLARAMOS QUE NO FUE NUESRA LES CUENTO TAMBIEN QUE ESTE CAP ES POR ESTA SEMANA TAMBIEN PORQUE ESTOY EN MIS PRIMEROS PARCIALES Y NO SE SI VOY A TENER TIEMPO ESTA SEMANA DE SUBIR ALGO. PERO EL FINDE SI O SI SE VIENE EL SIGUIENTE CAP. **

**AHORA VAMOS A CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS =)**

**LILI: Si! Y acá esta la conclusión de Darien =) Espero que te guste lo que él piensa, eh? Y seguí leyendo que vienen todavía algunos giros sorprendentes =)**

**ANTITOS KOU LETO: Tía Anto! Anote tus sugerencias =) Y créeme que ya entraron en la lista =) Puede que para el próximo capítulo aparezca un Amy/Taiki. Y gracias por leerme siempre =) Espero tu opinión de nuevo =) TQM! Besitos de tu pequeña sobrissssssss… (Todavía me duelen mis cachetitos de los estirones, pero no te preocupes mi carita ya volvió a su forma original =D )**

**PELUCHES0901: Tranquila ami! Te juro que no le paso nada a Seiya =) Y cómo? Don Freezer? … no te imaginas lo mucho que me reí cuando leí… en serio llore de risa. Pero bueno. Acá te muestro que el pobre tampoco es un freezer había sido. Intente hacer lo que me dijiste =) Ve si te gusta ok? Y si no. Sabes luego. TQM Beshoooooosss =)**

**SILVIKOU: Y vamos a hacer lo posible. Esperemos nomas que fanfiction no vuelva a enloquecer con su soporte =S Fue una temporada medio fea =/ Pero acá estamos… espero que este cap te guste mucho… Y gracias en serio =) Besitoooooos =)**

**Y a las demás bombonas que leen mi historia, que me siguen, que me tienen como autora favorita miles de gracias =) Chicas son lo más! Y por favor! Por lo menos reviews anónimos dejen para saber sus opiniones que son muy valiosas para mí! Besitos! Nos vemos prontito!**


	13. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: NAOKO ES LA UNICA Y AUTENTICA DUEÑA DE SAILOR MOON! ARIGATO NAOKO-CHAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**12. Ups!**

**Por Seiya.**

El incidente de ayer me dejo bastante adolorido, pero nada que no se pudiera solucionar. Tenia un dolor intenso de costillas, pero como sabia que Taiki me podría ayudar no me preocupe en lo mas mínimo.

Lo que si me preocupo fue el hecho de que no pude hacer nada para ayudar a mi Bombón. Ella fue atacada y encima de todo le arrebataron su broche de transformación. Se veía tan indefensa y no pude hacer nada. No logre transformarme y eso me preocupaba.

Conté lo ocurrido a Yaten y Taiki, pero solo conseguí preocuparlos más.

FLASHBACK

-_Oigan chicos. Pueden abrirme? Es que estoy con un poco de dolor._

_-Demonios Seiya! Ni siquiera puedo pensar en…. _–se quedo pálido al verme- _que te sucedió? Taiki! Baja! Seiya esta muy mal herido!_

_-No exageres. Ayyyyyy…._- dije esbozando una mueca de dolor.

_-Seiya! Donde te has metido? Que te sucedió?_

_-Primero dime que tan mal estoy y luego se los digo._

Entonces Taiki comienza a revisar mis heridas. Eran raspones y magulladuras por doquier. Pero mi costado si dolía bastante.

_-Te has roto algunas costillas. Deberíamos ir a un medico._

_-No! De ninguna manera. Yo se que tu puedes curarme, Taiki. No quiero ir a ningún hospital. _

_-Eres terco pero esta bien. Solo no chilles cuando comience a vendarte._

Y vaya que si dolió. Me ajustaba cada vez mas las vendas y dolía mucho. Me resistí a gritar para que nadie en los demás departamentos escuchase algo. Pero era insoportable.

Tiempo después de que se me paso el dolor decidí contarles lo de mi transformación.

_-Chicos, lo que tengo que contarles no es nada bueno._

_-Por tu aspecto creo que es un nuevo enemigo para las Sailors, verdad?_

_- Si. Le cuento como sucedió. Salí a caminar y llegue al parque. Encontré a Bombón y quede un rato hablando con ella. En eso oímos un estallido y nos dirigimos al lugar de donde provino. Cuando intente transformarme no paso nada._

_-QUEEEEEEEE?_

_-En serio. No pude transformarme. Repetí mil veces la frase para la transformación y no surtió efecto alguno. Entonces en eso Bombón se da vuelta sin notar que la estaban atacando entonces me acerco a ella y la cubro y este es el resultado._

_-Que mas?_- dijo Taiki con un aire de preocupación.

_-Que después de quede inconciente, le arrebataron el broche a Bombón._

_-QUEEEEE? Serena sin su broche? Eso es imposible! Ella no puede estar sin el. Es el cristal de plata que salvo al mundo!_- dijo Yaten visiblemente afectado por la noticia.

_-Lo se hermanito. Pero apareció una sailor que nunca había visto antes. Dijo llamarse Sailor Wind Crystal y nos salvo la vida. Cuando me termino la pelea, Bombón se acerco a mí. La vi con unos moretones que empezaban a tomar forma en sus muñecas. Y me sentí mal. Porque no pude hacer nada por ella._

_-Es muy extraño. Que dices Taiki si probamos a transformarnos nosotros?_

_-Hagámoslo Yaten._

_-Poder de Curación Estelar! Transformación!_

_-Poder de Estelar! Transformación!_

Y no sucedió nada. Los dos se miraron con ojos visiblemente asustados. Luego se giraron a verme. Yo también tenía la misma expresión de pánico que ellos.

_-Pero como?_-dijo Taiki.

_-Esto es imposible. No nos puede estar pasando esto. Seiya, se que algo mas sabes. Dilo._-dijo Yaten en forma amenazante.

_-La nueva Sailor me llamo Príncipe. Pero no estoy seguro. Creo que me confundió con Darien. O por lo menos eso creo. _

_-Pero y si no?_

_-De que hablas Yaten?_- dijo Taiki.

_-Que tuve un sueño donde Mina me llamaba Príncipe._

_-Jajajajajajajajajaja… ya sabemos Yaten que ella es la princesa de Venus. Pero no vengas con que ahora te crees Príncipe._

_-Solo te cuento mi sueño de los últimos días, tonto._

_-Lo siento._

_-Bueno_-dijo Taiki después de pensarlo-_ Tendremos que encontrar ya mismo a la persona ligada a Serena para poder saber que ha sucedido. Recuerden que la Princesa Kakkyu nos dijo que esa persona tendrá todas nuestras respuestas._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Me quede pensando en esto todo el día. Era algo que nunca nos había ocurrido. Y realmente me preocupaba. Estaba la seguridad de Bombón y la de mis hermanos. Que será que va a ocurrir?

**Por Megami.**

La noche de ayer fue muy especial. Cuando después de terminar de cantar vi a Darien entre la gente que me aplaudía no pude evitar sonreír. Lo mire y le dirigí una calida sonrisa. Se veía algo turbado, algo triste.

No pude evitar sentir pena. Quería decirle que nunca lo abandone, que nunca lo olvide, que mi corazón era suyo aún. Pero no podía. Sabia que no. Me acompaño hasta aquí. No pude evitar entristecerme al saber que ya hube llegado.

Me hice prometer que lo llamaría. Y así lo haré. Solo que ahora debo ir a ver a Seiya. Supe por Candice lo que sucedió ayer. Por suerte su Polvo de Cristales sirve para borrar la memoria de la gente común.

Me levante y me fui al baño. Me metí en la tina a darme un baño de rosas, ya que si me vería con Darien no quería que huyera de mí. Me relaje un buen rato y luego Salí. Me acerque a mi gran armario color rosa pálido y tome una camisita color rosa pastel con mangas tres cuartos, una pollerita de jeans que me llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y unas chatitas en juego con mi blusa.

Al mirarme al espejo vi en el reflejo la cajita que me pertenecía cuando era Princesa en el Milenio de Plata. Cuando mamá me mando al otro lado de la galaxia junto con la Princesa Mireya tome esa cajita con todos mis recuerdos y los de Serena. Sabía que la iba a necesitar.

Era una cajita color rosa con detalles de lunitas en color plateado. Tenía dos compartimientos, uno mío y otro de mi hermana. Del mío tome una pequeña cadenita plateada con un dije que tenia dibujado por delante la imagen de un ángel y por detrás una inscripción "Juntos por Siempre" Era un regalo de Endimión.

Del de mi hermana tome la estrella color azul cielo que Seiya le había regalado. Se lo iba a llevar para ayudarlo a recordar. Ahora que en esta vida estoy siendo de vuelta su amiga y mayor confidente no quiero fallarle.

_-A donde vas Megami?_- pregunto Hope mientras se desperezaba.

_-Voy a visitar a Seiya. No te preocupes, no mencionare lo sucedido ayer._

_-Está bien. Se que no lo harás. No eres tan descuidada como tu hermana. _

_-No digas eso. Ella es solo olvidadiza. Jijiji._

_-Tienes razón. Bien cuídate. Nos veremos luego._

Salí de allí con dirección al edificio Airways, que es donde vive Seiya. Subí las escaleras. Lo se. Su departamento es en el piso 23, pero siento claustrofobia al subir a uno de esos elevadores. Al llegar a su departamento toco la puerta y no se imaginan mi sorpresa cuando el que me abre es Yaten.

_-Hola. En que puedo ayudarte?_

_-Mmm..., hola. Soy Megami, una amiga de Seiya. Puedo verlo?_

_-Ehhh, claro que si. Pasa._

_-Gracias._

Entre y sentía como Yaten me observaba detenidamente. Entonces antes de que me pregunte algo empecé a hablar como si estuviera frente a mi estrella favorita.

_-Yo se que Seiya es uno de los Three Lights y que tu eres Yaten. Podrías darme un autógrafo, por favor._

_-Eh… Claro que si. Tienes algo?_

_-Si, si, si. Por supuesto_-dije metiendo mi mano en mi bolso. Encontré una agendita y se la pase- _toma._

_-OK._-lo firmo y me lo paso.

_-Gracias! Siempre dicen en los medios que eres huraño pero por lo visto no es así-_dije esbozando una sonrisa.

_-Solo con las personas que me caen bien. Así que, considérate afortunada. Sigue ese pasillo y la última puerta a la izquierda es la habitación de Seiya. Solo no te acerques tanto. Ha sufrido un accidente. Y no preguntes que no contestare nada._

_-Está bien, Yaten. Gracias. _

_-Bien, tengo que salir. Te dejo con mi hermanito._

_-Adiós._

Menos mal. Pero se que sigue con la duda en la mente. Pero no importa. Seguí las instrucciones de Yaten y llegue a la habitación de Seiya. Toque la puerta y escuche un claro _Adelante!. _Abrí la puerta y entre.

_-Meg! Que bueno que viniste! Como esta mi amiga favorita?_

_-Bien Seiya. Sabes? Ayer compuse una nueva canción. Se llama "_Llévame_"._

_-Ah! Entonces es de ti que hablan en las emisoras. Escucha._

En eso enciende la radio y escucho la voz del locutor.

_-Y así señores pasaba una canción que fue grabada por un oyente ayer en el Parque Central Nº10. Dice que la cantaba una hermosa jovencita. Y tiene que ser. Porque la voz es simplemente increíble. Debemos encontrar a esta futura gran estrella…_

No podía creer! Alguien me grabo! Maldición!

_-Oíste? _

_-Oh! Si. Pero no se. _–dije totalmente apenada.

_-Que dices si cantas con nosotros en el próximo concierto? Será un honor que cantes con nosotros._

_-Pero acabo de conocer a Yaten. Y no sentí que le haya caído muy bien –_mentí.

_-Eso es lo de menos. Comenzando con nosotros puedes tener una exitosa carrera. Que opinas?_

_-Claro que si Seiya! Acepto!_

En eso escuchamos como la puerta se abría con un monumental golpe.

_-SEIYA! QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

**A QUE NO ADIVINAN QUIEN FUE LA PERSONA QUE ENTRO? YO SE QUE SI SE LO IMAGINAN! PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE DESPUES DE ESTO VAN A VENIR RECONCILIACIONES =)**

**JAJAJA! COMO ESTAN? LAS EXTRAÑE MUCHISIMO! =(**

**SOLO QUERIA AGRADECERLES POR LA BUENA ONDA Y CONTARLES DE PASO QUE ME FUE MUY BIEN CON MI PRIMER PARCIAL =D! SIGAN TIRANDOME BUENA ONDA PARA TODAS MIS ENTREGAS TAMBIEN YA QUE PARECE QUE POR TODA LA BUENA QUE ME MANDARON RENDI SUPER BIEN =D**

**BUENO AHORA VOY A CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS! (WIIIIIIIIIIII)**

**ANTITOS KOU LETO:**** Tia Antito! No me depeines tanto que mi cabello todavía esta muy cortito y es super rebelde! Jajajajajaja! Y sip! Darien tiene corazon HABIA SIDO… y por fin! Ya reconoce por lo menos que le interesa… vamos a ver que pasa con la invitacion a tomar algo… jajajaja… uy.. viste en que mala situación le pongo a nuestro Sei? Pero como ya dije van a haber lindas reconciliaciones… =) ya estoy eligiendo tambien las canciones para el primer concierto de Meg con los chicos… espero darte una linda sorpresa =) **

**Ah! Me encanto el song-fic! (lagrimitas) Era muy tierno ya =S Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…**

**Bueno bueno… te dejo con otro cap y espero que te guste mucho =D**

**Con cariño de tu sobrina pequeñita =) Beshooosss…! TQM!**

**LILI:**** Totalmente de acuerdo contigo… Vas a ver en la salida como es de diferente de Serena y porque hacen una pareja perfecta =) Espero que te este gustando la historia! Besitos y mucho cariño =)**

**KITTYBADILLO:**** No te preocupes que ya me acostumbre a tus cartas, digo reviews largos XD. Ahora ya pase y comente tu historia! Te juro que todavi tengo el gran signo de interrogación sobre mi cabeza! Quiero saber que va a pasar! En serio! Me muero de ganas! **

**Ah! Si! Pobre Darien. La verdad que siempre fue nuestro amor de niñas, pero después de conocer a la estrella, creo que muchas hicimos un fan club de Seiya. La verdad que tenes razon. En el manga el es muy diferente. Pero bueno. Mi corazon por el momento le pertenece a Seiya. =)**

**Jajajaja! Bueh! Espero que te este gustando y que puedas dejar tu opinión tambien! Beshos enormes y nos leemos en cualquier momento! TQM!**

**PELUCHES0901:**** No hay drama! Yo se lo que es estar sin respiro durante una semana! Creeme que te entiendo bastante bien =S. Pobre Freezer, digo, pobre Darien! Jajajajaja… y si! Quiero ver a Seiya con Serena! Para mi que tenemos que hablar con Naoko y decirle que cambie el fin de la historia XD**

**Jajaja mentira! Bueno. Aca ya te habras enterado de lo que paso con Seiya! (me entraron ganas de ser su enfermera ^^,) **

**Ah! GRACIAS por tu deseo de buena suerte! Me fue super bien el parcial! Estoy mas que contenta! Ahora deseame suerte para las entregas de los miércoles =S (es como un examen oral sobre lo que tenes que leer para esa semana, T.T)**

**Bueh! Te dejo tengo que empezar a hacer trabajar mi mentecita para la entrega!**

**TQM! BESHOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**PRINCESSNERAK:**** Hola! Bienvenida! ****Que suerte que te haya gustado! Y no te preocupes que ya esta aca el siguiente capitulo! Y se vienen todavía unos cuantos mas! Espero que dejes tus opiniones y sugerencias, porque esta historia para ustedes y quiero que te sientas parte de ella! Y gracias por la buena onda para los examenes! Ahora te pido suerte con mis entregas ;) **

**Nos leemos! Un besito y un abrazo!**

**MARIE WINCHESTER KOU EFRON:**** Que bien que este gustando! Y espero que le cuentes a MOONSTAR tu opinión sobr el fic! Y no solamente tu estas enamorada de Seiya! Todas lo estamos! Es que es tan perfecto! (suspiro) Dbe de existir un niño como el! Hay que buscarlo! Jajajajaja!**

**De verdad que espero que ella tambien pueda leer el fic y de su opinión! Si hay algo que necesita ser cambiado, ni dudes en decirmelo sip? Y claro que ls sigo leyendo! Me encanta su historia!**

**Buenop! Nos leemos en cualquier ocasión! Besitos =)**

**BHER:**** Gracias Bher! Y no te preocupes que me esta yendo mas o menos ya! Espero que te este gustando la historia! Y no dejes de opinar, eh? Ya que fuiste una de las que me impulso a continuar =) Te queiro un monton! Nos leemos después! Besos!**

**ANGEL:**** Tus deseos son ordenes! Jajajaja! Espero que te este gutando la historia! Y si hay alguien que cambiar avisame =)**

**SILVIKOU: Ya se que Darien no es del agrado de muchas (te cuento que del mio tampoco, aunque es una pelea entre el querer y no querer =S ), pero, pobre. Tambien le dolio descubrir que Serena no es mas tan suya como antes =( Pero por lo menos Megami parece que va a darle un empujoncito.. Se me hace nomas que Megami y Darien soy semi parecidos. Vamos a descubrirlo en el proximo cap si? Besitos =)**

**A TODAS LAS DEMAS QUE ME SIGUEN, QUE ME TIENEN COMO AUTORA FAVORITA O HISTORIA FAVORITA, MILES DE GRACIAS! SIENTANSE CON LA LIBERTAD DE OPINAR Y DE DECIRME SI HAY ALGUNAS COSAS QUE CAMBIAR. LAS QUE NO DEJAN REVIEW SEPAN QUE IGUAL QUIERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO YA QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES PARA USTEDES. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR… NOS LEEMOS EN UNOS DIAS =) CARIÑOS Y ABRAZOS A TODAS!**


	14. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: Solo quiero decir ARIGATO NAOKO-CHAN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**13. MALOS ENTENDIDOS.**

**Por Serena**

Despues de que confese a Amy lo que sentía, como derrame esas lagrimas que tenia atoradas en los ojos, como dije todas esas palabras que ansiaban salir de mis labios, no pude evitar sentir cierta culpa, pero a la vez una paz enorme por el simple hecho de confesar algo que creía inconfesable.

Pero no pensé que heriría a alguien con todas esas palabras.

**FLASHBACK**

Estaba yo en el suelo llorando cuando siento como Amy me levanta y me saca a empujones de donde estaba.

_-Pero Amy. Que no me has escuchado? O estas enfadada?_

_-No es eso. Espera que lleguemos a tu casa y hablamos._

Me siguió llevando a empellones. Nunca pensé que Amy se enojaría. Vi en sus ojos y en sus gestos una preocupación muy grande. Estaba aterrada. Pensé que me reprocharía. Al llegar a casa nos encontramos que todos habían salido.

_-Esperame aquí, si? Subire a tu habitación para ver si Luna también salió de acuerdo?_

_-Esta bien._

Fui a la cocina y me servi un vaso con agua. Me angustiaba pensar lo que Amy me diría porque ella siempre tiene razón y da las palabras justas, en ocasiones dolorosamente sinceras. Al volver a la pequeña salita donde nos soliamos reunir, me sente del otro lado. Me sentía como una reo ante un juez.

Un segundo después bajo y se sento a mi lado y me abrazo.

_-Serena. Se que estas pensando. Estas pensando que juzgare lo que sientes por Seiya. Pero te cuento que eso no sucederá. Yo estoy igual que tu. Enamorada. Y confio plenamente en tus decisiones. Pero…_

_ -Pero que? Amy, lo dije porque no aguantaba mas. Quería compartir ese dolor que sentí cuando esa maldita lo lastimo. Sin mi broche no puedo hacer nada. Estoy indefensa y el también lo esta. No pudo transformarse y yo... y yo…_

Volvi a llorar. Asi sentí como la mano de Amy me tocaba el hombro. Levante mi rostro y encontré la sonrisa de una de mis guardianas, apoyándome. Como siempre lo ha hecho.

_-Serena. Lo que sucede es que Darien estaba allí en el momento en que me lo confesaste todo. _

_-QUE? Da… Da… Da…Darien?_

_-Si. Tenia un ramo en sus manos. Supongo que eran para ti._

_-No puede ser? Por qué no me lo dijiste? _

_-Ya no hubo tiempo. Por eso te tome y te conduje hasta aquí. No creas que no lo tomo mal. Se veía que estaba profundamente afligido._

_-Pero que hago? Se que las cosas no estaban bien, pero tampoco quería lastimarlo de esa manera. Siento que nunca dejare de ser tonta e inmadura. Estoy causándole un dolor muy grande a alguien que alguna vez ame con toda mi alma._

_-Mi consejo es que seas sincera con el. Dile la verdad. Que la escuche de ti, no de los demás. Y no tengas miedo de hablar conmigo. Jamas te juzgare. Eres mi pricnesa, por sobre todo mi amiga. Y siempre estare contigo._

_-Gracias Amy-_ dije con una sonrisa sincera y el corazón mas calmado.

_-De nada. Bien debo ir a estudiar nos vemos!_

(N/A: ya se imaginan la gigantesca gota que se formo en la frente de Sere XD)

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Apenas pude dormir. Pero esta mañana ya tome una decisión. Primero iria a ver a Seiya para ver como amaneció después de lo de ayer y preguntarle si sabia algo de lo que ocurrió con lo de ayer.

Quería verme hermosa para Seiya asi que decidida busque una blusa color rosa palido, con una de mis polleras favoritas, además de unas botitas cortas en rosa que combinaban con mi blusa. Me mire al espejo y sonreí. Me veía radiante y muy feliz.

Sali de casa a toda prisa. Mori de ganas de ver a Seiya. Corri hasta el edificio. Como el portero ya me conocía, sabia que me daría la llave y entonces decidi prepararle algo de comer para cuando se despierte.

Me acerque al portero y le pedi prestaba la llave extra. Me la dio y con una sonrisa fui a los elevadores. Me sentía impaciente. Parecía que el ascensor nunca iba a llegar al bendito piso de Seiya.

Una vez allí, fui corriendo, abri la puerta y vi como no había nadie. Entonces decidi ir a la cocina y poner manos a la obra. Pero cuando gire la cabeza oigo como una radio se enciende y luego se apaga.

_Que extraño, _pensé. Subi las escaleras que llevaban a los cuartos y veo como la puerta de Seiya estaba entreabierta. Me acerco lentamente hasta que escucho una voz que me dejo helada.

_-Claro que si Seiya! Acepto!_

abri la puerta de un solo golpe. Veo a la niñita que estaba el otro dia con el. Encima vestia casi igual a mi!

_-SEIYA! QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?_

Vi como la cara de Seiya se ponía roja. La de esa también. Encima me mira como si quisiera decirme algo.

_ -Largate estúpida! No quiero verte cerca de MI SEIYA. Entiendes? Y si no, te puedo arrancar los cabellos para que lo entiendas._

Vi como comenzó a lagrimear. Me sentí mal por un segundo. Pero no cedi. Que se creía? Que iba a dejarla allí con el hombre al cual amaba? Pero estaba completamente loca. Tomo sus cosas y se marcho. No dijo ni una sola palabra. Tomo sus cosas y se fue.

Me acerque a Seiya que me miraba con una mezcla de risa, enfado e incomodidad. Pero teni una ligera sonrisa.

_-Cuentame que es tan simpatico, quiero reirme después de lo que acaba de suceder._

_-Nada Bombon. Solo que eres muy hermosa cuando estas celosa._

Me puse roja. El siempre sabia como desarmarme. Pero esta vez quería saber que había con la tonta que estaba recién.

_-No me cambies el tema Seiya Kou. Que hacia ella aquí? _

_-Bombon, tranquilízate. Creeme que hablar contigo es mejor que hablar con tus celos._

_-Que no estoy celosa!_

_-Lo estas. Por favor deja de crear cosas que no son. Ella es una amiga, muy especial._

_-Ah! Muy especial?_

_-Si. Es como una hermanita para mi. La aprecio bastante. Y lo único que ella acepto fue a cantar con nosotros en un concierto. Solo quería ayudarla en su carrera._

_-Y porque precisamente tu? Acaso tienes algo con ella a parte de la amistad?_

_-Serena. Ella ama a otra persona. Esa cadenita que llevaba en su cuello era un regalo de esa persona. Creo que murió o algo asi. No la juzgues. Conocela. Veras que de verdad no es un peligro._

Quería que la tierra me tragara. Acababa de acusar a un persona completamente inocente de algo que jamás cometió. Me sentí un monstruo. No se como la juzgue sin conocerla. Pienso que los celos me hicieron decir cosa que no debi. Sentí como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta.

Seiya me hizo un gesto de acercarme. Durante toda la discusión estuve en el umbral de la puerta, pero me acerque corriendo y me lance a sus brazos a llorar.

_-Tranquila Bombon. No te asustes. No estes asi. Solo ten calma para la próxima. Pero antes…_

_-Que? Dime Seiya. Aunque estes enfadado por lo de ahora, dime lo que sea._

_-Jamas me enfadaría contigo. Pero quiero pedirte algo._

_-Que cosa?_

_-Quieres ser mi novia?_

Mis lagrimas se detuvieron. Lo mire a los ojos. Pensé que era una broma, pero no lo era. Me pido ser su novia! Pero primero debo hacer bien las cosas.

_ -Seiya, aun no hable con Darien. Pero luego te dare una respuesta. _

_-No te preocupes Bombon. Te espere tanto tiempo. No creo que me dañen unos cuantos días o semanas mas. _

_-Si. Además que hay otros problemas._

_-Oh. Es verdad. Se sabe algo de tu broche?_

_-No, na….._

En eso sentí como si alguien me arañara la piel, pero no veía nada. El dolor era profundo y desgarrador. No pude soportarlo y sentí que perdia el conocimiento.

_-Bombon! Despierta! Bombon!_

**Por Lyan**

Tener el cristal de Plata fue el mejor paso que pude haber dado. Se que si Megami ve como sufre su hermana vendra corriendo a tratar de salvarla. Pero mientras tanto, me seguuire divirtiendo con la Princesa Heredera. Aunque estaba pensando pegarle una visita a mi Princesa Blanca.

Quiero verla en persona. Para que no vuelva a rechazarme. Vera que ya no soy un simpla hombre. Y pagara por haberme negado su amor.

Con este cristal en mi poder ella sera presa facil. Porque la leyenda de que el cristal de plata es parte de su dueña y que al dañar ese cristal tambien se daña a la persona. Eso bastara para ella.

_-Anne!_

_-Mi señor. Disculpe, pero no la he pudido ubicar._

_-Ya lo he notado. Eres inútil. Mejor quedate aqui, que pienso enviarte una ilustre huesped. _

_-Esta bien mi señor. Pero a donde ira?_

_-Ire a tomar cartas en el asunto. Prepara un ejercito, diles que yo estare al mando._

_-Si, mi señor._

Me acerque a la fuente de energia de nuestro planeta, el cristal oscuro. Es tan solo una milesima parte de la roca original que alguna vez mi hermano utilizo para gobernar la tierra.

Cerre los ojos e hice mi invocación. Al salir de alli ya no era Lyan, sino Motoki Aihara.

_-No te escaparas ahora, princesa. Cuando veas morir a tu hermana comprenderas que conmigo no se juega. Jajajajajajajajaja._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**HOLA CHICAS!**

**LAS EXTRAÑE MUCHISIMO! GRACIAS POR SU BUENA ONDA ME FUE MUY BIEN EN ESTA ENTREGA! POR SUERTE YA SUBI LAS NOTAS! Y NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CONTESTO LOS REVIEWS SI! LAS AMO! GRACIAS POR SU BUENA ONDA, POR LA COMPAÑÍA, POR EL APOYO! EN SERIO LAS ADORO Y LAS RE CONTRA QUIERO!**

**AH! PASENSE POR MI ONE SHOT "UN MOMENTO".. QUEIRO QUE ME DEN SU OPINION DEL LEMON (O MEJOR DICHO INTENTO DE LEMON) PARA SABER SI MEJORAR, SEGUIR ASI O DEDICARME AL SECTOR ROMANTICO NOMAS =)**


	15. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: GRACIAS A NAOKO POR NUESTROS EPRSONAJES =)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**14. Darien ha recordado!**

**Por Megami.**

Nunca pensé que mi hermana podía ser tan cruel. Me grito y yo no podía creerlo. Sabía que estaba celosa, pero ¿acaso no reconocía mi esencia? Ella antes era conocida por su percepción increíble. Ella con solo mirar a una persona podía saber si era buena o mal. Pero no me sintió.

Tome mis cosas y corrí hacia la entrada del edificio. No se como logre bajar los escalones ni como termine en la calle. Mire para los lados y caminaba con la cabeza gacha y el corazón herido. Seguía caminando y de la nada siento como choco duramente con alguien.

_-Di...Di...Disculpe… iba un poco distraída. Lo siento._

_-Megami? Pero que te sucede?_

Levanto mis ojos y era Darien. No podía creerlo. El siempre me consolaba y por lo que vi en esta vida no iba a ser la excepción. Me quede quieta cuando sentí como unos brazos fuertes me rodeaban.

_-Ven Megami. Acompáñame a mi departamento. Me cambio y podemos ir a algún lugar donde puedas calmarte. _

_-Oh. Gracias Darien._

Me tomo delicadamente del brazo mientras me guiaba por las calles. Llegamos al edificio. Cuando me quiso hacer subir por el elevador me negué y entonces me acompaño por las escaleras.

Llegamos y el abrió la puerta. Me hizo pasar a una confortable pero sencilla sala. Había un sofá grande color azul y dos más pequeños del mismo tono. Una mesita de madera y vidrio donde había miles de resúmenes médicos y un estante lleno de libros. Pero en ese estante había algo que llamo mi atención.

Era un portarretratos color madera natural. En esa foto estaba mi hermana con una hermosa pero triste sonrisa y Darien rodeándola con un brazo. Se notaba que esta foto era reciente. Porque yo sabia quien era el único culpable de la tristeza de mi hermana.

Seguía sosteniendo el portarretratos cuando oigo un carraspeo. Era Darien quien ya estaba listo.

_-Es Serena, no?_

_-Si. Ha sido mi novia por mucho tiempo._

_-De verdad? Es envidiable. Pero a cada uno le toca vivir cosas diferentes. No crees?_

_-Claro que si. Pero ven. Vamos. Y luego me cuentas todo lo que tengas guardado._

_-Pero no creo que este bien. Soy una desconocida total para ti._

_-No. Recuerdas tus palabras de ayer?_

**FLASHBACK**

La gente aplaudía a rabiar. Yo, emocionado, también decidí aplaudir. Me quise acercar a hablar a esa joven, para preguntarle por su enorme talento. Pero me lleve una sorpresa. Al girar ella su rostro pude sentir como mi mundo se paro por un segundo en la profundidad de esos ojos marrones.

Era Megami. No podía creerlo. Tenía una voz preciosa. Creo que quede como un tonto mirándola. Entonces vi como me miraba de una manera divertida. Entonces haciendo acopio de mis fuerzas me acerque a saludarla.

_ -Hola Megami. Me recuerdas?_

_-Mmm…_-agregó pensativa- _creo que sí. Eres amigo de Sei, verdad?_

_Hasta esta joven está enamorada de Seiya. Maldición-_ pensé.

_-Si. Pero no sabía que tenías una voz tan dulce. Me sorprendió mucho encontrarte aquí. Toma, tenlas_- le dije extendiendo el ramo que había comprado a Serena.

_-Gracias! Huelen hermoso. Pero que haces aquí? No te ves muy bien. Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? _–sonaba angustiada.

_-La verdad es que no. Pero no te preocupes, estaré bien. _

_-No te preocupes Darien. Solo ten en cuenta que eres una persona. Y todas necesitamos que alguien nos entienda de vez en cuando. Y a esas personas en las cuales confiamos, las llamamos amigos. Así que considérame una amiga._- sonrió. Su rostro tenía un marcado parecido con el de Serena, pero había un brillo especial en sus ojos.

_-Gracias Megami. Es bueno saber que hay alguien que no te pueda fallar._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

_-Lo recuerdo. Gracias Darien. Eres un buen amigo._

_-Bien. Cambia esa cara. A donde quieres ir?_

_-Mmm… Vamos a una trattoria que __encontré por casualidad._

_-Que es una trattoria?_

_-Déjame que te lo enseñe si?_

_-Está__ bien._

(N/A: para los que no conozcan la trattoria es un típico restaurante italiano pero al aire libre. Por lo general es preferido por las familias para los almuerzos. Uy… tanta explicación ya dio hambre =P)

Se dejo guiar por mí hasta que llegamos al lugar que había escogido. Tenía varias de sus mesas cubiertas con manteles rojos y blancos a cuadros y había mucha gente feliz. Nos acercamos a uno de los meseros y nos guío hasta una mesa que se encontraba cerca de una bella representación de una cascada. En la fuente había hermosas rosas de colores flotando, dando un toque único y hermoso a ese rincón.

El mesero se acerco a nosotros.

-_Desean algo de tomar?_

_-Si. Por favor un jugo de naranja. _

_-Y usted joven?_

_-Una copa de vino tinto, por favor._

_-En un momento._

El mesero se alejo entonces Darien comenzó con la charla.

_-Ahora si me vas a contar lo que te __sucedía? O tendré que rogarte para que me lo cuentes?_

_-Claro que no. Solo que la novia de un amigo llego y malinterpreto las cosas. Solo eso._

_-Te dijo cosas hirientes?_

_-Algo así. Pero no debo estar mal-_ dije esbozando una sonrisa. _Pero hablando d personas tristes. Me quieres contar lo que sucedió ayer?_

_-Pensé que lo habías olvidado. En fin. Bueno. Fui con la intención de ver a mi novia, pero justo la escuche decir que amaba a otra persona…_

_Esa tonta de mi hermana_- pensé-_ como pudo ser tan descuidada._

_-Y así termine encontrándote. _

_-Lo siento Darien. Pero y que harás?_

_-Créeme que hay otra persona que esta comenzando a llenar mi corazón. Pero necesito tiempo. Bien ahora tu cuéntame sobre ti. Quiero saber más de tu vida. Apareciste sin más y ahora ya eres mi amiga. Así que, ¿tengo derecho a saber algo sobre ella, no?_

_-Oh! Y… Bueno. Como sabes mi apellido es Mjesec. Es polaco. Mi padre era polaco y mi mama, italiana. Crecí en Italia hasta que mis padres fallecieron. Como a ellos les agradaba Japón, me dejaron un departamento aquí. Entonces decidí venir. Tengo amigas que viven aquí desde hace años. Y entonces no me siento tan sola._

_-Vaya. Pero y no tienes novio o algo parecido?_

_-No.-_dije sosteniendo mi medalla._ Yo espero a una persona._

_-A la que te regalo esa medalla, no?_

_-Si. Pero esta muy cerca. Solo tiene que darse cuenta._

De repente un grupo de personas comienza a mirar hacia nuestra mesa.

_-Que no es la chica que canto anoche?_

_-Si! Es la misma! La reconocería en cualquier lugar._

_-Jovencita cántanos algo! Vamos!_

Mire a Darien como pidiéndole disculpas por la incomoda situación.

_-Creo que deberías complacerlos_-me dijo-_ así ya tendrás un pequeño grupo de seguidores._

Sonreí y le di las gracias. Subí al pequeño escenario montado y uno de los músicos se paro a presentarme.

_-Buenas a todos! La joven que nos acompaña hoy es la que todas las radios han bautizado como "La voz del Parque" y ahora nos deleitara con una hermosa canción. Todo tuyo, Megami._

_-Eh… eh… Bueno. Mi nombre es Megami y tengo una canción que compuse recientemente. Espero que la disfruten._

Espere a que los músicos se prepararan y les indique la escala con la cual me sentía mas cómoda.

_Soledad, enorme y poderosa, cansada de de esperar que estés aquí._

_No hay más brazos suaves para abrigar, el frío de esta inmensidad sin vos aquí._

_Tengo tanto que aprender si el silencio queda en mi, si tu corazón se va solo dime volverá._

_Se que esto es mucho pedir pero quédate aquí, ya no hay nada para mi si es que no te tengo a ti._

Mientras cantaba veía como Darien me observaba fijamente, con un rostro lleno de admiración y ternura. Ese mismo rostro que tantas veces me había enamorado en el pasado y que ahora me acompañaba nuevamente. Entonces seguí cantando con todo mi corazón. Quería que mis sentimientos lo alcanzaran.

_Quiero…_

_Quiero saber de vos, y si tu corazón late por mi._

_Soledad, omnipotente soledad, en tu eterna oscuridad estás triste._

_Tengo tanto que aprender si el silencio queda en mi, si tu corazón se va solo dime volverá._

_Se que esto es mucho pedir pero quédate aquí, ya no hay nada para mi si es que no te tengo a ti._

_Quiero…_

_Quiero saber de vos, y si tu corazón late por mi._

_Quiero…_

_Quiero saber de vos, y si tu corazón late por mi._

De repente vi como en los rostros que me observaban se iban cubriendo de lágrimas. Me sentí feliz. Mis sentimientos llegaron a todas las personas, incluido a Darien.

_Se que también puedes ver magia en la lluvia al caer,_

_Se que también puedes ver magia en la lluvia al caer,_

_Se que también puedes ver magia en la lluvia al caer,_

_Se que también puedes ver magia en la lluvia al caer, (Quiero…_

_Quiero saber de vos, y si tu corazón late por mi.)_

_Se que también puedes ver magia en la lluvia al caer,_

_Se que también puedes ver magia en la lluvia al caer,_

_Se que también puedes ver magia en la lluvia al caer,_

_Late por mí,_

_Si tu corazón, late por mí…_

Al terminar las personas se levantaron a aplaudir. Aplaudieron a rabiar. Varias personas se acercaron a felicitarme y desearme buena suerte. Se los agradecí desde el fondo de mi corazón. Al volver a mi mesa vi como algunas lágrimas rebeldes de Darien escapaban presurosas.

Me acerque pero el se levanto y me tomo de la mano. Estaba tan ida en mi mundo que no pensé escuchar lo que él tenia para decirme.

_-Megami, ya te recuerdo. Se exactamente quien eres, Princesa._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOLA!**

**AHORA VOY A CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS=) Y DE PASO DEJARLES MI CORREO PARA QUE ME AGREGUEN EN EL FACEBOOK O EL MSN e v a n e s c e n c e 1 8 1 1 h o t m a i l . c o m**

**AHORA SI YA COMIENZO! UPS!**

**SILVIKOU: Si! Pero espero que leas como terminaron las cosas! Pobre Seiya! E ya otra vez en el medio =S… Ahora también ya habrás leído lo que está haciendo Lyan con el broche de Sere.. Pobre. Seguro ha de doler demasiado. Pero vamos a ver qué sucede con Megami en la próxima! Espero que te gusten estos dos caps! Y que me des una súper opinión! Nos leemos en cualquier momento! Tqm! Y Besshitopsssssssssssss! =D**

**PELUCHES 0901: Tranquila! Que duele! Jajajaja! Si! Pobre Sere! Pero tiene que aprender también a no sacar conclusiones apresuradas! Es muy rápida para eso pero lenta para pensar! Y Meg está cusando revuelo entre la gente… algunas la quieren, otras no. Pero vamos a ver que opinan después de estos caps… a ver si no es un poco mas aceptada ahora! Y si! Gracias a que tengo que estudiar lo necesario ya puedo pasar frente a la compu un buen tiempo =) y darles mas caps a ustedes! Espero que te siga gustando y que puedas opinar siempre =) TQM! AHP! Y gracias =) un beso enorme y lleno de dulce de leche y chocolate para vos =)**

**ANTITOS KOU LETO: Hola tia! En serio? Y subi nomas ya para poder comenzar a leer otra vez ahora que tengo mini vacaciones! Y Ya sep! Gomenasai por lo que paso con Seiya. Es que yo en serio no quería hacerle mucho nana. Pero un le hagash tantu nana tip? Porque le va a doler masiado lueop! Pobre! Y si! Serena es experta en sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Pero bueno. Asi la queremos! Y sip! Te voy a dejar un coment! Ya mismo me paso por tu fic! Bueno tia te dejo! =) te quiero mushop! Y te mando muchos besos con formas de huevitos de pascua para vos =) Ah! Pasa por mi one nuevo tia… quiero saber si sirvo para escribir un lemon =S**

**PRINCESSNERAK: Me fue muy bien! Mil gracias en serio! Y no te preocupes que estoy estudiando mucho, pero no descuido mi fic =) espero que te pases por mi one nuevo. Y por el otro también y puedas dar tu opinión =) sip? Gracias por el apoyo =)**

**SEREYA1****: Guau. Tu review me dejo muy impactada. En serio ahora espero estar llenando tus expectativas, si tenes alguna duda, alguna opinión, jamás dudes en dejarla. Eso ayuda a que te puedas sentir parte del fic y de paso me ayudas a crecer a mi como escritora. Y la verdad es que en serio pongo mucho de mi y me gusta que hayas podido percibir todo el amor que pongo en el fic al escribir. La verdad es que me en serio me sorprendiste mucho y agradezco tu sincera opinión. Además se que es muy difícil elegir entre Sei y Darien. Porque en el manga Darien es un sol. Pero Seiya… ay! Ya me hace doler la cabeza! Los dos son unos bombones que me los como envueltos igual! Jajajaja! Bueno! Aca te deje dos caps! Cualquier sugerencia por favor ni dudes en escribir =) Gracias =)**

**KITTYBADILLO****: queeeeeeeeee? Quien es el maldito? Que lo mato a golpes! Decile que no se aparezca o le hago pure! Como te va a abandonar! Tonto! No sabe lo que se pierde! Vos tranquila que alguien va a saber valorar lo que verdaderamente sos! Y no te preocupes! La inspiración viene y va… Pero espero que mi historia pueda ayudarte un poco a tener una sonrisita sip? Dale que quiero ver tu review después de estos caps si? Te quiero ami!**

**Y PARA MIS BOMBONAS, QUE ME SIGUEN Y ME LEEN NO DUDEN EN DEJAR REVIEWS, SUGERENCIAS, TOMATAZOS, QUEJAS, CANCIONES QUE QUIERAN VER EN EL FIC, LO QUE DESEEN JAMAS DUDEN EN ESCRIBIR. AH! QUIERO DEJAR UN PROFUNDO AGRADECIMIENTO A UNA COMPA DE FACULTAD QUE COMENZO A SEGUIRME. GRACIAS! NOS LEEMOS CHICAS Y PASEN POR "UN MOMENTO"… Y DIGAN QUE OPINAN!**

**SAIYONARA!**


	16. Chapter 15

**15. LOS RECUERDOS VAN LLEGANDO**

**Por Darien**

Cuando la oi cantar, sentia que esa voz y esa cancion no eran de este mundo. La miraba fijamente. Sus movimientos eran de una profesional, pero habia cierta elegancia en ellos. Su gracia era unica. Entonce sfue cuando me puse a pensar en el medallón que colgaba de su cuello.

Ya lo habia visto antes pero no recordaba donde. Pense pense hasta que sin darme cuenta unas imágenes empezaron a venir a mi rostro.

**FLASHBACK**

_-Endimion! No mires esa luz por favor…_

_-Disculpa, pero quien eres tu? Luces igual a la Princesa Serena._

_-No me recuerdas? Soy yo, soy Megami, tu prometida. Recuerdame. _Lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos color chocolate.

_-Eso es imposible. Yo no estoy comprometido aún. _

_-Pero mira! Este medallón me lo has regalado tu!_

_-Lo siento, pero no te conozco._

_-Esta bien, Endimion. Cuando llegue el dia en que estemos juntos por favor recuerda que se que tambien puedes ver en magia en la lluvia._

Se levanto y desaparecio de mi vista. Dias después me acerque a una de las ayudantes del Palacio Lunar donde me estaba quedando.

_-Disculpe. Puedo hacerle una pregunta?_

_-Por supuesto, Su Alteza._

_-Habia una muchacha hace comounos tres o cuatro dias. Decia llamarse Megami. A donde ha ido?_

_-No señor. Aquí no existe nadie con ese nombre. Seguramente usted esta agotado y se imagina todas esas cosas. _

_-Tienes razon. Por favor aviseme cuando la Princesa Serena este libre. Me gustaria hablar con ella._

_-Como ordene, Su Alteza._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ella menciono que yo le regale ese medallón. Sera que es el mismo?

Espere pacientemente hasta que bajo del escenario. Una multitud se acerco a ella a felicitarla. Luego de sus saludos se acerco a nuestra mesa. En ese momento un dolor en mi corazon empezo a hacerse latente y unas lagrimas surcaron mi rostro. Decidi decirle la verdad.

Me levanto y tome una de sus manos.

_-Tengo algo que decirte._

Note como no estaba prestando atención, entonces se lo dije de golpe.

_-Megami, ya te recuerdo. Se exactamente quien eres, Princesa._

No me contuve y la abrace, mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de correr. No sabia que decirle, solo queria tenerla asi, apegada a mi para siempre.

**Por Seiya**

Mi Bombon se habia desmayado y yo no podia hacer nada. La recoste en mi cama y fui por unos paños. Desee en esos momentos que alguien estuviera conmigo. Aunque fuese el idiota de Yaten. Me asusto la manera en que se estremecia de dolor. Parecia que la estuvieran rasgando por dentro.

Me preocupaba de sobremanera, pero asi como surgieron esos dolores de repente, se esfumaron. La deje dormir, mientras la miraba tiernamente. En eso veo como algo llamativamente azul cae al piso. La tomo entre mis manos y veo que es una estrella color azul cielo.

Pense que era de Megami, porque fue la unica persona fuera de Serena que habia estado en mi habitación. Me levante para guardarlo junto con mi broche de transformación, pero cuando lo acerque ambos comenzaron a brillar de una manera hermosa y calida. Segundos después veo como toda mi habitación habia cambiado.

Observo que las paredes eran blanquisimas con detalles de lunas y estrellas por todas partes. Las cortinas que cubrian la ventana eran de color rosa con detalles de lunas tambien. Miro hacia donde estaba mi cama y en ella mi Bonbon y veo como ella no estaba con la misma ropa que llevaba, sino con un vestido blanco y la marca lunar en su frente.

Me acerco hacia ella, pero el escritorio que se encontraba alli llamo mi atención. Era de color madera claro, como todos los muebles que estaban alli. Sobre el habia un portarretratos donde estaba una foto mia con Bombon. Peo mr veia diferente. Fue cuando repare en mis ropas. Yo tampoco estaba vestido como antes.

Llevaba un traje color bordo con una espada atascada a mi cinturón. Toco mi cabeza y siento que habia algo duro alli. Lo tomo con cuidado y veo que era una corona de oro puro con pequeñas incrustaciones de rubies. Me sorprendio. Esta corona la conocia bien. Era una corona que habia visto miles de veces en Kinmoku. Era de uno de los legendarios principes estelares que habian creado todas la estrellas y que controlaban el nacimiento de las semillas estelares.

Me sorprendio bastante cuando la puerta de la habitación donde me encontraba se abrio y veo a mi hermano Taiki.

_-Ven Seiya. Es hora de irnos de aquí. Ninguno de nosotros tiene nada mas que hacer aquí. Solo nosotros y la Princesa Blanca no hemos visto el brillo del Cristal._

_-De que hablas Taiki? No entiendo._

_-Deja de bromear. Ven que ella ya nos esta esperando. La dejaremos en el planeta Alfa junto con la Princesa Mireya. Ella la cuidara bien, no te angusties._

Solo asenti. Esto era parte de mi vision. Segui a Taiki dejando a mi Bombon en la habitación donde apareci. Eran unos largos pasillos llenos de luz y con un ambiente calido y acogedor. Pero extrañamente estaba triste. Al llegar a una puerta Taiki la abrio y nos dejo afuera de ese lugar. Al darme vuelta pude ver con asombro que era un inmenso palacio. Pero llamo mi atención el simbolo de Luna que se encontraba encima.

Era el Palacio del Imperio Lunar! Que hacia yo en un lugar como este? Mi asombro iba creciendo. O sea ya conocia a Bombon de antes? Tome impulso pero cuando me dirigi nuevamente a la puerta escucho una voz que me es muy familiar.

_-No Seiya. Ella ya no te recuerda. Y tampoco a mi. Dejala. Recuerda que aun puedes luchar por ella. Pero en el futuro. _

Doy la vuelta sorprendio de la madurez y confianza de esa voz. No se imaginan mi asombro cuando veo a Megami con un vestido similar al de Bombon y una luna creciente plateada en su frente.

_- Pero..._

_-No. Entiendelo. Ya no nos recuerda. Yo tambien estoy triste pero ten fe. Recuerda que las descendientes de la Luna, nunca dejamos de amar a aquella persona a quien entregamos el corazon_

Empiezo a restregar mis ojos y veo que estoy de vuelta en mi habitación. Mire hacia mi cama con miedo de no ver mas a Bombon alli. Pero estaba y se estaba despertando.

_-Seiya. Senti un dolor muy fuerte. Sentia como si me estuvieran arrancando la piel._

_-Tranquila Bombon. Ya estoy aquí. _

_-Pero mira! Si ya ni siquieras tienes ninguna herida. _

Me mire y pude ver bajo mis vendas que Bombon tenia razon. No tenia ninguna herida. Gire hasta que mis ojos dieron con la estrella azul que encontre. Al lado mi broche habia cambiado. La forma de estrella aun se encontraba presente pero el color no era el mismo. Tenia una tonalidad rojiza. Me llamo la atención pero me mantuve callado.

Segui confortando a mi Bombon hasta que decidio separarse de mi. Me miro seriamente y comenzo a hablar.

_-Seiya. Debo hablar con Darien, debo decirle que ya no lo amo. Pero quiero pedirte algo a cambio de eso._

_-Pideme Bombon. Si me pides la vida no dudes que te la daria sin ninguna objeción._

_-Tonto. Quiero estar contigo siempre, que me hagas sonreir, que me abraces hasta el cansancio, amanecer en tus brazos. Pero no es eso lo que pensaba pedirte._

_-Entonces que, Bombon?_

_-Alejate de Megami._

_-Oh…_

Pero si es su hermana! Como podia sentir celos de ella. Debia decirselo.

_-Pero Bombon…_

_-No Seiya. Sin peros. Alejate de ella si quieres estar conmigo. Se que no es nada para ti, pero no quiero verla cerca. Tengo miedo que te aleje de mi._

_-Prometi ayudarla en su carrera._

_-Ayudala. Pero nada mas. _

Suspire. Como iba a decirle que Megami era su hermana si no queria escuchar nada sobre ella?

_-Esta bien, Bombon. Pero cuando vas a hablar con Darien?_

_-Ahora mismo ire a su departamento._

_-Espera. Almorcemos y luego iras._

_-Esta bien! Quiero…._

Ella seguia diciendo todo lo que queria almorzar, pero solo me preocupaba que Serena volviera a atacar de esa manera a su hermana. Pero queria entender que habia sucedido para que Serena no nos recuerde ni a Megami ni a mi de su vida pasada.

Cuando vaya mi bombon a lo de Darien ire a hablar con Megami. Ella debe saber que es lo que sucede. Creo que también ha de saber quien es el que la esta buscando.

**Por Hope**

Sabia que Meg no vendria a casa, entonces decidi haer lo que todo gato hace: pasear. Sali a mirar las calles cerca del lugar donde vivimos. Todo me asombraba. Antes de encontrar nuevamente a Megami, me sentia muy sola. Yo tambien la encontre en la misma situación.

Sus padres habian muerto en un accidente aereo, dejandola completamente sola. Yo no sabia si contarle la verdad sobre de una vez. Pero cuando vi lo sola que se encontraba decidi contarselo para que se reuniera con sus antiguas amigas del Milenio de Plata.

**FLASHBACK**

Megami llega a la casa cargada con bolsas llenas de alimentos. Entonce salto a la mesa y me aparezco frente a ella.

_-Mira. Te he traido algunas cositas espero que te agraden._

_-Hola._

_-Que! Puedes hablar?_

_-Si. Y disculpa por hacerlo recién. Mi nombre es Hope y quiero hacerte recordar algunas cosas. Ten._-dije dando un brinco y con un destello de luz hice aparecer el broche que le correspondía a ella._ Es un broche._

_-Para mi? Gracias. Pero, que quieres que recuerde?_

_-Tu vida anterior._

_-Mi vida anterior?_

Y cayo en un profundo sueño. Al despertar me acerque y le pregunte si había visto algo.

_-Lo recuerdo todo claramente. Ahora entiendo porque mi actitud es de esta manera. Y porque siempre sentí que algo me faltaba. Pero y donde encuentro a mi hermana? Y a mis amigas? Ellas me recordaran?_

_-Ellas viven en Japón. Y no tienes de que preocuparte. Seguramente ya te recuerdan. Y si no lo hacen, puedo hacer que recuperen la memoria como lo hice contigo._

_-Esta bien. Iremos a Japon. Y gracias. La soledad ya no quedaba bien conmigo._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Nunca pensé que al llegar a Japon íbamos a encontrar un buen ambiente. La ciudad es tranquila. Por lo menos para ella. La hace feliz. Esta siempre con sus amigas, pero aun asi le falta algo.

Dando vueltas y vueltas, me di cuenta que ya era un poco tarde. Al ir caminando encontré a una felina que reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo.

_ -Luna?_

_-Hope? Que haces aquí?_

Fue una emoción única. Ella era mi mejor amiga y juntas cuidábamos a ambas princesas. La abrace, en la medida que podía con mis patas, sin dejar de lagrimear.

_-No puedo creerlo! Realmente eres tu! Eso quiere decir que.._

_-Si. Megami también está aquí._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOLA CHICAS!**

**COMO ESTAN? **

**ANDUVE COMO LOCA ESTE TIEMPO Y ADEMAS LA INSPIRACION SE REHUSO A VOLVER! PEROOOOOOOOOOOO…. YA SE TOMO LA MOLESTIA DE VOLVER. Y QUIERO QUE ME DEN SUS VOTOS EN ESTA MINI ENCUESTA.**

COMO ESTAMOS EN EL CAPITULO QUINCE, LES CUENTO QUE EN ESTE HERMOSO DOMINGO LAS SEIS PAREJAS TUVIERON UNA CITA! Y ES UNA CITA POR CAPITULO… Y… EN UNA DE ESAS CITAS HUBO UNA PROPUESTA DE MATRIMONIO!

**Y… QUIERO QUE ME DIGAN EL ORDEN EN QUE QUIEREN QUE APREZCAN LAS CITAS!**

**SOLO QUIERO QUE ME PONGAN EL ORDEN… SI? ENTONCES PARA PODER DARLES UNA LINDA PARTICIPACION A USTEDES =)**

**ESTAS SON NUESTRAS PAREJAS:**

**SERENA Y SEIYA**

**MEGAMI Y DARIEN**

**AMY Y TAIKI**

**REI Y NICHOLAS**

**LITA Y ANDREW**

**MINA Y YATEN**

**SOLO PONGAN EL ORDEN EN QUE QUIEREN QUE APAREZCAN Y YA!**

**AHORA LOS REVIEWS =)**

******peluches0901:** hola! gracias por la buena suerte =) jajaja ayuda cuando estoy vaga... jajaja... bueno.. por lo que veo no te gusto mi one =( pero sabia luego... soy muy mala para los lemons =( Gomenasai! espero que me des el orden en que quiers los capitulos =) me encantaria saber tu opinion! la espero con ansias! besitos! tqm =)

**kittybadillo:holisssssssss! espero que te haya gustado la cancion =) (si la escuchaste verdad jeje) tambien espero que hayas pasado re bien tu cumple! con muchos regalos y mucha fiesta =) jejeje! buenop! espero que todo este bien con tu seiya personal ahorita! y que me des tu opinion sobre el orden de los capitulos =) ah... y adivina quien propuso matrimonio a quien =D ni te lo imaginas! jajaja no estamos leyendo =) besos tqm! **

** princessnerak: gracias =) segui opinando que tu opinion cuenta =) ah! y dejame el orden en que quieras los capitulos si? ah y a ver si te pasas por mi one =) y dame tu opinion =)... POR SOBRE TODO GRACIAS POR SER EL REVIEW NUMERO 50 =D**

** Marie Winchester Kou Efron : lo siento! es que de a poco la inspiracion se va y vuelve! pero volvio y dejo este cap! ah! espero que puedas decirme el orden que te gustaria en la historia =) asi la subo dentro de poco! ah! ya hice aparecer a Seiya.. creeme que hasta yo ya lo extrañe XD jajaja buenop! nos estamos leyendo =) besitos =)**

**sereya1:y... es muy profunda tu pregunta.. (ya tengo la gota en la cabeza y un dedo cerca de mi cara pensando) la verdad con la situacion. me identifico mucho por el hecho de que quisiera verme en una situacion como esa. no como explicar. me gustaria ser una de ellas, vivir una vida parecida. capaz y como me gusta tanto tambien me quise sentir alguna de ellas. y puede que sea ese el motivo por el cual trato de transmitir el caudal de sentimientos que tengo dentro, y que me gustaria compartir con las personas =)... y! ah! dejame el orden de parejas que quieras sip? para que la historia tambien pueda ser de tu autoria =)jajaja gracias por leer! besitos =)**

**Para las demas lo mismo! dejen el orden de sus parejas! y asi vamos a hacer unos lindos caps para que los disfruten! a las que no aparecieron por aca les digo que las extraño! y por fa dejen sus reviews, que son mi monedita para seguir escribiendo! gracias chicas! un beso enorme!**


	17. Chapter 16

**LA CITA MAS ESPERADA**

**Por Megami.**

Hay momentos en que no puedes creer lo que estas viviendo, momentos en donde tu realidad supera a todos tus sueños. Y créanme que este momento es uno de ellos.

Estar en sus brazos, darme cuenta de que este amor sobrevivió al tiempo y que volvió para acobijarme de nuevo en el, es una experiencia que simplemente supera cualquier deseo terrenal que pudieras tener.

El simple hecho de saber que aun me recuerda, a pesar de tantas mentiras, de tantas verdades enterradas, de tantos caminos cortados estamos juntos de nuevo. Y espero que sea para siempre.

Yo no podía dejar de llorar. Pensar que mi amor y mi perseverancia y ¿Por qué no? mi testarudez hicieron el milagro.

El solo me acaricia, siento como su corazón late al mismo compás del mío, como sus labios se pierden entre mis cabellos haciendo que la soledad de mi alma simplemente se pierda por completo.

- Megami. Quiero saber que paso. Por que hasta ahora no pude recordarte, por que ahora apareces en mi vida, porque regresas en este momento.

- Es una larga historia. Pero no quiero contártela ahora. Quiero compartir este momento contigo. Por favor solo prométeme una cosa.

- La que quieras, pequeña.

- No hables de esto con nadie, yo diré la verdad cuando sea necesario.

- Pero…

- No Darien. No me presiones. Déjame disfrutar de esta alegría recién encontrada. Olvida ese cumulo de recuerdos y vivamos como lo que somos, dos amigos en este presente.

- Pero si ya se que no eras mi amiga. ¿Cómo pretendes que te trate como tal?

- Ten paciencia. Además por si lo olvidas, estamos en un lugar público y siento la mirada de algunas personas.

Al soltarnos veo como discretamente algunas personas daban vuelta para colocar sus mirada nuevamente en sus platos o en su familia como fingiendo no haber visto nada.

Como si me importase. Darien ya sabía la verdad de mi existencia, solo hacia falta darle mayores detalles. Pero no quería arruinar nada de este día.

Al terminar de almorzar fuimos a caminar por las calles. El fue muy atento conmigo, ¿saben? Por lo menos no tuve que fingir para poder sentirme cómoda como lo hacia en otras ocasiones. El se veía sereno, feliz. Muy distinto a como lo encontré ayer. Esta Serena. No cambia. Pero en fin. Imagino que estará en su hogar. O quien sabe.

Al esconderse el sol, decidí regresar al departamento. Estar fuera mucho tiempo no era algo muy normal en mi y sabia que Hope estaría preocupada.

Darien se ofreció a acompañarme. Caminamos nuevamente en silencio, pero como siempre era un silencio muy agradable. Al llegar sentí un dolor en el corazón: era hora de decirnos nuevamente adiós.

Se acerco a mí y me dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

- Hasta mañana, pequeña.

- ¿Hasta mañana?

- Si. Pienso comenzar a no acostumbrarme a tenerte lejos.

- Pero…

- Déjame hacerlo. Este es mi favor a cambio del que me has pedido.

- Uff… Este bien. Pero solo porque te debo un favor.

- Jojana, esta bien. Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana…

Subí las escaleras como una tonta, sentía como si las escaleras estaban hechas de nubes, como si el cielo hubiera bajado para mí. Llegue a mi habitación y no vi ninguna señal de Hope. Entonces tome mi Ipod y puse la canción mas tranquila que encontré.

_Bésame, a destiempo,_

_Sin piedad y en silencio._

_Bésame, frena el tiempo,_

_Haz crecer lo que siento._

_Bésame, como si el mundo se acabara después._

_Bésame, y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés._

_Bésame, sin razón , porque quiere el corazón._

_Bésame..._

_Siénteme, en el viento_

_Mientras yo, muero lento._

_Bésame, sin motivos,_

_Y Esta vez siempre contigo._

_Bésame, como si el mundo se acabara después._

_Bésame, y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés._

_Bésame, sin razón , porque quiere el corazón._

_Bésame..._

_Bésame, como si el mundo se acabara después._

_Bésame, y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés._

_Bésame, sin razón , porque quiere el corazón._

_Bésame..._

_Bésame así, sin compasión._

_Quédate en mí sin condición._

_Dame tan solo un motivo_

_Y me quedo yo_

_Y me quedo yo_

_Me quedo yo_

_Y me quedo yo_

La escuche hasta que lentamente caí en el mundo de los sueños, con una sonrisa en mis labios y una canción de amor en mi corazón.

**Por Darien**

Ni siquiera se imaginan la sorpresa que sentí cuando recordé que significaba esa pelinegra en mi vida pasada. Fue algo extraño. Me siento como una mujer hablando pensando en estas cosas.

Es que de verdad no imaginan lo que fue saber que ella tenía algo que ver en mi mundo. Y como las piezas fueron cayendo en su lugar. Como entender el significado de tantas señales que nunca entendía.

Pero en fin. Siento como si mi mundo hubiera cambiado. Y a decir verdad eso esta sucediendo. Mi motivo de vida cambio radicalmente. El dolor de lo sucedido con Serena ya es una minima mancha en este torrente de felicidad que estoy sintiendo. Megami vino a llenar mi mundo de luz, de calidez.

Quiero que esto de verdad funcione y espero no tener que sentir nuevamente mi corazón hecho pedazos.

Y pensar que la tenía frente a mis narices todo el tiempo. Pero sigo sin entender cual es la conexión de ella con Serena y con el Reino Lunar. Hay algo escondido allí. Y pienso averiguarlo con el transcurrir del tiempo.

Mientras, seguiré con esta sonrisa de tonto adolescente enamorado al pensar cada instante en esa pequeña.

Debo hablar con Serena también. Sera una conversación muy difícil, pero créanme que es algo muy necesario. También debemos ser sinceros. Si esto continua Tokio de Cristal nunca se hará realidad.

Son tantas cosas para pensar, tantas cosas que están en juego, tanta felicidad que puede caer por la borda. Pero creo que nuestros sentimientos son lo más importante. Nunca fui muy demostrativo, pero también pienso en los demás y tengo sentimientos después de todo.

Bien, creo que es mejor dormir. Mañana será un día lleno de decisiones difíciles que tomar.


	18. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: YA LO SABEN =)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LA CITA TAN ESPERADA II**

**Por Amy**

Me mire al espejo una vez más asegurándome de que todo estuviera perfecto. Mire mi suave vestido de un azul oscuro, que me llegaba hasta las rodillas con unas mangas cortas que tenían una gomita que los moldeaba perfectamente. Ensaye mi sonrisa, porque sabía que por mis nervios mi sonrisa iba a esfumarse.

Es que estas últimas semanas se comportaba como un caballero. Nos había tocado cubrir guardias juntos y trabajar a su lado era un placer. Las practicas eran llevaderas y siempre nuestro profesor nos daba halagos por el buen equipo que formábamos ambos. Pero al salir de nuestra práctica de ayer lo sentí algo extraño.

**FLASHBACK**

Íbamos camino a los casilleros, el iba en completo silencio, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos.

_Oye Taiki. Te sientes bien? Te veo muy pensativo._

_Oh! No es nada Amy, tranquila. Tal vez sea solo tu imaginación._

_Pero mi intuición me dice que algo sucede. De verdad te encuentras bien?_

_Si! Jajaja… nunca me había sentido mejor. De veras. No debes preocuparte. A propósito. Que harás mañana a parte de adelantar las practicas de la semana?_

_Mmm… déjame pensar. Nada. Por?_

_Es que… no te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo? Y quizás después podríamos dar vueltas por allí._

_Claro! Me encanta la idea. Pero…_

_Pero qué Amy?_

_No sé que ponerme! no tengo mucha ropa como para salir a cenar._

_Ponte lo que te haga sentir cómoda, te parece?_

_Está bien._

_Paso por ti a las 8?_

_Si, a las 8 está bien._

_Te espero a la salida si? Ve cámbiate y te llevo._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Sigo poder creerlo. Taiki me invito a salir. Aunque es un almuerzo igual siento nervios. Es que es tan perfecto, correcto y educado. Siempre me sentí atraída hacia él, inclusive cuando sabía que era una sailor como nosotras.

Pero ahora es diferente. Tenemos un enemigo ahora, pero no se manifiestan. Eso me tiene un poco intranquila. Pero no es momento de preocuparse. Debo estar lista para cuando Taiki venga a recogerme.

POR EL OTRO LADO…

**Por Taiki**

Estoy intensamente nervioso. Es nunca antes he hecho algo como esto. También, uno no hace esto todos los días. Pero cuando algo mueve a tu corazón no hay nada que lo detenga.

Me cercioro de no haber olvidado nada. Ni mis llaves, ni las flores, ni nada semejante. Estoy nervioso. Estoy a minutos de ver a la dueña de esa mirada azul tan profunda como las profundidades, con una sabiduría marcada en sus pupilas que parecen ver más allá de lo humanamente visible.

Bajo al estacionamiento para sacar el coche y siento como mi pulso aun no ha bajado. Me siento completamente tenso. Pero tranquilizarme. No puedo denotar nerviosismo o arruinare mi sorpresa.

Había soñado con este momento, pero en otro escenario, en otro momento y posiblemente en otra vida. Pero ahora debo centrarme en mi presente.

Y así entre miles de cavilaciones llego a la puerta del hogar de Amy. Me bajo sin dejar de temblar de los nervios. Sostengo las flores entre mis manos sudorosas. Camino lentamente y toco el timbre. En eso escucho como alguien se acerca y abre la puerta.

Entonces abro mis ojos lo más que puedo y quedo como atontado. Allí estaba Amy, hermosa con ese vestido azul que aunque era sencillo, simplemente la hacía lucir como una princesa. Me regalo una sonrisa y saludo.

_Hola Taiki. Eres puntual._

_Ho…hola Amy. Si. Creí que tú también lo eras y veo que no me equivoque._

_Claro. No me gusta hacer esperar a nadie._

_Ah. Estas son para ti, espero que te gusten._

_Gracias Taiki, pero créeme no era necesario. Espérame que las ponga en agua y vuelvo._

Espere pacientemente en la puerta y al instante ella vuelve con un pequeño bolso en la mano.

_Ya estoy Taiki. Vamos._

Me acerco al auto y le abro la puerta como todo caballero. Ella con una gentil sonrisa sube y yo hago lo mismo del lado del conductor. Veo como sus mejillas adquieren un hermoso color rojizo. Parece tan frágil en estos momentos, tan delicada.

_A donde vamos?_

_Es una sorpresa._

_Pero, estoy bien así? No es muy sencillo lo que traigo puesto._

_No Amy. Te ves maravillosa con ese vestido._

_Gracias, Taiki._

Seguí manejando en silencio. De vez cuando intercambiamos algunas palabras sobre nuestros escritores favoritos o las prácticas, inclusive de algunas materias que a nuestro parecer eran muy innecesarias. Llegamos a un pequeño muelle donde estacione el auto.

Al bajarme pedí a Amy que cierre sus ojos. Ella dudosa acepto y nos fuimos caminando. La llevaba de la mano. Sentí como se aferraba a ella para no caer. Me sentí tan feliz de tenerla allí, tan cerca que espero que todo salga como lo había planeado.

Al llegar al muelle la suelto y le digo que tengo que llevarla en mis brazos. Ella se resistió pero al final accedió. Al alzarla la mire a la cara y sentí unas ganas inmensas de besarla. Subo lentamente al barco que había preparado para ella. Al llegar la bajo delicadamente.

_Taiki, donde estamos? Ya estoy un poco picada de la curiosidad._

_Tranquila, ya puedes abrir los ojos._

Veo como su rostro se llena de admiración. Se acerco lentamente al pequeño salón que esta frente a ella. Seguía asombrada al ver que había pensado en ella en cada uno de los detalles: el azul que predominaba en todo, unas sillas cubiertas con tejidos en tornasol, la mesa central donde almorzaríamos, y una gran pared de vidrio que dejaba ver completamente el océano.

_Taiki, esto es… es simplemente hermoso… mira el mar…_

_No Amy, no es el mar. Es el océano._

_El océano?_

_Si. Estamos en el océano pacifico._

Se quedo admirada. Podía ver en sus ojos como se llenaba de alegría al ver tanta belleza junta.

La lleve hacia la pared y nos quedamos viendo el océano un buen rato.

Pasamos a almorzar y seguíamos hablando y riendo de todo un poco. De vez en cuando nos quedábamos viendo el uno al otro, en completo silencio. Sentía que en ese silencio que compartíamos, nos decíamos más cosas que nunca. Nos entendíamos sin hablar y eso era lo que me cautivaba de ella.

Comenzaron a tocar una canción que había escogido previamente para este momento. La invite a bailar y ella acepto. Fuimos al centro del salón. La tome de la cintura y empezamos a deslizarnos suavemente por todo el salón.

_I don't mean to run,_

_But everytime you come around I feel,_

_More alive, than ever_

_And I guess it's too much,_

_Maybe we're too young,_

_And I don't even know what's real,_

_But I know I've never wanted anything so bad,_

_I've never wanted anyone so bad,_

_If I let you love me,_

_Be the one adored,_

_Would you go all the way?_

_Be the one I'm looking for?_

_If I let you love me, (If I say,)_

_Be the one adored, (It's okay,)_

_Would you go all the way? (Stay,)_

_Be the one I'm looking for?_

_Help me come back down,_

_From high above the clouds,_

_You know I'm suffocating,_

_But I blame this town,_

_Why do I deny,_

_The things that burn inside,_

_Down deep I'm barely breathing,_

_But you just see a smile,_

_And I don't wanna let this go,_

_Really, I just want to know_

Cuando llegamos a esta parte de la canción ya estaba listo para lo que venía después. Me acerqué a ella y le susurré al oído:

_Amy, hay algo que quiero decirte. Pero por favor, piensa bien antes de responderme._

_Que es Taiki? Que sucede?_

_If I let you love me,_

_Be the one adored,_

_Would you go all the way?_

_Be the one I'm looking for?_

_If I let you love me, (If I say,)_

_Be the one adored, (It's okay,)_

_Would you go all the way? (Stay,)_

_Be the one I'm looking for?_

_If I let you love me,__  
__Be the one adored,__  
__Would you go all the way?__  
__Be the one I'm looking for?_

_If I let you love me,__  
__Be the one adored,__  
__Would you go all the way?__  
__Be the one I'm looking for?__  
__If I let you love me, (If I say,)__  
__Be the one adored, (It's okay,)__  
__Would you go all the way? __(Stay,)__  
__Be the one I'm looking for?_

Me arrodille frente a ella y pronuncie las palabras que estuve practicando durante semanas.

_Amy Mizuno, quieres casarte conmigo?_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**HOLA CHICAS COMO ESTAN!**

**DISCULPEN LA ASQUEROSA DEMORA! SE QUE NO TENGO NINGUN PERDON PERO CREANME QUE LA INSPIRACION SE FUE, SE MANDO A VOLAR. Y NO QUISO VOLVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! MENOS MAL VOLVIO, CREANME QUE HASTA YO YA QUERIA COLAPSAR! ME SENTIA MUY MAL, PORQUE LO QUE ESCRIBIA ERA INSIPIDO. PERO AL FIN AHORA SALIO UN CAPITULO CON EL CUAL ME SIENTO BASTANTE SATISFECHA. ESPERO ME SEPAN DISCULPAR, PERO Y SI NO…. IGUAL NO SE ENOJEN CONMIGO ! PERO QUIERO DEJAR MIS SINCEROS AGRADECIMIENTOS A KITTY BADILLO!**

**MUJER ME TUVISTE AGUANTE DE VERDAD! GRACIAS EN SERIO POR ROMPERME TANTO QUE POR FIN SALIO UN CAPITULO QUE VALE LA PENA… CREEME QUE METERTE EN LA CABEZA DE DOS INTELECTUALES NO ERA NADA FACIL! XD PÈRO ACA ESTAMOS… Y CREEME QUE TUS EXCUSAS LAS ENTIENDO! MI VIDA TE QUIERO MILLON! SEGUI LEYENDO Y RECLAMANDO MIS AUSENCIAS!**

**BUENO! QUIERO DISCULPARME TAMBIEN POR NO CONTESTAR NADA EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR. Y TAMBIEN POR NO PONER EL NOMBRE DE LAS CANCIONES. ENTONCES ANTES DE CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS ATRASADOS, QUIERO DARLES UNA LISTITA DE LAS CANCIONES QUE USE HASTA AHORA Y EN QUE CAPITULO!**

**SUNLIGHT DE PLAIN T WHITE- CAPITULO 4**

**COME HOME DE ONE REPUBLIC- CAPITULO 6**

**LLEVAME DE KUDAI – CAPITULO 11**

**MAGIA EN LA LLUVIA DE MYSTIKA (GRUPO DE MI PAIS)- CAPITULO 14**

**BESAME DE CAMILA- CAPITULO 16**

**ADORE DE PARAMORE- CAPITULO 17**

**Bueno... ahora si reviews!**

**Peluches0901: gracias por el aguante en serio! Espero que este cap te guste! Y ya salió la propuesta de matrimonio... la preguntan es… dira si?... o no? Jijijijijiji vamos a ver... espero no demorarme tanto... pero aca voy a estar por si me quieras lanzar un tomatazo! Tqm! Besos X***

**Elis: aca está un poquito más de la historia! Gracias por unirte a la lectura! Besos!**

**Princessnerak: no te apresures que mina y Yaten ya están programados para el próximo cap! Y no te preocupes, tratare de dar lo mejor de mí en el próximo cap!**

**Angel Kou: aca ya puse los nombres de las canciones. Estoy intentando poner un canal en youtube para que puedan escuchar las canciones. Y espero que sigas leyendo y te siga gustando. Si tienes alguna opinión que dar, queja o lo que sea, sentite libre de hacerlo!**

**Sereya1: me encanto! Iba a comentar en tu link pero mi face últimamente hace lo que quiere. Por eso me pone nerviosa y uso desde mi móvil. Pero déjame decirte que si me encanto y derrame algunas lagrimitas! Bueno. Espero que este cap te guste y si no, me avisas! Gracias por estar! Tqm! X***

**Y para las demás que se pasaron y le dieron una miradita un humilde agradecimiento de esta chica que intenta ser escritora pero créanme que lo hago de corazón y porque ustedes están del otro lado leyendo. Gracias chicas!**


	19. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: YA LO SABEN =)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LA CITA TAN ESPERADA III**

**Por Rei**

Que mal día! El abuelo me dejo encargada del templo, así que tendré que quedarme y así como van las cosas creo que la salida que habíamos planeado con Nicholas va a tener que esperar, porque no puedo dejar el templo.

_Odio que el abuelo me haga esto._

_Tranquila Rei, si no se puede, no se puede._

_Pero no es justo, Nicholas. Se suponía que este día era para nosotros._

_Pero podemos pasarla bien aquí._

_No es lo mismo!_

_Pero al menos intentémoslo, que dices?_

_Tienes razón._

Nos pusimos a limpiar el templo como es normal, pero con la idea de pasar un día de los más agradable posible. Lástima que tenemos que quedarnos aquí, aunque no tengamos otra opción. Al terminar de arreglar el templo, comenzamos con la rutina de oraciones diarias.

Decidí que Nicholas iría por las cosas para preparar un almuerzo romántico entre los dos. Cuando él se fue, pensé que sería una buena idea ir a consultar al fuego sagrado. A pesar de que hoy sería un día diferente, la repentina tranquilidad de estos últimos días es muy inquietante.

Cerré mis ojos y suplique al fuego sagrado que me de alguna pista sobre los que sucederá en el futuro. A medida que mi concentración iba aumentando fui cayendo lentamente en un profundo sueño.

**SUEÑO**

Me encuentro en un lugar hermoso, parece como si fuera el punto donde el cielo y la tierra se unen. Veo como el cielo oscuro esta surcado por hermosas y radiantes estrellas, los cometas que atraviesan como ráfagas de luz y las auroras boreales dan un espectáculo simplemente maravilloso.

Mientras más admiraba todo esto comencé a bajar la vista y me vi con mi uniforme de sailor. Sobre la tierra escucho unos pasos que se acercan sigilosamente hacia mí. Giro la cabeza y encuentro a una joven vestida como una de esas sailors que últimamente han aparecido solo que ella llevaba el vestido con una tonalidad rojiza y unas botas del mismo tono hasta la rodilla. Tenía los ojos rojos como flamas de fuego vivo y los cabellos blancos, casi traslucidos.

Se acerco a mí y me saludo:

_Seas bienvenida, Sailor Mars, guardiana de la Princesa Heredera._

_Dime, donde estoy? Y quien eres tú?_

_Estamos en uno de los corredores del tiempo, un corredor donde se encuentran los destinos entrecruzados. _

_Pero y quien eres?_

_Soy Sailor Flame, protectora de la Princesa Blanca y al igual que tu soy la Sailor del fuego._

_Pero… Y que sucederá? Necesito saber quién es la Princesa Blanca. Necesitamos encontrarla. Ella corre peligro._

_Sé que ya saben que ella es la hermana de la Princesa Heredera, pero antes de todo deben saber que es de suma importancia que ella se reúna primeramente con su hermana._

_Pero quién es? Como sabremos quién es?_

_Pero, tú ya lo sabes, Sailor Mars. Has sentido su energía tan similar a la de la Princesa Heredera._

_Qué? Estas diciendo que Megami es la Princesa Blanca?_

_Así es. Ella es la Princesa Blanca. Ella es su hermana melliza. Ambas deben unirse para poder detener a Lyan, que es el representante de La Luna de Las Tinieblas._

_Ellos fueron derrotados. Con la fuerza del amor de los futuros Reyes de Tokio de Cristal._

_Pero ese amor no es real, Sailor Mars. Solo fue una obra del cruce del destino._

_Cómo? Si ellos estaban destinados, tenían una pequeña hijas. La Pequeña Dama es fruto de ese amor._

_No lo es. Eso es lo que ustedes creen como cierto. Pero no es así. Megami cuando llegue el momento les dirá todo lo que de verdad sucedió. Y cuando llegue ese día estaremos preparadas para luchar juntas._

_Ustedes? Quienes más?_

_Somos 4 sailors nacidas para proteger a la Princesa Blanca. Somos las Sailor Elements._

_Está bien. Por lo que veo debemos luchar juntas para proteger a nuestras princesas._

_Si. Debemos evitar que la leyenda se cumpla por completo. O la galaxia que ustedes y nosotras hemos venido defendiendo desde hacia tanto tiempo ya no existirá._

_Qué?_

_Si, ese es el fin de la profecía. Pero no te preocupes, nuestras princesas harán lo necesario para que este hermoso mundo siga existiendo y aun podremos observar todas las maravillas que has estado viendo aquí._

Lleve mis manos a mi rostro. No pude detener a las copiosas y abundantes lágrimas que caían sobre mis mejillas. No quería imaginar un mundo sin las chicas, un mundo vacio, un mundo que ya no iba a poder proteger, un mundo sin… Nicholas.

Desperté de repente. Sentí que las lágrimas aun seguían saliendo de mis ojos. Al incorporarme sentí un pequeño papel que contenía una nota:

_**Sailor Mars:**_

_**Ese sueño que acabas de tener fue un encuentro real. Me gustaría que hables con las demás lo más pronto posible, para que puedan saber a que nos estamos enfrentando. Recuerda que debemos protegerlas.**_

_**Sailor Flame**_

La doble y guarde en uno de mis bolsillos. Ya sé por lo menos a quien estamos buscando. Pero… Serena odia a Megami. No sé porque pero la odia. Ay esta Serena! Solo está haciendo mucho más difíciles las cosas.

Bueno. Por suerte pienso ir mañana a ver a Serena. Y Megami está en el mismo instituto que yo. Tendré que hablar con ella. Así podre entender este pequeño gran remolino que es mi cerebro. Por cierto. Ya han pasado dos horas desde que Nicholas se fue de compras. Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo.

Salgo corriendo del templo, bajo a toda prisa las escaleras pero cuando llego al último escalón escucho unas pequeñas risitas y la voz de Nicholas riendo animadamente. Me asomo un poquitito y veo como una chica bastante linda estaba hablando con Nicholas.

Escucho como ella se despide y el queda como un idiota diciéndole adiós. No se imaginan como se me subieron los celos! Subo indignada las escaleras. Voy a fingir que no vi nada, a ver si no siente un poquito de culpa por hacerme sentir así.

Unos minutos después llega con las bolsas de compras, las deja sobre la mesa y se acerca como para darme un beso en la mejilla. Solo lo esquivo sin decir nada.

_Rei, que sucede?_

_Nada! Solo que ya has llegado muy tarde. Y muero de hambre. Y gracias a que tardaste tanto, en lugar de almuerzo esto será una merienda._

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo sí…_

_Ya basta. Está bien. Mejor ayúdame._

Comencé a preparar el almuerzo al mismo instante que él fue a preparar la mesa. Vaya. Nunca deja de sorprenderme. Si vieran esta mesa dirían que es de un restaurant de lujo: mantel rojo, un florero en medio con rosas rojas, unas velas en forma de rosas decoran toda la habitación liberan un aroma exquisito, la vajilla dispuesta correctamente para dos personas.

Aun no puedo creer que alguien como él exista. Es tan especial, pero aun así no lo perdono por estar riéndose con una desconocida con pinta de boba en la calle.

Termine el almuerzo y lo lleve a la mesa, el se acerco, tomo una rosa del florero y la coloco entre mis cabellos. Al sentir el roce de sus dedos en mis cabellos, me ruborice. No lo pude evitar aunque seguía profundamente molesta.

Nos sentamos a almorzar en un cómodo y agradable silencio. Cuando terminamos nos dirigimos a la cocina a lavar todos los utensilios. Mientras estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, Nicholas se me acerco por detrás como para abrazarme.

No sé como reaccione violentamente y lo empuje y lo tire al suelo. Me miro asombrado y yo no pude contener las lágrimas y Salí corriendo hacia mi habitación.

Mi habitación estaba oscura sin un rayo de sol que atravesase curioso la oscuridad de mi corazón. Estaba derrumbada en mi cama, llorando quedamente. No sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que sentí como mi puerta se abría lentamente, dando paso a Nicholas.

Se acerco a mi cama, se sentó a mi lado y entrelazo una de sus manos con una de las mías mientras con la otra acariciaba mi rostro.

_Mi Rei. Que te sucede? Sé que normalmente no eres así. Eres gruñona, con mal genio, pero tampoco llegas a estos extremos. Que te he hecho? Dímelo. Si te lastime, solo te pido perdón. Perdón por quererte de esta manera, por herirte sin pensar. Y si yo no soy el culpable de esas lagrimas, déjame apoyarte._

_SITTING HERE WASTED AND WOUNDED__  
__AT THIS OLD PIANO__  
__TRYING HARD TO CAPTURE__  
__THE MOMENT THIS MORNING I DONT KNOW__  
__CAUSE A BOTTLE OF VODKA__  
__IS STILL LODGED IN MY HEAD__  
__AND SOME BLOND GAVE ME NIGHTMARES__  
__I THINK THAT SHES STILL IN MY BED__  
__AS I DREAM ABOUT MOVIES__  
__THEY WONT MAKE OF ME WHEN IM DEAD_

_WITH AN IRONCLAD FIST I WAKE UP AND__  
__FRENCH KISS THE MORNING__  
__WHILE SOME MARCHING BAND KEEPS__  
__ITS OWN BEAT IN MY HEAD__  
__WHILE WERE TALKING__  
__ABOUT ALL OF THE THINGS THAT I LONG TO BELIEVE__  
__ABOUT LOVE AND THE TRUTH AND__  
__WHAT YOU MEAN TO ME__  
__AND THE TRUTH IS BABY YOURE ALL THAT I NEED__  
_

Baja su rostro y me da un tierno beso en la mejilla. Solo pude esbozar una sonrisa mientras mis lágrimas cambiaban de ser tristes a unas de agradecimiento por tener a este chico tan especial a mi lado_  
_

_I WANT TO LAY YOU IN A BED OF ROSES__  
__FOR TONIGHT I SLEEP ON A BED ON NAILS__  
__I WANT TO BE JUST AS CLOSE AS THE HOLY GHOST IS__  
__AND LAY YOU DOWN IN BED OF ROSES_

_WELL IM SO FAR AWAY__  
__THAT EACH STEP THAT I TAKE IS ON MY WAY HOME__  
__A KINGS RANSOM IN DIMES ID GIVEN EACH NIGHT__  
__JUST TO SEE THROUGH THIS PAYPHONE__  
__STILL I RUN OUT OF TIME__  
__OR ITS HARD TO GET THROUGH__  
__TILL THE BIRD ON THE WIRE FLIES ME BACK TO YOU__  
__ILL JUST CLOSE MY EYES AND WHISPER,__  
__BABY BLIND LOVE IS TRUE_

_I WANT TO LAY YOU DOWN IN A BED OF ROSES__  
__FOR TONIGHT I SLEEP ON A BED ON NAILS__  
__I WANT TO BE JUST AS CLOSE AS THE HOLY GHOST IS__  
__AND LAY YOU DOWN IN BED OF ROSES__  
_

Sentí como su voz me envolvía con esa canción que alguna vez escribió para mí. Es tan dulce. De verdad que no lo merezco._  
_

_THE HOTEL BAR HANGOVER WHISKEYS GONE DRY__  
__THE BARKEEPERS WIGS CROOKED__  
__AND SHES GIVING ME THE EYE__  
__I MIGHT HAVE SAID YEAH__  
__BUT I LAUGHED SO HARD I THINK I DIED_

_WHILE YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES__  
__KNOW ILL BE THINKING ABOUT YOU__  
__WHILE MY MISTRESS SHE CALLS ME__  
__TO STAND IN HER SPOTLIGHT AGAIN__  
__TONIGHT I WONT BE ALONE__  
__BUT YOU KNOW THAT DONT__  
__MEAN IM NOT LONELY IVE GOT NOTHING TO PROVE__  
__FOR ITS YOU THAT ID DIE TO DEFEND_

_I WANT TO LAY YOU DOWN IN A BED OF ROSES__  
__FOR TONIGHT I SLEEP ON A BED ON NAILS__  
__I WANT TO BE JUST AS CLOSE AS THE HOLY GHOST IS__  
__AND LAY YOU DOWN IN BED OF ROSES_

_I WANT TO LAY YOU DOWN IN A BED OF ROSES__  
__FOR TONIGHT I SLEEP ON A BED ON NAILS__  
__I WANT TO BE JUST AS CLOSE AS THE HOLY GHOST IS__  
__AND LAY YOU DOWN IN BED OF ROSES_

Cuando termino de cantar, se recostó al lado mío. Gire para ver su rostro. En sus ojos se veía tanto amor. Me estrecho tan fuerte entre sus brazos, que me hizo sentir tranquila. Sabía que fuera lo que fuera, el estaría a mi lado para salir adelante.

_Te Amo, Rei._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**HOLA CHICAS COMO ESTAN!**

**Bueno. Decreto que todos los sabados voy a actualizar esta historia y los lunes la otra. para darle un tratamiento por igual a ambas historias. ahora estoy trabajando por la otra. espero que pasen por ella y le den su punto de vista! Agradezco a las que me tienen paciencia y a las que ya defraude espero que vuelvan a seguirme.**

**Antes de olvidarme! la cancion de este cap se llama BED OF ROSES de BON JOVI. espero que la escuchen!**

**Ok!**

**Momento de responder reviews! (wiiiiiii ñ.ñ)**

**KITTYBADILLO: amiga aca esta este cap! Espero que te guste! Y deja de torturarme! Prometo seguir con esta historia y con la ora hasta el final! Don't worry! Te quiero millon! y actualiza un poco tu historia! Me reclamas y reclamas y jamas acualizas la tuya! jajajaja amiga! besos! X***

**ANALANG:**** hola! gracias por sumarte! y si! creeme que ahora que la inspiracion volvio por aqui, ya no creo que deje de actualizar esta historia. espero que te pases por la otra historia que comence. esa la actualizare los lunes asi que espero que la leas y te prendas como con esta historia! X* besos!**

**CHINA LOP32:**** gracias! no te imaginas lo que tus palabras significan para mi! espero que este cap te guste y llene tus spectativas, y si quieres puedes pasarte por mis otras historias y opinas que te parecen, ok? gracias otra vez! X***

**Y A LAS DEMAS! CHICAS GRACIAS POR LA LECTURA! POR FAVOR! SIGAN LEYENDO! Y APOYANDO! PASEN POR LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS Y DEJEN SUS OPINIONES AL RESPECTO! NOS LEEMOS EL LUNES EN "MI DIARIO DE AMOR"! BESOS, EXITOS Y SALUDOS DESDE PARAGUAY!**


	20. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: YA LO SABEN =)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LA CITA TAN ESPERADA IV**

**Por Mina**

Detesto no estar lista a tiempo, pero créanme, es porque nunca encuentro que ponerme. Me gusta un vestido, luego una blusa o unos jeans! Sucede que no quiero que el engreído de Yaten se arrepienta de haberme invitado a salir.

Se imaginan cuanto tiempo espere escuchar esas palabras? QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO?

Fue inolvidable. Pero ahora estoy en un dilema! Tengo exactamente 30 minutos antes de que venga! Y aún no estoy lista! Me va a lanzar un sermón de aquellos. A ver, a ver, esta blusa? No. Esta pollera? Tampoco. Ya sé! Este vestido se ve genial!

Me miro al espejo para ver como luce este hermoso vestido de corte princesa en un tono negro. A ver, estas sandalias creo que van perfecto. Si! Son unas lindas sandalias de color negro con tiras delicadas.

Quedo bastante conforme con mi apariencia, ahora un poco de maquillaje sin exagerar claro. Ya estoy perfecta! Ahora solo queda esperar a ese príncipe gruñón.

**Por Yaten**

Creo que cometí un error, un grave error. Invite a la problemática de Mina a salir. Si, si ya se. Me tiene como un loco. Pero y qué? Eso no quita el error que acabo de cometer. Ya sé que eso tampoco le quita lo de inmadura, tonta, gritona… dulce y tierna. Aghhhh! Sueno a que estoy enamorado. Y si lo estoy? Si si… lo estoy. Hasta escribí una canción para ella.

Y además prepare todo esto. Una cena romántica. Pero no aquí. Ya lo sabrán mas adelante. Ahora voy a revisar que no me falte nada: la guitarra, velas, manteles, la cena. Si esta todo. Demonios! Casi lo olvido! Las flores de Mina! Encima que me costó conseguir una ramo de rosas naranjas en toda la ciudad.

Bueno ya está todo listo. Será mejor que me vaya a buscarla. Voy al estacionamiento a buscar mi auto ya que Seiya y Taiki no están. Seiya salió con Serena y Taiki con Amy. Entre mis pensamientos veo como el rostro de Mina aparece.

No sé cómo ni cuándo esta demente se metió en mi vida y en mi corazón. Pero así es el amor. Además tengo sueños con ella. A veces creo oler su aroma, o sentir la suavidad de su piel… Ah! Me vuelve loco!

Bueno. Basta. Ya estoy por llegar a casa de Mina. Espero que este lista. No me gusta esperar. Esperen… un minuto… Mina Aino? Puntual? Bah! Son dos palabras que no pueden coexistir en la misma oración.

Bien. Ya estoy en frente. Tomo el ramo y bajo del auto. Siento como me sudan las manos. Estoy más nervioso de lo que creí.

Toco el timbre y escucho como el picaporte gira y la puerta se abre lentamente. Créanme que un ángel estaba parado en la puerta. No pude articular una sola palabra. Quede admirado de su belleza. Estaba tan hermosa. No. Más hermosa que lo normal.

_Hola Yaten._

_Hola Mina._

_Como estas? _

_Bien. Vamos?_

_Si. Deja que iré a traer mi bolso._

_E…e…e…espera! Ten. Estas rosas son para ti. Supe que eran tus favoritas._

_Ay Yaten! Gracias. Resultaste detallista. Jijijiji._

_Ay ya vamos. Ponlas en agua antes de irnos quieres?_

_Ya! Tampoco soy tan bruta!_

Y así comenzó la mejor de las noches.

**Por Mina**

Qué guapo esta! O sea. Siempre esta guapo. Pero hoy esta divino. Y estas flores huelen riquísimas. Como será que supo que eran mis favoritas? Yo nunca se lo dije. Será que me escucho cuando hablaba con las chicas? O se lo pregunto a alguien? No importa. Mejor salgo rápido antes de que se enoje o algo parecido.

Salgo a la puerta y lo veo de pie esperando pacientemente por mí. Subo al auto y me abrocho el cinturón. Me giro y veo una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. Siento que mi cara es un semáforo! Aunque no lo crean, la gran Mina Aino esta hiper nerviosa.

_Oye Yaten, adonde vamos?_

_Es una sorpresa Mina._

_Vamos… Dime… Anda…_

_No. Pero si no quieres ir te llevo a tu casa. Aun estamos a mitad de camino._

_Está bien! Ya no pregunto._

_La verdad, tampoco pensaba llevarte de vuelta._

_Si que eres malo._

_Y tú te ves hermosa cuando te enfadas._

_Ehhh… Gracias._

Preferí mantener la boca cerrada. No quería perderme la "sorpresa" de Yaten, ya que viniendo de él, este tipo de atenciones ya son bien extrañas. Pero espero que sea algo mágico.

Mientras más sumida en mis pensamientos estaba siento que el auto se detiene suavemente y escucho como Yaten se desabrocha el cinturón.

_Bien Mina. Te pondré esta cinta para que no veas la sorpresa._

_Yaten!_

_No Mina. Póntela o de lo contrario te olvidas de la sorpresa._

_Grrrrrrr! Está bien._

Rodea mis ojos con la cinta oscura y ya no pudo ver nada. Siento sus manos rozar en mi pelo y eso hace que me estremezca un poco. Espere pacientemente a que se acercara a mí. Las maripositas en mi estomago estaban muy inquietas. Estoy muerta de la curiosidad. Que será lo que tiene Yaten preparado para mí? Enseguida ya lo sabré.

Siento que me toma de las manos y me ayuda a caminar. Siento la brisa que suavemente mece mis cabellos y llena mi cuerpo de extrañas emociones.

_Yaten! Sácame la cinta!_

_Mina. Arruinaras la sorpresa._

_Está bien. Ya no insisto._

_Tarde. Vamos. Ya que no quieres._

_Yaten! No! Sigamos! Por favor!_

_Te pondré una condición._

_Cual?_

_Yo te hago Una pregunta y me contestaras con la verdad. Ok?_

_E…e…está bien. Lo prometo._

Seguimos caminando hasta que nos detuvimos. Siento como sus dedos tratan de desatar la cinta. Me libera de ella. Y abro con asombro mis ojos.

_Bien... mira…_

mis ojos no pueden creer lo que ven: velas encendidas esparcidas por doquier, inclusive algunas flotan a la orilla en el agua, un mantel extendido en el suelo, la noche oscura con sus enormes estrellas y la luna resplandeciente coronan esta atmosfera tan sublime, tan perfecta. Sentí como algunas lágrimas de emoción corrían por mis mejillas.

_Te gusta?_

_Gracias Yaten!_

No sé cómo pero me abrace a Yaten. Nos quedamos viendo uno al otro fijamente, como si pudiéramos ver en lo más profundo de nuestros sentimientos. En eso decido disminuir la distancia entre nuestros rostros y lo beso. Sentí como si miles de esa maripositas revoloteaban a mí alrededor, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese momento, solo para mí y para él.

**Por Yaten**

No puedo creer esto que está pasando. Mina me beso. Creo que la pregunta que quiero hacerle ya tiene una respuesta favorable. Tenerla entre mis brazos, besar sus dulces labios es más de lo que pudo pedir. Nos separamos por falta de aire antes que por gusto.

La mire a los ojos: brillaban llenos de amor e ilusión. Podría jurar que esas estrellas del cielo se habían anidado en su mirada. Vi tanto amor reflejado en ellos, que sentí que mi mal genio no tenía sentido, si estaba a su lado.

_Yaten, que era lo que querías preguntarme._

_Ya tiene respuesta. Pero aun así te lo voy a preguntar. Quieres ser mi novia?_

_Yaten…_

_Si Mina. Estoy enamorado de ti. De tu forma de ser, eres lo que más amo en toda la galaxia._

_Yo también Yaten. No importa de dónde vengas ni lo que seas, te amo. Te amo con locura, con todo mi corazón. Mi amor es solo tuyo desde el momento que te conocí y te pertenecerá para siempre, Yaten._

_Y mi amor también, mi diosa del amor._

Continuamos tomados de la mano, durante el resto del tiempo. Cenamos, charlamos un poco, nos dábamos un poco mas de mimos. Entonces decido cantarle la canción que había escrito para ella.

La solté delicadamente y me miro con cara de sentirse culpable.

_Tranquila Mina, es otra sorpresa que tengo para ti._

_**Tu, coleccionista de canciones**_

_**Dame razones, para vivir.**_

_**Tú la dueña de mis sueños**_

_**Quédate en ellos y hazme sentir.**_

_**Y así en tu misterio poder descubrir**_

_**El sentimiento eterno.**_

_**Tú con la luna en la cabeza**_

_**El lugar en donde empieza**_

_**El motivo y la ilusión de mi existir.**_

_**Tan solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú**_

_**Mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio**_

_**Mi compas y mi camino**_

_**Solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú**_

_**Pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo**_

_**Para estar siempre (siempre) siempre contigo amor**_

_**Tu, coleccionista de canciones**_

_**Mil emociones son para ti**_

_**Tu lo que soñé mi vida entera quédate en ella**_

_**Y hazme sentir y así ir transformando la magia de ti en un respiro del alma**_

_**Tú con la luna en la cabeza**_

_**El lugar en donde empieza**_

_**El motivo y la ilusión de mi existir**_

_**Tan solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú**_

_**Mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio**_

_**Mi compas y mi camino**_

_**Solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú**_

_**Pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo**_

_**Para estar siempre contigo**_

_**Ya no queda más espacio en mi interior**_

_**Haz llenado con tu luz cada rincón**_

_**Es por ti que con el tiempo mi alma siente diferente**_

_**Solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú**_

_**Mi locura mi tranquilidad y mi delirio**_

_**Mi compas y mi camino**_

_**Solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú**_

_**Pongo en tus manos mi destino porque vivo**_

_**Para estar siempre (siempre) siempre contigo amor**_

Vi el rostro de Mina cubierto de lágrimas, pero entre sus lágrimas una hermosa sonrisa surgía. Esa sonrisa solo termino de derretir el hielo de mi corazón. Esta niña tonta y loca logro superar con paciencia mi mal humor. Solo espero poder darle a ella un poco de la luz que ella da a mi vida. Espero que no suceda lo que ya ocurrió la primera vez que nos fuimos.

La quiero conmigo, no pienso renunciar nuevamente a ella, ahora que se de lo que es capaz de crear en mi.

La tomo suavemente entre mis besos, seco sus lagrimas con uno de mis dedos y le regalo un dulce beso, tal vez el primero de muchos más que vendrán.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**HOLA CHICAS COMO ESTAN!**

**Por fin sábado! Si! Prometido prometido luego! Y cumplido que es lo mejor!**

**A ver que les pareció mi Yaten seudo argel? Es divino! Díganme que les pareció eh?**

**Les cuento que la canción de este cap es:**

**COLECCIONISTA DE CANCIONES de CAMILA…**

**Espero que les haya gustado! **

**Ahora! Tiempo de contestar reviews! ñ.ñ **

**Todos los reviews son tan kawaiii *¬*!**

**CHINA LOP32: gracias gracias y re gracias! Aca esta otro cap! Espero que te guste! No sé si te gusta la pareja de Yaten y Mina, pero que esta pareja a veces inspira algo, inspira. Créeme que me encanta lo que esta pareja tan dispareja puede crear. Espero ver tu review por aquí y por mi otro fic! Besitos de chocolate para tip! X***

**ANALANG: me cuide! Y por eso este cap está por aquí! Calentito! Espero que te guste y que me vuelvas a honrar con tu review! Besitos de chocolate para ti también! X***

**SERENA PRINCESITA HALE: hola! Si! La continué prontito para que no se me pierdan! Espero que te guste este cap! Descubrí que Yaten me puede salir muy dulcecito xD! Espero que me dejes un review después y si hay algo que no te gusta solo dilo! Besitos de dulces para ti! X***

**KITTYBADILLO: mi hija. Como no te me pareces a mí! Yo si soy responsable! (mentira! En mi facultad hay huelga hace como un mes =/) ya te imaginas como mi cerebro se tomo unas vacaciones y volveré con todo para estudiar! Y mis fics sique están saliendo bonitos! xD te extraño amiga! Pórtate bien, haz tus tareas, come bien, no hables con extraños… Jajajaja mentira! Con que te me portes bien y no termines ahogada en algo extraño todo bien! Te adoro y espero que este cap te guste! xD besos de tequila para ti xD**

**A LAS DEMAS QUE SE PASARON POR AQUÍ…. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAO, LO ESCRIBI CON MUCHO AMOR Y PENSANDO EN TODAS USTEDES. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, QUE OPINEN ASI MEJORAMOS MAS TANTO PARA USTEDES COMO PARA MI. A LAS QUE YA NO ME LEEN LAS EXTRAÑO! APAREZCANSE POR AQUÍ! SE LAS EXTRAÑA MILLON!**


	21. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: YA LO SABEN =)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LA CITA TAN ESPERADA V**

**Por Lita**

Los momentos difíciles de mi vida se vieron disipados por la llegada de unas amigas tan especiales como las chicas. Compartir con ellas todas esas batallas, esos malos momentos, las perdidas, los sacrificios que hicimos las unas por las otras son símbolos que demuestran lo unidas que somos, pero también hay otra persona que ocupa un lugar muy especial en mi corazón.

Y ese es Andrew. Conocerlo fue una parte de toda esta experiencia maravillosa que ahora vivo. Nunca pensé que conocería a alguien tan especial. Conociéndome como me conozco, pensé que era uno de esos enamoramientos pasajeros que siempre hacen mella en mi vida. Pero créanme que todo fue diferente.

Era mi primer día después de mi transferencia a la nueva escuela. Tuve que ser transferida porque siempre tenía problemas con los hombres. Eran agresivos y yo solo trataba de defenderme. Me consideraban indefensa porque no tenía ni una sola amiga en escuela, nadie con la cual compartir un almuerzo o las tareas. Todas las chicas sentían temor de mi fuerza.

Nadie podía comprender que era mi manera de buscarme un lugar en el corazón de alguna de ellas para poder ganarme una amiga. Pero por vueltas del destino descubrí que ese ya no era mi lugar. Y también gracias a esas vueltas si pude encontrar un lugar al cual llamar hogar.

Y ahora estoy esperando a aquel hombre que me devolvió las esperanzas y las fuerzas necesarias para creer en el amor.

Con un café en la mano y un libro de cocina nuevo que adquirí, me siento en un sofá cerca de un gran ventanal que da vista hacia la calle. El viento suave y cálido mece dulcemente mis cabellos, haciendo de esta tarde de otoño, un hermoso paisaje para enamorar.

Las mariposas que se acercan a las flores, realizan una hermosa danza alrededor de ellas, dando más colores al hermoso jardín. Las miro completamente fascinada, ya que poco a poco van desapareciendo, así como el sol se va escondiendo lentamente allá a lo lejos.

Esta manera de esperar hace que mi ansiedad solo aumente y que la espera se vuelva algo inquietante. Tomo mi libro y lo comienzo a hojear. Comienzo a adentrarme lentamente en el mundo de mi lectura, hasta que suena el timbre.

Me levanto como puedo, me miro por última vez al espejo para ver que todo esté en su lugar: mi cabello recogido en mi usual coleta, mi polera de cuello alto color crema y mis pantalones del mismo tono.

He esperado este día por años, así que quiero que esta cena sea perfecta… 

**Por Andrew**

Aun no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. Estoy caminando hacia el hogar de la única mujer que realmente despertó mis sentidos, que me hizo volver a ver la hermosura del sol por las mañanas, el poder de las palabras y el aroma de los sentimientos.

Podrá ser menor que yo, pero ella ha vivido mas cosas que yo y ha salido adelante sola, en ocasiones acompañada de sus inseparables amigas. Ellas creen que yo no sé nada sobre su doble vida, pero se mas de lo que ellas pueden llegar a contarme.

En fin, eso no es tema ahora. Si no el hecho de que le dije a lita que iría a su casa a cena. La invite a cenar, pero ella me dijo que quería preparar la cena en su casa. Llegamos al acuerdo de que sería en su casa, pero que yo llevaría la cena.

Camino estas cuadras que separan al Crown de la casa de Lita, no tan despacio, no tan apresurado. Quiero que mis emociones se calmen para cuando llegue. No quiero que ella note lo nervioso que estoy de entrar en su hogar, en su mundo, en su vida.

Pienso pedirle que comencemos a salir oficialmente, quiero que todos la vean a mi lado, que sepan que quiero pasar mi vida completa a su lado, aun cuando lleve una vida tan peligrosa como lo es el de ser un Sailor.

Al llegar, siento como mis manos, antes secas comienzan a sudar con tanto nerviosismo que hasta quiero reír de lo ridículamente nervioso que me siento. Como si fuera que esta es mi primera cita. La verdad que lo es. Es mi primera cita con una mujer tan especial.

**Por Lita**

Al abrir la puerta veo como Andrew adquiere un color rojo intenso en sus mejillas, que hace que las mias también se comiencen a enrojecer. Lo recibo con una dulce sonrisa.

_Hola Andrew, pensé que no llegabas._

_Hola Lita. Pues solo que había un poco de gente en el Crown, nada mas._

_Ah. Pero no te preocupes. Oh disculpa, pasa._

_Ok. Gracias. Permiso._

_No te preocupes, siéntete como en tu casa._

Al pasar veo como se queda perplejo al ver el orden de mi hogar. Es que me esmere en dejar la casa reluciente para que el pudiera sentirse comodo. Se acerco lentamente al estante donde se encuentran unos cuantos libros. Al tomar uno de ellos veo como se desliza una foto y cae al suelo.

_Oh no!-_musité perpleja, porque yo sabia que foto era.

_La has conservado._

_Si. Es que es la única foto en la que salgo contigo._

_Pero si es de hace muchos años. _

_Lo se, pero no pude evitar conservarla y rogar porque se repitiera._

Ambos nos quedamos mudos, pensando. Yo no podía creer que esa foto todavía estuviera por allí. Quede nerviosa pero Andrew se giro y me miro con una sonrisa.

_Tranquila, Lita. Solo que me sorprende que hayas guardado algo de aquel tiempo. Pero, puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_Claro! La que quieras._

_Esta foto la tenias guardada desde aquel dia verdad?_

_Si._

_Entonces quiere decir que desde aquel dia sentías algo por mi, no es cierto?_

_Si…_

_Y porque nunca lo mencionaste?_

_Porque estabas muy enamorado de aquella otra chica. Y no quería oir como me rechazabas por amor a ella._

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente. Entonces el coloca el libro nuevamente en la repisa y con unos pasos se acerca lentamente hacia donde estoy.

Levanto mi rostro para intentar por lo menos mirarlo a los ojos. Tenia mis ojos llorosos, pero aun asi los levante. El tomo mi barbilla para que nuestros ojos queden a la misma altura.

_Y ahora, Lita? Que soy para ti?_

_Lo eres todo, Andrew. Todo. Mi vida entera._

Al oir esa respuesta el sonrio y acerco sus labios a los mios para darme un beso donde podía dilucidar claramente sus sentimientos.

_Kimi to sugosu toki atto iuma_

_Kidzukeba de-to wa mou shuuban_

_Hanaretakunai kaeritakunai_

_Toki wo tomete zutto isshoni itai_

_Terekakushi na serifu mo_

_Mitsumeau shunkan mo_

_Anata to iru jikan mo_

_Tarinai kedo_

_Saishuu densha miokuru_

_Made nigiri shimete kureta te_

_Sarigenai yasashisa ga ureshii yo_

_Otogibanashi nara_

_Sugu ni anata no iru asu e yukeru no ni..._

_Every time, everyday, everything..._

_Kotoba ni shinakute mo_

_Anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na basho_

_Moshi mo tatta hitotsu negai ga kanau nara_

_Futari dake no jikan wo kamisama tomete yo..._

_Jikan yo tomare kono mama_

_Boku no tatta hitotsu no wagamama_

_Dakedo sore wa kanawanai_

_Kono modo kashisa tsutaetai yo_

_Ichi nichi tatta nijuu-yon jikan_

_Tarinai yo ato hyakku jikan_

_Sore dake are motto motto_

_Mitsukeru yo kimi no ii toko_

_Kondo wa itsu aeru no?_

_Nando mo ittara shitsukoku omowaresou_

_Fuan to kibou hanbun zutsu_

_Kono omoi wa kawaranai tabun zutto_

_Kimi wa boku wo dou omotteiru no ka?_

_Every time, everyday, everything..._

_Koishii nukumori to_

_Kotoba ni naranai kokoro no koe wo_

_Korekara wa sunao ni tsutaete miseru kara_

_Ugoki hajimeta toki wo kamisama tomete yo..._

_Wagamama de ii no_

_Kaeshitakunai to itte yo_

_Anata ga watashi wo nozomu no nara_

_Mayowazu ni kokoro ni hana wo soeru yo_

_Every time, everyday, everything..._

_Kotoba ni shinakutemo_

_Anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na basho_

_Moshi mo tatta hitotsu negai ga kanau nara_

_Futari dake no jikan wo kamisama tomete yo..._

_Every time, everyday, everything_

_Moshi hanarete mo boku ga tsunagi tomeru yo_

_Anata wa watashi no tokubetsu na hito_

_Everytime everyday everything_

_Shinjiru yo toki ga tomaranakute mo_

_Unmei nara itsu datte meguri aeru yo ne?_

_Unmei nara bokutachi wa meguri aeru yo ne?_

Me deje trasportar por ese mágico beso. Sentía como cada poro de mi piel gritaba su nombre, como cada centímetro de mi ser agradecia que la espera por su amor ya haya acabado.

Cuando nos separamos, nos quedamos mirando uno al otro con los ojos brillantes. Sin darnos cuenta la noche ya estaba llegando y la habitación donde nos encontrábamos se volvia oscura, pero tenuemente alumbrada por las velas aromaticas que había encendido antes de que llegara.

Era una atmosfera mágica, donde sentía como mis sueños se estaban volviendo realidad. Sentía al fin como era amada por Andrew, mi amor secreto desde que lo vi aquella primera vez que conoci a Serena.

Sus labios vuelven a tomar los mios, haciendo que el hilo de mis sentimientos se pierda por completo. Parecía ser que mi cerebro me ordenaba a que solo me concentre en el, en sentirlo, en besarlo.

No como pero siento que estamos en el amplio y mullido sofá. El me recuesta amorosamente en el. Siento como nuestras manos recorren cada uno de nuestros cuerpos. Créanme que estoy pensando que esto es solo el principio de una larga e inolvidable velada.

**Por Andrew.**

no terminaba de creer cuando vi aquella fotografía. En ella estábamos ella y yo sentados uno al lado del otro sin siquiera tocarnos. Jamás imagine que ella la hubiera conservado. Es mas crei que ni importancia le había dado.

Es que siempre la había admirado y quien sabe, seguramente desde ese momento la había comenzado a amar y yo no me había querido dar cuenta.

Pero ahora estamos aquí, juntos, como siempre ambos lo quisimos. Entre mis brazos, la cubro de besos y pienso que fui un tonto al no querer darme cuenta de lo que yo sentía por ella.

Siempre quise creer que era un cariño nada mas. Pero a quien engaño? Por supuesto que la ame ya en aquel momento. Pero no lo quise ver.

Olvidamos completamente la cena que yo había traido, dejamos que el cielo ennegrecido sea el testigo de una nueva historia de amor, entre una mujer maravillosa y exquisita y un simple tonto como yo.

Me solte un segundo de sus labios y los acerque a su oído

_Ya nunca te dejare ir, mi amor._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola chicas!**

Hasta que me salió este cap… pensé que nunca lo lograría, pero aquí esta el resultado. Espero que les agrade y si no, pues que me lo hagan saber. Me han de querer matar por no estar al dia con ustedes, pero tuve unas semanas de locura insuperable. No no no.. no son excusas…

La primera semana tenia exposiciones y escribi poquito de esta historia, la siguiente semana tuve un congreso durante toda la semana y esta semana tuve parciales y entregas. O sea un asco. El otro fic creo que este lunes no podre actualizarlo, pero tratare de hacerlo durante la semana.

Perdónenme la tardanza… PERO! Quiero decirles alguito… estoy medio molestita porque las personitas leen y no dejan monedita (reviews)! Entonces les propongo un trato. Llegamos a 85 o mas reviews y continuo! O sino… la historia queda allí hasta que pasemos esos numeritos sipi?

Bueno! A contestar reviews =)

Chinalop32: claro! La continuare por ustedes! Es mas ya después de este cap se viene el esperadísimo de Seiya y Serena! Espero que sigas leyendo y que este cap que te guste. Me salió medio mal, pero como no estoy acostumbrada con estos dos tortolos, pues me salió difícil! Perdón por tardar! Un beso enorme!

SerenaPrincesitaHale: que gusto! Me gusta que te haya gustado! Estoy muy feliz por eso! Espero que leas este cap. Cualquier cosita y me lo dices si? Besos!

Kittybadillo: Ey! Aca esta e cap y deja de mandarme amenazas de muerte por el facebook xD! Espero que no estes con la cruda mientras leas o sino entenderas cualquier cosa…solo quiero decirte que te re contra hipermega quiero y que quiero leer esos dos caps de los cuales hables… ah! Ves? Acabo de copiar tus exigencias! Espero que cumplas eh? Yo ya deje mi monedita en tu fic! Deja ahora una en el mio ok? Te amo hermanita en la distancia! Una copita de tequila por nosotras xD

Polvo de estrellas: ya! Lo siento pero como ya explique antes tuve una semana loca. Espero que te guste el cap, y si quieres decirme algo solo dilo si! Toda sugerencia es bienvenida! Tqm!

Bansheeyris: gracias! Bienvenida al fic! Por el momento estoy regalando lindos momentos a los chicos. Ya sabes, se vendrá lo peor en un momento aunque como habras leído, Sere ya esta en pleno lio… pero quise hacerla muy feliz! Espero que este cap te guste y si tienes sugerencias, soy toda oídos! Besos!

Brbara: aquí te dejo un cap. Dime si te gusta, vale?

A las que pasan sin leer… ya les deje el advertisement! Las amo chicas! Nos vemos prontito MUACK!


	22. Chapter 21

**LA CITA TAN ESPERADA VI**

**Por Serena**

Mientras esperabamos lo que seria nuestro gran almuerzo, pensaba en como encarar las cosas con Darien. La vida nos había puesto nuevamente en este mundo para lograr ser felices. Pero creo que no lo eramos juntos. Mi corazón ya no le pertenece. Pertenece a este hombre que me observa atentamente con esos ojos llenos de adoracion y amor. No puedo imaginarme la vida sin el. Pero y el futuro? Que será de Tokyo de Cristal? Y Rini? Aunque no lo haya demostrado antes, amo a Rini. Pero si Darien y yo no estamos juntos, ella nunca podrá nacer.

_pero es posible que vuelva en otra forma, Serenity._

Esa voz me sobresalto. Porque no era de Seiya. Y solo nosotros dos estábamos en el departamento. En fin. Creo que no es muy importante, aunque se me hace familiar. Por el momento me concentrare en disfrutar de este dia con mi Seiya.

O quizá tanta hambre ya había hecho que comience a alucinar.

_Oye Bombon. Que pensabas tanto?_

_Nada tontito. Porque?_

_Porque tenias la mirada como perdida, pero dejame decirte que era hermoso verte usar tu cerebro._

_Maldito!_

Y comenzó una batalla campal de almohadas. Ambos nos perseguíamos matándonos de risa hasta llegar a las lagrimas, hasta que el se acerco por detrás y me tomo en sus brazos. Su mirada se clavo fijamente en la mia y yo sin remedio me volvi a perder en sus ojos, esos ojos que me volvían loca y que me dejaban leer hasta el ultimo rincón de su alma.

Sin dudar me aferre a el y le di un dulce beso en los labios. El se quedo sorprendido. Yo me puse roja como un tomate y sin soltarlo lo volvi a mirar.

_Guau Bombon! Si que sabes como dejarme sin palabras._

_Espero que te gusten esa clase de arranques mios. _

_Lo que sea que venga de ti, lo amo. Y lo sabes._

Me aprisiono mas contra su cuerpo. Y yo solo atine a caer rendida de amor. Cuando mas acaramelados estábamos sono el timbre. Era nuestra comida. Asi que el se fue a regañadientes. Yo solo sonreía como boba: estaba perdidamente enamorada.

**Por Seiya.**

Llego el mega almuerzo que habíamos pedido con Bombon y entonces decidi preparar el comedor. Coloque todos los utensilios y la comida y fui a llamarla.

_Ven Bombon, el almuerzo esta listo._

_Oh! Gracias Seiya! Muero de hambre!_

Y como si quisiera darle la razón se oyo un tremendo ruido de su estomago que hizo que ambos riéramos con ganas.

Nos sentamos a la mesa. Pero mientras almorzábamos, no podía dejar de mirar a Serena y pensar en lo afortunado que fui al ser correspondido. Aunque esos no fueron mis únicos pensamientos. También me asaltan las dudas: Megami, la perdida del cristal de mi bombon, el nuevo enemigo, las nuevas sailors. Me preocupa mi bombon. No quiero que le suceda nada malo.

Me levanto de la mesa y mi bombon me mira sorprendida.

_Esperame, ya regreso._

Fui a mi habitación a buscar mi guitarra favorita. La lleve al sofá y llame a mi bombon a que venga a acompañarme.

_Bombon, quiero cantarte esta canción. La escribi mucho tiempo atrás, pensando en ti y en lo que habíamos vivido aquí en la Tierra._

Tome aire y tratando de recordar exactamente las palabras comencé a cantar:

_Say, won't you stay?  
We could talk about nothing at all.  
We'll sit here and make up the words,  
As we go along_

The games we could play,  
Maybe silently write us a song,  
Quietly shout from the roof,  
That we don't belong,

They told me, "Maybe she's crazy",  
A little like you were,  
Everyone said you were nothing but trouble  
And, all that I know is that I've never  
been here before.  
And, no I'll never leave if its alright  
with you, were dreaming emotions,  
While jumping in puddles,  
And, all of my life,  
I pretend you were there by the door,  
I don't wanna pretend anymore,

Strange, oh so strange,  
When it feels that being alone,  
makes something that's nobody else,  
and setting it strong.  
And then you,  
Came along,  
Your reflection was so sad and slow,  
It made me believe once again,  
That I could belong.

They told me, "Maybe she's crazy",  
A little like you were,  
Everyone said you were nothing but trouble  
And, all that I know is that I've never  
been here before.  
And, no I'll never leave if its alright  
with you, were dreaming emotions,  
While jumping in puddles,  
And, all of my life,  
I pretend you were there by the door,  
I don't need to pretend anymore,

And it hurts to know,  
There was somebody out there,  
That's strange and as beautiful,  
As you,  
If I fall, sooner.

Maybe she's crazy,  
A little like you were,  
Everyone said you were nothing but trouble,  
All that I know is that I've never been here before.  
And no I'll never leave if its alright  
with you, were dreaming emotions,  
While jumping in puddles,  
And, all of my life,  
I pretend you were there by the door,  
I don't need to pretend anymore.

I don't need to pretend anymore,  
I dont need to pretend anymore,  
I don't need to pretend anymore.

Al terminar de cantar vi como los ojos acuosos de mi Bombon me miraban con una mezcla de ternura, adoracion y agaradecimiento. Se levanto y literalmente se tiro a mis brazos. Confunfido y feliz la abrace fuerte.

_Seiya, no se que he hecho de bueno en mi vida, para haberme ganado tu amor y ser la única afortunada de estar a tu lado. Aunque no lo creas, siento que no lo merezco. No merezco esa hermosa canción ni todo el amor que me has brindado. Pero gracias._

Ella se acurruco mientras sus lagrimas seguían empapando mi camisa. Pero estaba feliz. Y estaba enteramente orgulloso de haber llegado a su corazón y ahora que lo veo, me quedare allí por mucho tiempo.

**Por Serena**

No podía creerlo… de mis ojos solo brotaban lagrimas de emoción, de felicidad. Una felicidad que solo el saberte correpsondida te podría brindar. La certeza de que esas palabras eran las que necesitaba escuchar. Ahora se que escogi adecuadamente… Alli era donde mi corazón pertenecía, donde era mi hogar y donde me sentía segura.

No se que no espera a ambos, pero con solo sentir la calidez de sus brazos a mi alrededor, se que nada podrá salir mal y que sea lo que sea, lo enfrentaremos juntos hasta el fin.


	23. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: YA LO SABEN =)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** COMIENZO DE LOS PROBLEMAS**

**Por Megami**

Después de haber compartido un dia increíble con Darien, volvi a encarar los problemas con los que me encuentro. Mi hermana, la poderosa Sailor Moon no cuenta con el Cristal de Plata; mis guardianas no quieren que intente transformarme antes de tiempo; Serena no puede verme… De repente todo se volvió tan complicado.

Al fin y al cabo, seguramente me transformare en cualquier momento, solo que espero que no sea tan tarde. Quiero llevarme bien con Serena, pero cree que estoy enamorada de Seiya. Eso de que la sangre llama no funciona por aquí…

Solo espero que nada malo suceda… mejor me voy a despejar un rato. Si, adivinaron. Ire al parque a tocar un poco de música, a ver si no logro calmar la ansiedad que todo esto me esta causando.

**Por Serena**

No pensé que las cosas con Darien serian tan sencillas. Después de mencionarle que quería que lo nuestro terminase, el solo atino a sonreir y a decirme que había pensado en lo mismo. Decidimos que quedaríamos como amigos, ya que siempre necesitaríamos el uno del otro. Con esos pensamientos decidí dar una vuelta por el parque. Quería sentir como el viento compartía mi alegría y a la vez mi preocupación.

Yo estaba completamente desprotegida. Sin mi broche, sin el cristal de plata no soy mas que una simple persona. Maldición que esa mujer me quito el broche. No puedo creer lo descuidada que fui. Ahora a merced de un enemigo loco, mi hermana que quien sabe donde estará en peligro y yo no la podre proteger. Además nadie la recuerda.

Asi con mi mente en las nubes llegue al parque. En eso veo como había un pequeño cumulo de gente alrededor de la fuente principal. Se oia una dulce voz que provenía de entre la gente y los suaves y melodiosos acordes de una guitarra acompañaban a esa peculiar voz sin siquiera opacarla.

_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar__  
__" hoy va a ser el día menos pensado",__  
__nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar,__  
__a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado___

_Desde el momento en el que te conocí__  
__resumiendo con prisas Tiempo de Silencio__  
__te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir__  
__que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos.___

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada__  
__a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,__  
__porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas__  
__que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.__  
__Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida__  
__imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,__  
__donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,__  
__la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."___

_Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol__  
__me pediste que te diera un beso.__  
__Con lo baratos que salen mi amor,__  
__qué te cuesta callarme con uno de esos.___

_Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste adiós,__  
__un placer coincidir en esta vida.__  
__Allí me quedé, en una mano el corazón,__  
__y en la otra excusas que ni tú entendías.___

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada__  
__a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,__  
__porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas__  
__que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.__  
__Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida__  
__imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,__  
__donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,__  
__la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."___

_Y es que empiezo a pensar__  
__que el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero.__  
__Y es que empiezo a sospechar__  
__que los demás son sólo para olvidar...___

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada__  
__a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí,__  
__porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas__  
__que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así.__  
__Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida__  
__imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,__  
__dondé los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,__  
__la esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

Al concluir la canción la gente aplaudía con mucha emoción. Vi a algunas señoras de edad que secaban algunas lagrimitas que escapaban por las comisuras de sus ojos. Sentí también como mi corazón se había encogido un poco y lentamente cerre mis ojos para tratar de recuperarme y no derramar ninguna sola lagrima.

Cuando abri mis ojos vi que ya no quedaba nadie, solo la cantante. Me acerque a ella, pero algo me decía que era muy familiar. Y si lo era. Era Megami.

**Por Megami**

Sentí la poderosa presencia de mi hermana que se acercaba lentamente a mi. Levante mis ojos y la contemple, siempre hermosa, siempre tan llena de calidez, que pena que no me recuerde. Pero la salude con una enorme sonrisa.

_Hola Serena._

_Hola Megami. Creo que MI novio tenia razón._

_De veras? Como en que?_

_De que tienes una voz maravillosa. _

_Gracias Serena! Es un halago oírlo de ti._

_Sabes?-_dijo sentándose al lado mio. _Creo que te debo una disculpa. Fui grosera contigo el otro dia._

_No te preocupes Serena. Se lo que es estar enamorada de alguien y tener miedo de que te lo arrebaten._

_Pareces ser muy amable. Dime y donde aprendiste a cantar asi?_

_Y veras…_

Comenzó una charla sin fin. Crei que nunca dejaríamos de hablar. Los minutos fueron pasando y creo que por fin logre acercarme un poco mas a Serena. Espero poder revelarle pronto que soy su hermana estoy simplemente ansiosa de que lo sepa.

**Por Serena**

Creo que me equivoque. Compartir unos minutos con Megami me hicieron notar lo buena persona que es. Creo que la juzgue sin conocerla del todo. Además me cae muy bien. Mientras mas la oia hablar, mas me convencía de lo equivocada que estaba al inicio.

Y de tanto que hablábamos, no notamos el pequeño remolino que se acercaba a nosotros. Cuando lo note, susurre a Megami

_No te asustes Meg, cuando te diga que corras, huye y dejame aquí._

_Pero Serena…_

_Solo haz lo que te diga…_

_Esta bien…_

Avance lentamente hasta que de ese remolino surgió la figura de un hombre. Era alto, de piel morena, con los ojos y el cabello de un azul intenso. Lucia un simple pantalón negro con una camisa blanca. Fijo sus ojos directamente e mi.

_Princesa Heredera, que honor poder ver con mis propios ojos a la mujer que todo el universo como la mas hermosa y poderosa._

_Que es lo que quieres?_

_Pues por el momento me conformo con usted._

En eso un extraño polvo brilloso salió de sus manos, me envolvió lentamente hasta que cai en la inconsciencia.

**Por Megami**

_Serena _

No pude hacer nada mas que observar como mi hermana caia desmayada y ese hombre la tomaba entre sus brazos.

_POR EL PODER DE LAPERLA DE LA LUNA!_

Nada. No sucedió nada. Mis lagrimas comenzaron a mojar mi broche y este comenzó a resplandecer. Pero ya era tarde. Cuando levante la vista, mi hermana ya había desaparecido.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**HOLA CHICAS COMO ESTAN!**

**Ya se no tengo perdón de ninguna de ustedes por haber dejado tanto tiempo este fic… soy maaaaaala. Pero la facultad me vuelve looooca! Se que me van a entender… y me van a querer… y me van a dejar reviews con muchos tomatazos pero igual =)**

**Quiero agradecer a:**

**Pininamoon-vinisa nocturna-serena princesita hale-barbara-bansheeyris-kittybadillo-maria de kou-peluches0901-diana200-china lop- polvo de estrellas-…**

**Y a todas las demás que me leen y quiero que sepan que estoy en deuda inmensa con ustedes =) las amo chicas… tratare de no pasar tanto tiempo sin subir alguito.. a las que todavía no se dieron una vuelta por mis song fics y one shots… están cordialmente invitadas a pasar por ellos… =)**

**Genddrene ;)**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece. Solo lo hago por diversión. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**23. CONOCIENDOLAS: LAS ELEMENTS HACEN SU APARICION.**

Las chicas estaban todas reunidas esperando a que Serena llegara.

_-Yo opino que ella lo olvido_, decía Mina.

_-A lo mejor se quedo a platicar con alguien, no se preocupen_ decía Amy sin soltar su libro.

_-Yo tengo un mal presentimiento. Ella nunca es puntual, pero una hora de retraso ya es demasiado._ Comento Lita, sin dejar de mirar hacia las escaleras.

_-Chicas. Siento unas energías poderosas._ Menciona Rei.

Todas miran hacia las gradas del templo Hikawa, como esperando ver a los portadores de esas energías tan poderosas. Se sentían nerviosas y hasta con algo de temor.

Sostenían en sus manos sus bolígrafos de transformación como para transformarse ante la menor necesidad.

Pero quedaron sorprendidas al ver a cuatro jovencitas con unos uniformes muy parecidos a los que Serena había descrito antes. Los vestidos semi transparentes hasta las rodillas. Las botitas cortas en combinación con sus vestidos y unas pequeñas armas atadas a su cintura. Detrás de todas ellas venia una persona más. Cubierta con una capa negra, daba un aire de misterio que solo consiguió asustarlas un poco más.

Las jovencitas se acercaron más a ellas y se arrodillaron frente a ellas.

_-Tranquilas princesas, no somos sus enemigas. Somos aliadas suyas y estamos aquí para ayudarlas._

_-Dígannos, quienes son? Aparentemente son Sailors. Pero no sabemos de ustedes._

La jovencita de vestida de color rojo, se levanto y dio un paso al frente.

_-Soy la sacerdotisa del Dios del Sur, Suzaku, dios del fuego y uno de los cuatro dioses que sostienen el mundo. Soy Sailor Flame, la Sailor de la estrella del sur._

Luego la Sailor vestido de color azul cielo siguió la misma descripción de su compañera.

_-Soy la sacerdotisa del Dios del Este, Seiryu, dios del agua y también uno de los dioses que sostienen el mundo. Soy Sailor Aqua, la Sailor de la estrella del este._

_-Soy Sailor Aqua, la Sailor del este._

_-Yo soy la sacerdotisa de Byakko, Dios del Oeste y dios de los vientos. Soy la Sailor de la estrella del oeste, Sailor Wind Crystal. _La Sailor de color tornasol hizo una simpática reverencia.

_-Y aparentemente quedo yo para el final_- dijo con un resuello la más alta de todas. _Soy la sacerdotisa del dios del Norte, Genbu, y dios del elemento tierra, el último de los cuatro dioses que sostiene al mundo. Soy la Sailor de la estrella del norte, Sailor Sand Storm._

Cuando las cuatro chicas terminaron sus presentaciones, las Sailor scouts las miraron sonrientes.

_-Creo que nuestra presentación ya no es necesaria, nos conocen aparentemente_- dijo Mina. _Pero y la princesa blanca? Necesitamos encontrarla y protegerla. Además de que nuestra princesa…_

_-Serena, fue secuestrada. Y todo por mi culpa. _

Esa voz provenía de la figura cubierta de negro. Se acerco ligeramente hacia nosotras. Entonces Sailor Flame la mira con una sonrisa preocupada.

_-No sería mejor que esperaras…_

_-NO! Mi hermana está en peligro y yo aquí sin poder hacer nada._

_-Tu hermana?_ –dice Rei. _Es decir que tu…_

_ -Si, Mars. Yo soy la Princesa Blanca._

Entonces lentamente se retiro la capucha dejando ver un hermoso cabello oscuro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Levanto sus ojos y las chicas no pudieron contener su asombro.

_-Megami!_

**MIENTRAS CON SERENA…**

Ya no aguanto el dolor. Desde que me quitaron el cristal de plata me sentía muy débil. Y en este momento veo como al atacar al Cristal de Plata, mi cuerpo siente los efectos. Lo están atacando con miles de energías que solo llenan de marcas mi cuerpo. Y ya hasta he vomitado sangre. No puedo más. Si solo supiera quién es la princesa blanca esta tortura terminaría pronto. La llevarían y me dejarían seguir mi vida en paz.

Pero en que estoy pensando? Es mi hermana. Serena. Es tu hermana, como pretendes entregarla a estos inescrupulosos? Aunque no la hayas encontrado aun es tu hermana y debes protegerla. Es increíble que pudiera llegar a pensar así. Creo que el dolor está mermando con mis pocas neuronas. Nunca pondría en peligro la vida de nadie. Menos la de alguien tan importante como mi hermana.

Por favor. Chicas. Vengan a rescatarme. Seiya, por favor mi amor. Ven. Ya no lo resisto más.

**DE VUELTA AL TEMPLO HIKAWA**

Veo como Rei se acerca lentamente a mí. Giro mi rostro para lo que se que se viene. Una sonora bofetada. Y vaya que duele. Las Sailor scouts restantes quedaron asombradas y las elements solo tienen ganas de matar a Rei. Pero la entiendo. Mi hermana está en peligro y todo por mi culpa.

_Como apareces recién, Megami? Estuvimos muchísimo tiempo juntas y nunca fuiste capaz de decirnos la verdad? y ustedes? Qué? También nos vieron las caras de tontas?_

Rei gritaba como posesa. Mis Sailors solo se miraban entre sí. Entonces les di la orden de retirar su transformación. Cuando las demás vieron los rostros de Bells, Candice, Kaoru y Mons, casi murieron. Se llevaron una grata sorpresa. Bueno, no tanto aparentemente.

_Que hábiles son para transformarse, jamás sospecharíamos que ustedes eran Sailors. _Decía Lita llena de asombro.

_Pasa que ambas son las Sailors elementales de la tierra. El Imperio Lunar había designado a cuatro guardianas, generalmente las hermanas menores de las princesas de los demás planetas para que la Tierra pudiera tener un medio de protección ya que es constantemente atacada por el hecho de que no existe una princesa como heredera al trono, lo que lo hacía más vulnerable._

Todas se miraron con unas extrañas muecas. Entonces decidí seguir contándoles quienes eran las Sailor elements.

_Las sacerdotisas, como son realmente conocidas en el Reino, están con la única y exclusiva función de proteger a la prometida del Príncipe de la Tierra. Ahora entienden porque ellas no están con Serena sino conmigo? _

_Eso quiere decir que…_

_Si, Mina. Serena no es la verdadera prometida de Endimión. El futuro que todas han conocido es solo lo que malas decisiones de mi madre han creado. Por eso es que han visto como Tokio de Cristal es destruida. O invadida por los de la Luna de las Tinieblas._

_Pero ahora esto no es importante! _Grita Kaoru. _Tenemos dos problemas muy grandes chicas. Serena fue secuestrada por alguien a quien no conocemos. Y el otro problema es que…_

_Yo no puedo transformarme. _

Todas me miraban con una cara de "me estás hablando en serio?". No sabía que decirles.

_Aun así. Te defenderemos, Megami._ Me dijo una Amy muy segura de sí misma. _Todas juntas salvaremos a Serena y nadie te hará daño._

_Pues por supuesto que nadie atacara a ninguna de esas bellezas .no mientras nosotras estemos con vida._

Todas giramos para encontrarnos con las Outhers. Haruka estaba en una rodilla delante de Megami, mientras Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna seguían su ejemplo.

_No te imaginas Megami como te hemos buscado por tanto tiempo… menos mal has aparecido. Y sigues tan bella como antes._

Sus palabras me dijeron que todo podía mejorar. Ahora solo debíamos ir… y rescatar a mí hermana de las manos de Lyan, antes de que algo más suceda. Antes de que el matara a mi hermana.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Hola…**

**Al parecer el fin del mundo hizo que mi mente su pusiera a trabajar… aquí les traigo un capitulo más de Una llegada muy especial. Lamento tanto todo el retraso, pero créanme que ahora le puse garras y esta historia ya va a llegar en unos 6 capítulos más a su final para deleite de todas ustedes. **

**Quiero dejar mis agradecimientos a las siguientes personas:**

**Princessathenea**

**Bansheeyris**

**Lili**

**Gaby**

**Romyna.Z**

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**

**Tudulceesperanza**

**Marie Mademoiselle Chiba**

**CrimsonMizzle (cuya cuenta ha sido robada… malas personas everywhere)**

**PamTsukino95**

**Misc2010**

**Christy de Chiba**

**Seren avro tsukino**

**Sweet whisper in the shadows**

**Sebasu ssj2**

**Milagros mayta**

**Pininamoon**

**Vinisa Nocturna**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**Barbara**

**Kittybadillo**

**Maria de Kou**

**Peluches0901**

**Diana200**

**China Lop 32**

**Polvo de Estrellas**

**Analang**

**Angel kou**

**Elis**

**Sereya1**

**Marie Winchester Kou Efron**

**Sol Bronte**

**Y a todas las que me dejan un mensajito como guests.**

**Chicas y chicos:**

**GRACIAS….**

**Tenerlos como seguidores o lectores o siquiera como visitas, es un lujo. Les agradezco infinitamente que se pasan por mis historias, las leen y encima me dejan una monedita para esta niña que intenta ser escritora. Les agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y ya les cuento que se vendrá un regalito de navidad para las amantes de Sei y sere, de Darien y Sere, de Rei y Yaten, de Mina y Yaten… Asi que estén atentos por allí los sorprendo así como hoy que me metí a escribir y les deje por allí algunas frutitas de mi árbol literario: un poema, un one shot Rei&Yaten y un cap mas de esta historia **** Nos vemos.**

**Los amo! Miles de gracias!**

**Con amor**

**Genddrene**


	25. NO ES CAPITULO

_**HOLA CHICAS! **_

_**SE QUE LAS QUE PASEN POR AQUI ESPERARAN UN CAPITULO MAS. PERO NO. ME CANSE...**_

_**MENTIRA! PASA QUE ME TOME EL TRABAJO DE VOLVER A REESCRIBIR ALGUNOS CAPITULOS Y A AGRAGARLES MAS COSILLAS. MUCHAS SE QUEJABAN POR LOS CAPITULOS CORTOS, INFINIDAD DE CANCIONES QUE LLENABAN VACIOS Y DEMAS. ASI QUE PENSE PONER EN OPINION DE USTEDES:**_

_**1- PREFIEREN QUE LEVANTE LOS CAPITULOS DE VUELTA EN ESTA MISMA HISTORIA? (ESO IMPLICA QUE LEERAN LA HISTORIA DESDE EL COMIENZO... MUAJAJAJAJA)**_

_**O**_

_**2- LA ALZO DE NUEVA CUENTA, CON LOS ARREGLOS Y EL NUEVO NOMBRE (UNA COSA TIPO VERSION 2 O UN MEJORAMIENTO) Y LAS VOY SUBIENDO CADA TANTO?**_

_**SE QUE ESTA HISTORIA ESTA MEDIO LEJOS DE TERMINAR EN ESTA VERSION, PERO AHORA QUE RETOME EL HILO (PORQUE PERDI MI CUADERNO ENTRE MUDANZA Y MUDANZA), VOLVI A REESCRIBIRLO YA EN LA COMPU Y CON SERIAS INTENSIONES DE QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y PARA QUE VEAN QUE EN SERIO PIENSO Y ME COMPROMETO CON USTEDES QUIERO QUE AL MENOS ALGUIEN ME COMENTE EN UN REVIEW O EN PM LO QUE LES PAREZCA MEJOR. AGRADECIDAS CON LAS QUE ME ESPERAN , ME MANDAN AL DEMONIO POR NO ACTUALIZAR, A LAS QUE ME DEJAN UN REVIEW O LAS QUE SIMPLEMENTE ME LEEN, LAS QUIERO CHICAS. ESPERO SU OPINION PARA PODER COMENZAR.**_

_**LAS AMA, ADORA Y RECONTRA EXTRAÑA**_

_**GENDDRENE :)**_


	26. Capítulo 24

**DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon no me pertenece. Solo algunos personajes que fueron creados para esta historia.**

**Chicas! Respondiendo a la demanda, subo el primero de los capítulos decisivos. En el siguiente ya tendremos un poco mas de acción, pero este capitulo me pareció que merecía la pena que lo leyeran para que sepan porque, por primera vez, no estaban detrás de Serena sino de la nueva "aparecida", pero no por eso Serena pierde el estrellato! Eso jamás :3... **

**Y por cierto... TENEMOS TITULO NUEVO :D**

**Mas abajo les contesto los reviews. Afortunadamente espero poder transcribir lo que me resta del siguiente capitulo y subirlo mas o menos a esta misma hora el próximo fin de semana. Las adora, quiere y extraña.**

**Genddrene.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**24. LA LEYENDA DE LAS DOS LUNAS**

**Templo Hikawa**

Despues de la llegada de las Outers, en el templo se sentía un ligero aire de incomodidad. Nos sentamos defraudadas: ¿Cómo fue que Megami y sus Sailors estuviese tanto tiempo entre ellas y que no las hubieran notado? ¿Cómo se les pudo pasar esa exagerada similitud con Serena? ¿Cómo no vieron que ella era una copia perfecta de aquella que es su princesa y amiga?

Y ahora por todo esto, Serena estaba en manos de Lyan. Y debemos salvarla a como de lugar.

La tensión se iba apoderando de todas, hasta que la voz de Megami se oyo firme y fuerte, como… como el de una verdadera princesa:

_Sailor Flame, ve a buscar a Darien. Sailor Aqua tu ve a buscar a los Kou. No vuelvan si ellos. Deben saber que esta sucediendo._

_Como ordene, Princesa._

Con una ligera reverencia ambas se despidieron y desaparecieron entre miles de luces. Mientras todas mirábamos a Megami, que estaba resguardada por las otras dos Sailors que quedaron.

Fue entonces que Lita hablo.

_Megami, como es que sabes de Darien y de los Kou? Es que… me sorprende que sepas de ellos, sobre de los Kou siendo que ellos no fomrna parte de nuestro pasado en el milenio de Plata._

_Oh! Si que lo hacen Lita. Si que lo hacen. Solo espera a que lleguen y tendrán muchas respuestas._

Con esa tierna sonrisa y sus palabras cargadas de una implícita promesa, devolvieron la esperanza a nuestros corazones. Al menos ya la princesa Blanca estaba con nosotros, solo debíamos protegerla y el resto se daría por si solo.

**Mientras, en casa de los Kou.**

Seiya solo miraba por la ventana. El dia lucia espledido, pero una mala vibración inundaba sus sentidos. A pesar de que no cabia en si de felicidad, ya que Serena al fin había correspondido sus sentimientos, las miles de pelotas de papel que lo rodeaban, daban cuenta de que su emoción e inspiración estaban siendo obstruidas.

Pensaba y pensaba, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? No se sentía nada comodo asi que lentamente giro para volve al interior de su habitación, haciéndose camino entre las infernales montañas de papel arrugado.

Lo que no espero fue, que en el interior de su habitación un vaporcillo calido, fuera tomando forma y consistencia, hasta que al fin dejo al descubierto la figura de nuestra Sailor Aqua.

_Joven Seiya. Menciono haciendo una ligera reverencia._

_Quien eres tu? Y como llegaste hasta aquí? Y como sabes quien soy._

Ella solo llevo una mano a sus labios conteniendo una risa.

_Usted siempre tan pregunton. Pero antes de responderle, me podría decir si sus hermanos se encuentran en aquí?_

_Se supone que si. Pero que quieres de nosotros?_

_Puede reunirlos por favor? Tengo un encargo de la Princesa Blanca._

Al mencionar las dos ultimas palabras, algo hizo click en su interior. Probablemnte esa era la causa de esa sensación de preocupación y angustia que lo estaba atacando. Se retiro dejando a la Sailor en la habitación y fue corriendo a buscar a sus hermanos.

Los encontró a ambos hablando. Yaten emocionado por lo bien que le había ido en la cita con Mina. Y un Taiki aun nervioso, ya que hasta donde sabian, Amy aun no le había respondido, pero en lo mas profundo de mi corazón deseo que esta inusual espera sea solo porque ella aun es joven. Y no porque ya no quiesiera a su hermano.

Interrumpió la animada conversación con un ligero carraspeo

_Oye Sei. Que no te enseñaron modales? Estábamos hablando_

_Ya lo se Yaten. Y a ti no te enseñaron a ser agradable. Digo…_

_Solo soy agradable con quienes se lo merecen… y en este momento no estas precisamente en mi lista._

_Ya paren quieren? Solo dinos Seiya, que necestas?_

_Aunque no me crean, una Sailor se me apareció en la habitación y quiere hablar con nostros._

_Pero como puedes meter a una mujer a tu…_

_Yo me apareci sola, joven Yaten._

La Sailor se apareció detrás de Seiya y los observo a todos con una sonrisa.

_Soy Sailor Aqua y fui enviada por la Princesa Blanca, que ahora los necesita._

_Y quien es ella? Inquirió Taiki. Como sabemos si no eres alguien que quiera lastimarnos?_

_Confíen en ella. Ustedes probablemente aun no la recuerden, pero ella si los recuerda. Y ahora mas que nunca los necesita a su lado._

_Iremos. Dijo finalmente Seiya. Solo porque me caes._

Los otros Kou suspiraron. Seiya no podía evitar ser coqueto como siempre.

_Bien. Vamos._

_Ok. ¡Vapor de transportación!_

Y solo quedo un ligero charco de agua, donde antes estaban los 4.

**En casa de Darien.**

Darien estaba entre emocionado y confundido. Ya no dudaba lo que sentía por Megami, pero aun no había hablado con Serena al respecto. Ya sabia que ella ya no lo amaba, pero aun asi ambos ya eran adultos y debían hablarlo.

Con su acostumbrado café sobre la mesita de sala y un libro de Neurocirugia en las manos, poco a poco se fue entregando a la pasión que las palabras del mundo medico le inspiraban. Al rato sintió un calor extraño, levanto los ojos e inspecciono la pequeña sala hasta que vio cerca el balcón una pequeña flama que iba creciendo y tomo la forma de una Sailor.

_Príncipe Endymion. Dijo ella con una reverencia._

_Quien eres?_

_Soy Sailor Flame. Fui enviada por la Princesa Blanca en su búsqueda._

_Megami? Pero para que me necesita?_

_Solo ella se lo puede decir._

_Esta bien. Solo adelantate. Donde está?_

_En el templo Hikawa, pero tengo prohibido regresar sin usted._

_Ok. Solo deja que me transforme y nos vamos._

Asi Darien se transformo en Tuxedo Mask y subiendo junto con Sailor Flame, fueron saltando sobre los techos hasta llegar al Templo.

En el templo.

Megami se encontraba sentada en un rincón, buscando sentir la energía de Lyan, ya que era la única forma de hallar a serena. Aunque ella no lo demostrase, estaba preocupada por serena y mas aun por el hecho de que, a pesar de haber entrenado tanto, la Perla de la Luna aun dormía en su pequeño refugio sin dar señales de querer despertar.

Sailor Sand Storm y Sailor Wind Crystal la miraban consternadas. Megami era sobre todo su amiga, y ya no sabían que hacer para que desapareciera ese aire de preocupación que la rodeaba. Las Sailors protectoras de Sailor Moon también estaban desanimadas. Si la otra heredera del poder de la Luna no podía demostrar todo su poder, ¿Cómo rescatarían a Serena y al Cristal de Plata?

Cuando ya parecía que el silencio iba a gobernar el lugar por completo, aparecieron las sailor enviadas junto con sus respectivos acompañantes. Seiya y Darien no pudieron ocultar la incomodidad que les daba verse en estas circunstancias, sobre todo suponiendo que Serena debía estar allí.

_Que bueno que pudieron venir. Los hice venir, porque… porque Serena fue secuestrada._

Cuando vieron aparecer la figura de Megami, los Kou abrieron la boca hasta mas no poder.

_Megami, que haces aquí? Dijo Yaten._

_Meg, dime como sabes esto. Como sabes quienes somos nosotros._

Ella abrió la boca como para decir un comentario, hasta que Luna, Artemis y Hope hiceran su aparición.

_Mejor se lo cuento yo – dijo Hope. Asi también las chicas sabran que suceden_

**FLASHBACK.**

**MILENIO DE PLATA**

Era una noche llena de estrellas, tachonando el oscuro cielo de este lado de la galaxia. Una hermosa reina caminaba tranquilamente por el Jardín de la Belleza, deteniéndose junto a la cristalina fuente de Poseidón, regalo de sus pares de Neptuno en el día de su coronación, observando como el agua reflejaba el resplandor del puntillado que adornaba el cielo.

Tan absorta estaba que no sintió los suaves pasos del joven rey que se acerco a ella y la abrazo por la espalda.

_Serenity, cariño. Que haces aquí? Acaso no extrañas a tu esposo?_ – murmura el Rey depositando un suave beso en su hombro.

_Claro que si, amor_. _Solo queria prepararme para la llegada de Chronos _– menciona la Reina al tiempo que coloca una mano sobre el rostro fuerte pero de mirada dulce de su esposo.

_Pues, ven_. _El acaba de llegar y ya dispuse que preparasen el Salon Real. Solo nos falta la mas hermosa Reina del Universo entero _– dice con una fresca sonrisa en los labios.

_Deja de halagarme tanto que me lo voy a creer_ – sonríe y deposita un beso en sus labios. _Vamos. Ya no hay que hacerlo esperar._

Tomados de la mano, recorren el camino de regreso al palacio. Cualquiera que los viera diría que apenas llevaban tiempo de casados, que se comportaban como la típica pareja de recién casados. Pero no, el casamiento y la coronación ya habían ocurrido 8 años atrás y ellos aun seguían amándose tanto o mas que el primer dia.

Con pasos firmes atraviesan los pasillos de mármol y de cristal, mientras los Selenitas, que conforman la Guardia Real, agachan las cabezas en un gesto de saludo a sus amados soberanos. Al llegar a las puertas del Salon Real, la Reina sostiene con fuerza la mano de su esposo.

_Nerviosa, Serenity?_

_Un poco. Sabes que Chronos es el guardian del tiempo y eso me da un poco de pavor, pero no te preocupes. Estare bien._

_Pues bien. Entremos._

Los selenitas apostados en las puertas anuncian la llegada de Sus Majestades y las puertas se abren de par en par dejando entrar a ambos. Luna, Hope y Artemis los estaban esperando. Luna vestia con un hermoso pero sencillo vestido celeste de cuello bote y mangas un poco sueltas y la falda que llegaba hasta el suelo. Hope, con su impresionante parecido a Luna, decidió vestir el mismo modelo pero en un hermoso color lavanda. Y Artemis vestido impecablemente de blanco. Los tres se inclinaron antes sus reyes y los condujeron al Trono de Cristal.

Luna con una voz firme y segura anuncia:

_Chronos, rey de Pluton, guardian del tiempo y protector de las Siete Llaves del Destino._

El Rey Chronos entra lentamente. Es un hombre bastante alto, de piel aceitunada, cabellos verdosos y con unos enigmáticos ojos oscuros. En su mano izquierda llevaba la Gran Llave de la Puerta del Tiempo y en su mano derecha un papiro guardado en un estuche color balnco con detalles en color dorado. Al llegar frente al trono hace una reverencia.

_Mis Soberanos._

_Rey Chronos, a que debemos el honor de su visita? _–consulta con un dulce tono la Reina Serenity.

_Mi Reina, mi Rey. He descubierto este papiro entre los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue el Palacio donde gobernaba mi padre. Como Vuestra Majestad habrá oído en la Corte, mi padre era el conocedor de las leyendas de todo el Universo. Cada leyenda que llegaba a sus oídos era pulcra y fidedignamente transcripta en estos papiros._

_Y que contiene este papiro en especifico? –_interrogo el Rey Clasius.

_En este papiro, Majestades, se encuentra "La Leyenda de Las Dos Lunas"._ _Si me permiten, podría leérselos._

_Por favor, hágalo –_ordena la Reina.

_**Cuando la ultima soberana de luz llegue al trono,**_

_**De ella surgirán dos resplandores,**_

_**Que juntas harán que el mundo entero las adore.**_

_**Ambos resplandores serán diferentes entre si,**_

_**Una reflejara el brillo del cristal,**_

_**Y la otra nacera con la gema mas hermosa,**_

_**Que nadie ha visto jamás.**_

_**Ambos resplandores serán codiciados por la galaxia entera,**_

_**Pero solo las descendientes las podrán obtener.**_

_**Aquella a que a la que el Cristal de Plata respondiese,**_

_**Sera la llamada Princesa Heredera.**_

_**Pero aquella a la que corresponde el poder de la gema mas hermosa,**_

_**Debe morir, o la luz se hara tinieblas,**_

_**El inicio sera el fin y el orden sera caos**_

_**Y la Luna desaparecerá.**_

Cuando el Rey Chronos volvió a enrollar el papiro, el Salon Real quedo en un profundo silencio. Los soberanos de la Luna quedaron con un nudo en la garganta, mientras que los tres consejeros reales derramaban pequeñas lagrimas. Como podría existir una Leyenda asi?

_Mi querida Reina…_

_No me llames asi! –_dijo la Reina. _Como puedes decirme querida, después de haberme traido una noticia asi? Sabes que amo a mis hijas mas que a nada. Como… como puedes decirme que una de ellas debe morir?_

_Serenity_ –el Rey de Pluton levanta levemente la voz. _Sabes que aunque no quiera debo avisarte de lo que puede llegar a suceder. Esta Leyenda fue escrita por la Primera de las soberanas de la Luna, Artemisa. Ella pudo ver lo que sucedería en el Resplandor del destino además sabes…_

_Que ella nunca se ha equivocado _–susurro el Rey Clasius, visiblemente afectado por las trágicas noticias.

_Vaticino que la ultima Reina de Luz se uniria al Soberano del Resplador, y aquí están ambos_. _Gobernando desde la Luna, el Universo entero._

_Pero…_

_Retirate Chronos, por favor _–con lagrimas en los ojos, la Reina Serenity se levanto dificultosamente de su trono y con sus delicadas manos encerradas en puños. _Antes de que olvide que eres mi hermano, retirate. Por favor._

_Perdoname, Serenity _ –realizo una reverencia y el Rey Chronos abandono el Salon.

La Reina comenzó a sollozar y el Rey se levanto y la abrazo fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Acariciaba lentamente sus cabellos mientras el mismo era incapaz de contener las silentes lagrimas que abandonaban sus ojos color café. Debía ser fuerte, por el, por su esposa, por su reino y sobre todo por las dos luces mas hermosas del cielo de su vida: sus dos pequeñas.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Todos los presentes quedaron mudos. Nunca habían oído de esa leyenda. Pero aparentemente aun habían mas resquicios.

_Es por eso que la Reina nunca quiso que te casaras con Endymion. Tu destino era el de desaparecer, fue por eso que…_

_Fui con los príncipes Seiya , Taiki y Yaten al Planeta Alfa, para quedar a cargo de la Princesa Mireya. Y el planeta Alfa es justamente conocido por el ser el ultimo lugar donde biuscarian vida y su campo de energía es tan poderoso que nunca nadie podría encontrarme._

_O sea nosotros, también somos príncipes? – pregunto Seiya. Como puede ser eso posible?_

_Lo es Sei. – dijo Megami. Ustedes eran mis amigos, mis mejores amigos. Yo sabia los secretos de cada uno de ustedes. Y cuando llego el momento de que me borrasen de la memoria de todos, solo nosotros 4 no vimos el resplandor._

_La orden de que se llevaran a Megami fue dada por el Rey, quien desapareció ese mismo dia. Supimos que dio toda su energía para sellar el poder de la Perla para que nunca la hallaran._

_Ustedes la ayudaron y protegieron hasta que debieron abandonarla por sus deberes. Pero como la memoria es frágil y mas aun escurridiza, la fueron olvidando. Hasta que ella quedo sola y conmigo en el planeta Alfa. Cuando llegaron los rumores de que la Luna fue destruida, el poder de Megami despertó y fue tan grande que acabo con su cuerpo. Fue en esta era que la Reina Serenity les concedió a ustedes el renacer de nuevo y que llevasen una vida normal sin cargar con el peso de una leyenda tan horrenda._

_Aun sigo sin entender como es que somos príncipes. Dijo Taiki. _

_Tengan esto chicos. _Dijo Hope entregándoles tres cristales: uno blanco para Seiya, otro color ambar a Yaten y uno de color aguamarina a Taiki. _Estos son los cristales que les devolverán no solo la memoria, sino los poderes que los coronaban como los tres príncipes estelares mas poderosos. Pero como fueron hechos con energía de la Perla lunar, solo siguen siendo cristales. Guárdenlos hasta que el momento de usarlos llegue._

_Sigo sin creer esto – _dijo Taiki. _Aun asi no dejaremos que el enemigo se lleve a Megami._

_Pero nada podemos hacer para evitar el destino, no lo creen?_

Megami sonaba derrotada. Y ahora como harian para despertar sus poderes y el de los Kou?

_**Rincón de los reviews.**_

_**Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por dar su opinión al respecto. Como habran visto, la mayoría decidió que esta historia siguiera tal y como esta. Para las que preferían la nueva "idea", no se preocupen. Esta historia me huele a que tendrá una continuación, ya que todos los personajes merecen su propio espacio ;)**_

_**OKENDO: **__** aquí tienes un capitulo. Un poco mas largo de lo que acostumbro y espero que te agrade **_

_**ALEX MOON: **__** por supuesto que me puedes llamar amiga! Aquí no solo vengo para escribir, compartir y leer sus opiniones sino también conocer mas amigas que amen a Sailor Moon y con las cuales pueda compartir e intercambiar opiniones. Muchas gracias por decirme que soy una gran escritora, pero yo se que aun me falta mucho camino por recorrer **__** Gracias y espero que este capitulo te agrade **_

_**SELENE KOU CHIBA: **__** pues fijate que prometido la voy terminando para que la leas y puedas decirme que opinas al respecto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y como ya avise… Los cambios (que eran pocos) están sirviendo de base para una continuación. Besos.**_

_**TALANTIA: **__**pero no llores! Aquí, ven! Mira1 Capitulo nuevo… Leelo y espero que te guste ;)**_

_**PRINCESSNERAK: **__** ya lo se. Pero si no hay dificultad en algo, se vuelve monótono y además que siempre fui amante de los retos. Aquí esta un capitulo mas. Espero que te haya agradado :* **_

_**DIANA PATRICIA DE KOU: **__**tranquila que aquí ya viene una dosis mas de esta historia ;) Y no te preocupes que mientras tu lees este capitulo yo estare leyendo tu fic… y dejare mi monedita correspondiente. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que con esta dosis me tengas paciencia hasta la próxima semana **_

_**YUUKI MIAKA-CHAN: **__**gracias por leerme :D Y la próxima semana se viene el capitulo de rescatar a Serena, pero como ya dije antes, los flashbacks dejaban ideas suspendidas en el aire. Y espero que este capitulo haya unificado todo eso y haya aclarado porque esto ocurre. Asi que no comas ansias y nos vemos la próxima semana :D**_

_**SERENALUCY: **__**espero no haberme tardado tanto **__** aquí tienes un capitulo mas **_

_**LITA KINO: **__**estoy muy bien. Y ahora mejor con este nuevo capitulo! Espero que te guste! Besos :D **_

_**Y para las que no me dejaron monedita u.u no importa :D Me encanta saber que ustedes están allí leyendo mi fic y siguiendo esta historia a la cual amo con todo mi corazón. Agradezco que usen un poco de su tiempo en leerme. Si algo no les gusta… Click en el cajoncito de abajo y me lanzan los tomates correspondientes les parece? **_

_**Un beso a todas y todos y nos leemos la otra semana :D**_

_*****Sabes bien como soy, que no suelo mentir. Siempre que lo hice fue por verte sonreir*****_


End file.
